We all have to grow up
by PrincessCricket
Summary: Melody loves visiting Atlantica and her many cousins. But when the family is threatened and the cousins are thrust into an impossible situation, will they be able to stick together? Or does growing up mean growing apart forever?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_**The sea was calm and peaceful; the water was a crystal blue. Sun rays danced along the oceans floor while fish cast shadows on the sand below. The shell fields were full of colorful shells of all shapes and sizes. On this particular day, Princess Leah of Atlantica was busy trying to find the biggest and best new shells. Her bright red hair swirled around her face and she had to keep pushing it back so she could see!**_

_**She loved spending time alone in the shell fields. She prided herself on being the best shell collector in Atlantica. Her mother Princess Alana even let her have a special chest to keep the best ones in after she swam into Leah's room one day to discover that she couldn't see anything on account of all the shells! Soon she had so many that she had trouble lifting the bag and had to drag it away from the field! She pulled and dragged for quite some time when she finally saw the shining city of Atlantica in the distance. She stopped to rest a moment on a flat slab of stone. She sighed and smiled as the sun rays reached her and made her feel warm and happy. How could this day get any better? She thought to herself. Suddenly the water around her grew cold and caused her to shiver she started to get up and head for home when the ground beneath her opened up and a vacuum like force pulled her down into it! She tried to fight it but it was too strong! She screamed with all she had in her hoping that someone would hear her and help her. Soon she disappeared into the crevice closed up and the sea returned to its peaceful state and all that was different about the area was a bag of shells that had been abandoned by its lost owner.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Six Years Later

_**Leah? Leah? Princess Alana called throughout the golden castle. King Triton swam into the room with Sebastian the crab following closely behind. What's going on Alana? He asked. I can't find Leah! She replied. When did you see her last? Sebastian asked. She said that she was going out to collect shells and that she would be back but that was two hours ago! Its almost time for lessons she should be back by now! Well that answers your question right there! Adella said coming into the room. She along with all of the other little darlings disappeared because it is time for lessons. Now be a dear Alana and help me find them. Arista swam into the room with the same mission as her sisters. Their hiding behind the throne again, she said mater of factly, come with me! They swam into the throne room and Arista called out: Come on out! We know your back there!!! No we're not!! A young voice replied. King Triton suppressed a laugh at the antics of the young royal slackers as Arista continued. You young ones had better come out of there before we have to use the Trident to pull you out and make your lessons last for three extra hours!!!! That did it! The royal children couldn't get away fast enough! They all swam to the group of adults waiting for them. They swam to attention; eldest to youngest and most of them had sour looks on their faces. King Triton smiled at his grandchildren fondly while shaking his head. They could be quite a handful sometimes! More than once they had hidden so well that everyone was worried that they had gotten lost! But eventually they were discovered and sent to the worst torture that they could think of: Lessons!!! He looked over the group most of the grandchildren were there except- he counted again two were missing! Leah and Cody! Alana had noticed the same thing. Okay who knows where Leah and Cody are? No one spoke for a moment but then pearl one of the princesses piped up: Leah went to gather shells for an assignment and Cody is hiding! Thank you pearl. Alana said. Well if Leah is off on a school assignment than I won't worry she should be back at any time. But as for Cody we need to find him so that he can have the joy of his daily lessons! Alana said all too cheerfully. All of the children smiled ear to ear if they had to suffer so would Cody!!! Okay everyone search the palace! The first one to find him gets no homework tonight!!! The search was on!!!**_

_**It wasn't long before the children returned with Cody being held firmly by Justin. Justin was the oldest of the cousins and the first son of the eldest of Triton's daughters Attina which made him second in line for the throne. He was tall and strong and at 19 he was by far the wisest of all of the cousins. Cody was struggling to get away from his stronger and faster cousin. Triton only had to clear his throat and all of the commotion stopped! Cody and all of the others swam into attention. Now… he said in a stern but kind voice, all of you are to go directly to your lessons and do the best that you can do. I expect hard work! Now have a good day and go on! All of the children swam up and gave him a hug before leaving with Sebastian to their royal lessons. Oh they grow up so fast! Alana said dreamily as they made their exit, our family just keeps getting bigger!!! Yeah…. Said Arista, speaking of bigger family's my family's quarters is going to have to expand again.**_

_**Meanwhile on land Ariel was out on the beach with her family and having a wonderful time! She and Eric were strolling hand in hand as Melody swam in the water close to them. Ariel sighed; life was so wonderful now that that hideous wall had been removed! They now had the freedom to enter and exit the water as they pleased which made melody very happy! She would spend all day in the water if she could! Of course who could blame her? She only found out about her mothers world six years ago and was still getting used to the idea. Ariel called for her to come and eat lunch so she swam to shore. When she got to her parents she was sopping wet and had the biggest smile on her face! Well it is good to see that you are having a good time but we have to be heading back soon; you have to go to the royal fitting for the party tomorrow. Melody sighed, why do we always have to throw stuffy parties? Why can't we just send out letters of approval to all the dignitaries and avoid the social gatherings all together? Eric laughed at the expression on her face. It was always funny when she tried to get out of having to go to events that other girls her age would sell their souls to be invited to. She had this fake smile that you could see right through. Sweetheart, Ariel replied with a hint of exasperation in her voice. You know it's important that we recognize all those who are loyal to Caledonia. We don't want to rob them of a few hours of recognition when they spend much of their time helping to advance the power and prestige of our beautiful country. Melody it's important for you to be there. Everyone likes to see that their princess supports them; I don't think it's to much to ask for you to take a few hours of your time and thank them for all of their hard work. Besides there will be a good deal of young men there! Melody made a face that showed only annoyance. She hated when all the young men tried to brag about how handsome and strong they were and how rich their families were. As if that impressed her! She could care less.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Plans

_**Okay everyone, said a rather exhausted Sebastian, class dismissed! Shouts of joy were heard all over the palace as the newly freed royals swam all over and stretched their fins from the long boring lessons that had just ended. Alana hoped that Leah was with them but she couldn't see her. She swam as fast as she could to King Triton's throne room. Father! Father! She cried. Leah is not back yet! Something is definitely wrong! I know, he replied calmly, I've sent out search parties. Oh father what if something happened to her? What if she is hurt or lost or worse? She began to cry. Triton put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Don't worry, he replied, **_

_**I'm sure she's fine. She probably lost track of time! She'll be home soon. He promised his daughter as he wiped her tear-filled eyes. She managed a smile and nodded. Your right, she replied, she'll be fine. I'm going to go with one of the search parties; she said sounding less like a panicked parent and more like a fierce protective mom. Triton smiled as she left the room but as soon as she was gone his smile turned into worry and frustration. He looked through a window that faced the coral fields. Where could she be?**_

_**The royal children were always hyper after lessons. They always wanted to go for a long swim or play a game when lessons ended. Unfortunately Sebastian was almost always the babysitter. He used to say that he couldn't understand why almost grown royalty needed a babysitter. Now he understood. He had been at this royal babysitting thing too long! They never listened to anything he said, they almost always made him the unfortunate victim in their endless practical jokes, and they were smart too! He had taken care of the generation before them and he had to say even with all their jokes and games they were still easier to deal with then Ariel had been! Hey everyone! Cody exclaimed. I just had a brilliant idea! Brilliant is stretching it quite a bit wouldn't you say? His twin sister Coral retorted. Coral was a very sarcastic and smart princess. She had long brown hair that was tied back in a very high seahorse tale. Her tail was bright blue and her shells were bright yellow. Her brother Cody was taller than his sister. He had a dark blue tale and his hair always looked like he had just rolled out of bed! The two were always fighting about one thing or another. Well? Justin asked, what is this brilliant idea? We have the rest of the day free, Cody said, so let's go see Melody!!! All the cousins began talking at once! They loved nothing more than to go visit their cousin on the surface! Since the wall had been removed and the ban on speaking to humans had been lifted they spent as much time as they could getting to know their long lost family! Let's go ask grandfather!!! Pearl, another princess, chimed in. The decision was unanimous as they swam as fast as they could to the throne room!**_

_**Triton heard the children coming and knew that they were excited about something. What is going on? He asked as they all swam into the room. We have an idea! Pearl exclaimed. Actually it was my idea. Cody interjected. Well we all agreed on it! Princess Coral argued. But it was my idea! Cody half yelled. Well what is it? Triton asked. Grandfather said Justin in a business-like way; may we go and visit cousin Melody? I don't know, he replied sounding worried. Oh please grandfather! They said in unison and the littler ones started to make sweet faces. I suppose that it would be okay, he gave in, but I am sending royal guards with you today. Everyone seemed confused about why they needed royal guards until the youngest of the group princess Coral called out: Hurray! We get to see melody!!! That changed the mood of the others and they began to chatter excitedly. Well let's go!!!! Cody exclaimed. So off they went as excited as ever, going to see their favorite cousin.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Family Time

_**Melody walked along the shore feeling the sand between her toes dreaming about the wonderful world that was under the surface. She was just about to turn and walk back to the castle when she heard a giant slap and a huge wave came and picked her up off of the ground and flung her back on the shore! She coughed and sputtered as she stood up soaking wet! She looked around to see what happened, and then she saw it! Six different colored tails hiding themselves behind a rock a little ways along the shore! She quietly ran down the edge of the beach and climbed on to the top of the rock and looked down at the six Merpeople quietly waiting for her to come from the other direction. She suppressed a giggle and stood up and while they were watching for her she inhaled and then let out a loud yell and jumped on the biggest of the group! The five other merpeople swam away in different directions screaming. The one she jumped on grabbed her as she attacked him and dunked her in the water. He let go and she came up and splashed him in the face. Of course she knew she was going to lose this game. He used his tail and with one huge slap sent her under a wave. She sputtered and wiped the water from her eyes. The merman she had been splashing floated in front of her with a smug smile on his face. Melody laughed and splashed him again. By this time all of the others had come back and the guards had even come closer to see what was going on. Melody laughed as Justin spit out a piece of sea weed that had splashed into his mouth. Melody! The others called as they swam to her and hugged her. They loved spending time together! Come play with us Melody! Pearl said excitedly. Well, she said slowly, Okay! That sounds fun! Everyone at once swam in different directions except for Melody and Justin. I guess we're playing hide-and-seek! Melody said to Justin. I guess so, he replied, but while they hide are you okay? I'm fine. She said why wouldn't I be? Well I don't know but you don't seem your happy cheery self today. There is a royal ball tonight, she said disgusted. Yuck I'm sorry. He replied. He knew how much she hated royal balls. He despised them himself. Well at least it only lasts a few hours. We have royal feasts that sometimes last a week! Melody looked horrified! I'd die if I had to pretend to like people for a whole week! You'll live, he said as if he didn't care if she had to spend a few hours with the most boring people on the face of the earth. She splashed him good to make sure he knew that she didn't like his careless attitude towards her misery. Just then she noticed the guards. Why are the guards with you? She asked worried. Is everything alright? Well, Justin replied, Grandfather wants the guards to keep an eye on us. Leah has been missing since early this morning and he's really worried about her! Oh no! Melody gasped. Where could she have gone? We don't have any idea! Justin replied, it's not like her to be gone for this long without telling someone. It's not like she would run away either, Melody said concerned, do you think she's lost? That's what I think but Grandfather seems to be thinking something else Justin said glancing at the guards. Well we'd better find the others before they think we forgot them! Melody laughed. So off they went to search for their cousins.**_

_**Far away on a distant shore stood a castle like fortress on the edge of a cliff high above the sea. It was sinister and feared by all who knew its name: Grash. Inside the deepest darkest most impenetrable part of the fortress a small mermaid was waking to find herself chained to a wall! She was in a dark and smelly room with almost no light. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could see a stairway with a big wooden door at the top. There was a little light coming from the other side of the door. She also saw as she looked around that the room was very large. It looked like a proper dungeon, there were even skeletons chained along the walls! She shuttered and began to cry. What happened? The last thing she remembered was picking up shells off the shell field! How did she get from there to here? Where was here? She felt very strange as if something was not quite right about her. She suddenly realized that there was no water in the room! It was dry as dust! How was she able to survive? She wondered if her tail was drying up. She looked down and screamed! Where her tail was supposed to be lay two human legs!!!**_

_**Melody! Ariel called as she hurried towards the water's edge. The water seemed clear and showed no signs of her missing daughter. She waited for a moment, then with a smile began counting under her breath, three… two… one! Suddenly Melody's head shot out of the water and she gasped for breath. When you're finished coughing you can join me here on the shore! Ariel called. You have to get ready for the ball! AWWWWW!!!!!! Six other voiced called in unison as the heads of Ariel's nieces and nephews popped out of the water. Hi kids! She called to her sisters' children. Hi Aunt Ariel!!!! They all called to her. They swam closer to the shore so that they could try to persuade her to let melody stay a little longer. Ariel noticed the guards close by and wondered what the children had been up to lately for her father to have to send guards with them. Oh aunt Ariel! Can Melody please stay a little longer? Coral asked sweetly. We were only sunning ourselves! Ariel shook her head. Sorry kids, she said, but she has a Ball in four hours and with the way her hair looks now we have a lot of work to do! They all laughed except Melody who just pouted. It was true. Her hair always seemed to become wild and unmanageable when she swam. She sighed and finally swam to shore. Bye Melody! They called as one by one they ducked under the surface. Bye! She called back before turning towards the castle and what promised to be the longest night of her life!**_

_**King Triton sighed with relief as the sounds of the chattering young ones could be heard through the palace. He hadn't relaxed since they left. He smiled as they swam into the throne room. Thank you grandfather! They said in unison. Your welcome! He replied. Dismissed for homework! The six smiling faces turned into six sour faces. Homework! The most detestable form of work! They had been tricked!!! Triton laughed as he looked at their faces. Sorry kids, rules are rules! They all swam of knowing full well he was right, but hating it anyway! Justin, the king called, I need to discuss something with you. Justin's in trouble! Cody whispered to the others. They all snickered until the king cleared his throat, then they swam so fast to their homework you could hardly see them! Justin didn't know what this was about and he racked his brain for any memory of anything he had done wrong in the last few days. Yes sir? He asked. He was not used to his grandfather singling him out from the group. He was very nervous. You're not in trouble Justin. The king reassured. Justin relaxed a little and waited for his grandfather to speak. Justin you have grown up in the royal family as the second in line for the throne. You have shown great progress in your studies and passed your classes on diplomacy with ease. Justin agreed, where was he going with this? The king cleared his throat and continued. Your mother and I have been discussing at length the affairs of the ocean and after careful consideration and studying we have come to a conclusion. In six weeks you will turn Nineteen, on that night I will be naming you as crown prince and therefore next in line for the throne. The king looked very serious. Justin had hoped he was only joking but he knew deep down that he wasn't. Justin wanted to throw up, he couldn't believe it! Y… yes sir, he managed to reply, he couldn't think, his head was spinning! Don't worry Justin, the king said, you'll be fine. I'm going to help you and teach you all I know. Now I'm sure you have a lot to think about. Justin could only nod, this was way too much! You are dismissed. Justin bowed to the king and turned to exit the room. He nearly collided with the leader of one of the search parties who was headed to the throne to give a report. S… sorry, Justin mumbled as he stood by the door to let the merman pass. Your majesty! The merman said to the king bowing. We did not find any trace of the princess. We searched as far as the canyon. Justin stopped trying to leave at this point and listened intently. The king became very tense and voice boomed. We have to search further out! Send all search parties out further! Yes you're Majesty! The merman said as he bowed again and turned to leave. Grandfather, Justin asked. Yes Justin? The king replied. May I go and help with the search? The king considered this for a moment, he looked worried. Finally he nodded his head. Yes, go with the group headed north, and Justin be careful!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Ball

_**Melody sat on a stone bench in the gardens outside. She had to get away from all the noise and stuffy people. She felt like her dress was stifling her! As beautiful as it was it felt like torture! Of course she felt ungrateful even admitting that to herself. The dress was beautiful, deep red with gold brocade. The skirt was gathered up in random places and sewn up to look like little bunches under the material. The effect made it look sort of like a flower. The bodice was laced with gold brocade. Her hair was curled and pinned and teased until it was finally tamed. Now a few strands of hair were beginning to rebel and fall loose from the pins. She looked towards the ocean. The moon lit up the sky and the waves crept up the sand towards the castle in sparkles of silver. She sighed as she heard someone calling for her. She knew they would miss her sooner or later. She took one more look out over the waves before returning to the party. Suddenly something caught her eye. It looked like someone was watching her from the waves! Two red dots that look like eyes were staring right at her! She gasped as the red dots flickered for a moment and then seemed to move closer. Melody couldn't take her eyes off of them. She wanted to go down and investigate! Melody! She heard a voice call from behind her. Her mother was calling her to come back inside. She turned to the water again but the red eyes had disappeared! She searched the water but the eyes were gone. So she turned back to the party.**_

_**Queen Ariel shot her daughter a look as she sulked back into the ballroom. She motioned for Melody to come stand beside her. Melody did so reluctantly. Darling you have to at least pretend to be having a good time! Queen Ariel whispered through her smile. I'm trying, melody replied sulking, but this has got to be the single most boring party on the earth! Well maybe this will cheer you up, The Queen said turning face melody, your grandfather has requested that you spend a week in Atlantica with your cousins! Melody couldn't believe it! The last time she had been able to spend time in the ocean was her last birthday almost a year ago! She wanted to squeal with delight! But Ariel cautioned her with a look. Let's not have the entire room know about this, she whispered, and by the way this trip is conditional. You have to behave yourself for the rest of the party so let's turn on that charm and go mingle shall we? Melody was about to protest but she saw that her mother was serious! So she smiled a big fake smile and with a bat of her eyelashes disappeared into a crowd to mingle. Ariel couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. That would insure a well behaved princess for the rest of the night!**_

_**A whole night of searching and still no sign of Leah! Justin said as he wearily swam into the castle where his grandfather and family were awaiting news. As his search party swam into the throne room he looked at other weary faces that had also been out searching, two of which were Leah's mother and father. The king was worried and he knew that the longer they went without any sign of her the worse off the situation became. She was not one to get lost nor did she ever wander off. Something had happened! The king was sure. Please everyone! He called to the search parties present. Please take a few hours and rest. The second group will take today and you will resume tonight if she is not found! They all bowed to the king and hurried to their beds. Justin was faster than anyone!**_

_**After a few hours rest Justin swam to the throne room to see if there was any change. His grandfather sat on the throne looking tired and worried. When he saw Justin he motioned for him to swim forward. Justin moved forward and bowed to the king. Justin, the king began, I sent my daughter Ariel a message a few days ago. I asked if Melody could come and spend a few days with us. She agreed that it would be a good idea and considering the current situation I think having all my grandchildren in sight will be a huge relief. Justin agreed. It would make things much easier. I need you to go and get her. Take a few of the guards with you. Something is not right in the oceans right now. Besides your cousin's disappearance, there have been other reports of strange disappearances and bizarre wave patterns. So please be careful! Here, the king said handing Justin a silver vial, have her drink thins and she will turn into a mermaid and then she can join us. Justin took the vial and bowed to the king. Then he swam as fast as he could to the surface.**_

_**On the shore melody was waiting for her cousins to come for her. She was going to have so much fun! All she could think about was the beautiful city and her family that she had spent very little time with. She had always loved visiting her mother's old home and discovering all the wonderful things that her cousins found quite dull. She was so excited to go that she had even behaved herself during the Ball the night before! Nothing was going to make her miss this week with her family! If she had to pretend to flirt with a few young dignitaries to get a vacation then so be it! Ariel walked over and stood beside her, she knew full well that Melody had not even glanced at any of the men last night and that Marriage was the last thing on her mind. She didn't want Melody to be unhappy but for goodness sake would it kill her to start accepting at least a few suitors? Ariel had asked her this question again and again and every time Melody had replied that she would get married someday, she just didn't want a pompous prince or annoying Lord. She would meet him when the time was right! Ariel was running out of arguments. She wanted Melody to be happy. But there is no harm in looking into the men who had already shown an interest was there? She was about to say something when she saw a head pop out of the water. She recognized it instantly. Justin! Melody called as he came towards shore. Hi Melody ready to go? Of course! She said jumping up quickly. She turned to her mother and father who smiled at her. She ran to them and gave them each a hug. Then she turned to Justin who gave her the vial. She stepped into the water and after one last deep breath she drank the entire contents of the vial. As soon as she had a glowing light came from the water beneath her and soon she began to glow! The glow lifted her up into the air. Soon her family could only see the silhouette of melody inside a ball of light. Her shape began to change as her two legs became one long beautiful red tail. Her beautiful blue dress disappeared and was replaced by a white seashell bra. Her hair, which had been up in a very complicated style of curls and woven ribbons, undid itself and flowed freely around her body. Soon the light began to disappear and she began to gently float back to the sea. Finally she reached the ocean and all of the light disappeared to reveal her in her mermaid form. She inspected herself and her tail and smiled. She reached up to give her mother and father one last hug. They came forward to hug her and say a final goodbye. Then she turned to Justin and smiled. Lead the way sir! She said excitedly. They both dove into the ocean and popped back up a little further away for a final wave from melody to her parents. Then they dove back in and did not resurface. With a sigh Ariel turned and walked with Eric back to the castle. **_


	6. Chapter 6 News

_**Under the water Melody was swimming left and right trying to get reacquainted with the use of a tail as a mode of transportation. Justin rested on the ocean floor while she practiced moving in the water. Finally she felt that she had gotten used to the tail again and joined him on the ocean floor. Justin? She said concerned. What's wrong? You seem worried. It's nothing melody. He said sounding very unsure. You know I know you better than that. She replied. Well… he finally said. Grandfather called me in to the throne room this morning to inform me that he and my mother princess Atinna have decided that it would be best for the kingdom if she forfeit the throne and make me heir! He looked over to melody to see her reaction but to his surprise instead of the shock that he thought that he would find, she was smiling! Justin that's wonderful! She said happily. But why are you so worried? Because…. He said slowly. What if I mess up? Or what if the ocean falls into turmoil because of me? Good grief Melody what if I singlehandedly destroy the Ocean? He said in frenzy. What?!? Melody said laughing. Never mind! Listen you are going to be a great king! After all it's not like it's going to happen soon! I mean grandfather will be helping you to learn how to be a good king, but I doubt that he will be ready to hand the Trident over for a long time! Do you really think so? He asked her. Of course! She said. I doubt he will be ready until you have a wife and children and even then, who knows? But you can be sure of one thing: when the time comes you will definitely be ready! I suppose so. He said still sounding unsure. They were both silent for a moment when suddenly she burst out laughing. What? He asked. I can see it now! You are sitting on a pile of rubble that once was Atlantica! She replied. He had to admit it was a funny image but he couldn't let her get away with teasing him so he lunged at her laughing. She swam away quickly still laughing towards Atlantica. He laughed as he chased her.**_

_**Leah woke up with a start. What happened? She thought to herself. Then it all came rushing back to her in a flood of memories. She looked down to make sure that she had not just dreamt the legs but there they were as plain as day. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. How was she going to get out of here? She thought that she should at least try to wriggle free again. Suddenly the door burst open and light filled the dark dreary room. A tall man in very strange looking clothing walked in. Leah had to wait until her eyes adjusted to the light before she could see him clearly. He had on dark clothing and a big black cape. He had black hair but his skin was deathly pale. Leah felt sick in his presence. Welcome to my home little merchild. He said sounding a little too nice. Who are you? What do you want? Leah demanded trying to sound much braver than she felt. The man didn't answer her but instead laughed. He seemed to be enjoying some secret joke that only he knew. She didn't know what this creep wanted but she knew it couldn't be good. Well what do you want? Ransom? Gold? Power? What? The man stopped laughing and looked at her, his eyes searching her face. You think I want something as simple as ransom? Why settle for the milk when you can have the whole cow? Leah didn't know what a cow was but she caught his meaning. So you want more than Ransom? She asked. What makes you think my family will give you anything, even if I am your prisoner? The man smirked and stared her down as if trying to intimidate her. She met his gaze with as much courage as she could muster. One thing I have learned about people and merpeople, he replied coldly, is that everyone has a weakness. For some its power others money, your grandfather is weak in that he will do anything to protect his family. He keeps them close; he even put up that protective barrier over the city to keep it safe from attacks. Now imagine if suddenly those he holds dear begin to disappear one by one? What do you think he would be willing to give up to save them? Leah felt her heart sink. Anything, she whispered. That's what I'm counting on. The evil man replied. So you be a good little girl and wait until I bring you some family to keep you company. Leah couldn't contain herself any longer she screamed with all her might hoping someone somewhere would hear her! The man put his hands over his ears. Enough! He yelled. Leah's screams stopped suddenly as if by force! Don't make this more difficult than it is princess! I don't want to have to mute you! He said looking very much like nothing would give him more joy. I suppose I'll have to sound proof the room. He lifted his hands above his head and said something Leah couldn't understand. The room began to fill with a red light and then as soon as it had covered every inch it disappeared. Leah tried to say something but to her horror she discovered that she couldn't talk! The man looked like he was laughing as he left the room it looked like he slammed the door behind him but it made no sound! Leah cried until she fell asleep.**_

_**Melody and Justin were swimming as fast as they could towards the golden city when something caught Justin's eye. Hey Melody! Check this out! He said as he swam towards the object. What is it? She asked following behind him. He reached the object and picked it up. It's Leah's shell collecting bag! He exclaimed. Melody grabbed the bag and studied it carefully. She wouldn't just leave it out here, melody said looking around. Has there been any news? No, Justin said slowly, Grandfather has searchers everywhere but so far as I know we just found the first sign of her. Excuse me. A deep voice from beneath them called. They both looked down to see an old sea turtle looking up at them. They both allowed themselves to sink to the sand so that they were eye level with the turtle. Yes sir? Melody said sweetly. I…believe…you…were…looking...for...a...young...Mermaid…who…disappeared…near...here? The turtle said slowly. Yes we are! Said Melody quickly, do you know where she is? No… I…don't, Said the turtle slowly, But…when…I…was...out…for…my…morning…swim…a…few…days…ago…I…believe,…I…saw…a…young…mermaid…get…sucked…down…a…vortex…that…came…from…the…ground. A vortex from under the ground?!? Justin asked. It's…true. The turtle said slowly. Thank you sir! Melody exclaimed. Do you know where it might have come from? Or where it might be going? The turtle shook his head. I… don't… but… I… know… it… wasn't… natural… it… looked… magic. Melody looked over to Justin who studied the sand around them. Well it had to be magic, Justin said, there's nothing here. Melody turned back to the turtle. Thank you for your help! We have to go and tell the king! Come on Justin! Thank you sir!!!! She called as the pair swam away.**_

_**You're…welcome. The voice of the turtle grew fainter as melody and Justin swam further away. **_

_**Triton looked out the window towards the open sea, he could feel that something was wrong Leah would have contacted her cousins or her mother or me if something was amiss, but she didn't! Maybe she's okay and just out there somewhere. He knew that he was lying to himself; she was one of the most responsible grandchildren in the whole family. Something was terribly wrong! He had just come to the conclusion that he should send out another group of search parties when a trumpet blew the royal fanfare and a fancy dressed seahorse swam into the room. Ahem, ahem, presenting his royal highness prince Justin Christopher Triton of Atlantica, and presenting her royal highness princess Melody Elizabeth of Caledonia and Atlantica! Triton smiled as his granddaughter rushed forward and embraced him. Oh grandfather I missed you! She said excitedly as she continued to hug him. I missed you to! He said. It's a good thing that he didn't announce your full names or I would be a very old fish by the time I got to see you. Melody pulled away and looked at her grandfather and smiled. You know you had a hand in picking our names. Yes I did, but I never thought that your mother would take ALL of my suggestions! She smiled and laughed remembering when she had to learn all of her names. Grandfather, Justin interrupted, we have information about Leah!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Escape

_**Leah woke with a start. Something was shaking her! She opened her eyes and looked right into the face of a young man with dark hair pale skin and deep brown eyes. She tried to scream but no noise came out. The man shook his head and it looked like he was trying to say something. He motioned to her that there was no sound in the room. She nodded her head. She didn't know what else to do. Did he just wake her up to show her something she already knew? He then pulled something from a pocket in his shirt. It was a key!!! Leah looked at the key and then at the man. She didn't understand. Who was he? Why was he trying to help her? He used the key and quickly unlocked the chains that held her to the wall. As soon as her hands were free she began to scratch her arms and torso. This strange dress she was wearing had been bothering her since she arrived! The man motioned for her to stay there while he grabbed something from the other side of the room. She suddenly realized that the room was lighter than before! The man had brought a stick with some of that fire on it. Leah had never seen fire up close and she didn't care to! The man had a pickaxe with him and as he came back he motioned for her to move away from the wall. She wasn't sure how to do this; she had never used legs before! She tried to stand but it didn't work, so she just used her arms and crawled away. Once she was out of the way the man ran at the wall with the pickaxe and started hacking away! Leah watched fascinated as the man worked to break the wall apart. She wondered if it was a good idea to destroy a wall but she told herself that he must know what he's doing! Finally the wall began to crack and water trickled into the room. Leah finally understood what he was trying to do! He was going to flood the room! Leah didn't know what to do! Was he mad? How could they survive? They would drown! Leah tried to motion for him to stop. He shook his head and motioned that he was going to continue. He made a diving motion and then a swimming motion. Leah tried to understand but it was hard when she couldn't hear anything! The man tried to say something, Leah motioned for him to repeat it. He did, slower this time. She tried to read his lips. Trust me, he was saying Leah realized. Leah looked at him and then at the water spilling into the room. She took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly. She really had no choice! He continued to hack away at the wall until the hole was big enough to crawl through. By this time the water was rushing into the room at such an alarming rate that Leah began to panic again. Finally the floor began to fill with water and the water began to rise! The man kept hacking away until the water came rushing in with such ferocity that it pushed him away. By now the water had reached Leah's neck. She tried to call for help but, of course, there was no sound. Even the rush of water was completely silent! The water kept coming and rising higher and higher with every passing second! Leah was completely under water! She knew she needed air! But she couldn't swim! She felt someone pull on her hand. She turned to see the man pulling on her. He was pointing at the hole in the wall. She understood then that he wanted her to swim through it! Leah followed as best she could but she had some difficulty swimming at first unused to swimming with two legs instead of one tail. He must have known this because he held onto her hand and pulled her along while he swam as fast as he could out of the cell and through the hole. Leah had never wanted anything more than she wanted air at that moment. The want for air forced her to kick her legs in an attempt to reach the surface, thus Leah princess of Atlantica learned how to swim. Soon they were close to the surface and Leah kicked her legs as fast and hard as she could. Finally when her lungs were ready to burst inside her she reached the surface! Her head shot out of the water as water splashed all around her. Tears came to her eyes as she breathed deep the wonderful thing that was air. She was trying to stay afloat but was having a hard time of it. Suddenly she felt something grab her arm and pull her down into the water again! She tried to fight it wanting more air, but not being very good at swimming she took one last deep breath as she was dragged under water.**_

_**Triton listened enraged by the story that he was hearing! Leah was sucked down a vortex that came from under the ground? That wasn't natural! Triton knew that this vortex was not made by the sea or any of its creatures, which means that someone outside of the seas has learned the sea magic! Triton came back to reality as he saw Melody and Justin. They're faces were worried as they waited for their grandfather to decide what was to be done. He smiled a little as he spoke to them, Justin take Melody to see the palace and her other cousins while I think for a little while on our problem. Justin wanted to stay and help but he knew that grandfather needed time to think and he didn't want melody to have a bad visit so he escorted her out of the throne room. Triton smiled as they left but as soon as they were out the door his expression changed. Sebastian! He called sternly. The crab swam as fast as he could from the other side of the room to the king's throne. Yes Sire? He asked. Sebastian, Triton said firmly, I want you to follow my grandchildren around and make sure they don't try anything to rescue Leah without our knowing. ALL OF DEM?!?! Sebastian asked quite alarmed. Not all of them, Triton said, Just Melody and Justin. They are bound to try something dangerous and impulsive to rescue their cousin. I don't want them to endanger themselves needlessly.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Atlantica

_**MELODY!!!!! The cries of delight could be heard throughout the palace as the royal children discovered the surprise. Melody got a hug from each of them as they reached her. I didn't tell you she was coming, explained Justin, because I wanted it to be a surprise! Well you should have! Coral exclaimed. We could have been planning something for all of us to do together! Or had time to fix ourselves up! Serena said. Serena was the third eldest of the cousins and very beautiful! Some say that she was the most beautiful Mermaid in the ocean. She had long shiny Blue hair that reached past her fins. She would sit for hours and brush her hair as she admired herself in the mirror. She was quite vain! She had an orange tail and a yellow top. Whenever she was just wandering around the castle she did her hair in two braids and had a headband made of pearl, which was what she was wearing now. I think it's perfectly lovely to surprise us like that! Said Pearl the forth eldest. Pearl was always agreeable and tried to make everyone happy. She had blond hair that was accented with brown streaks; her shells were purple as was her shell hair clip and shell earrings. Her tail was also purple! Her neck was adorned with a string of perfect white pearls. Her green eyes were one of her best features and they always seemed to be happy and smiling. Thank you Pearl! Justin exclaimed in exasperation and happy to be defended, at least someone appreciates my surprise! We all appreciate it! The others chimed in. Well then let's show it by not bickering for Melody's entire visit shall we? Lily piped up. Lily was the quietest of the Cousins; she didn't waste words so when she said something everyone listened! She was one of the youngest cousins. Her hair was so light that it looked white! Her eyes were a light blue, her shells were orange and her tail was blue. Melody laughed and Justin and the rest of the Cousins agreed. So off they swam to spend the rest of the day wreaking havoc upon the palace.**_

_**Leah felt as if all hope was lost as she again was forced to hold her breath for an insane amount of time. Someone was pulling her deeper down into the water. She tried to kick her legs faster so that she could keep up with whatever was pulling her. She looked around under the water and noticed that they were swimming in an underground tunnel. It seemed to go straight for a while but then suddenly it went directly upwards! Leah was trying as hard as she could to keep up with whatever was pulling her along but she felt like seaweed that had no will of her own and had to move wherever the tide pulled it, so she allowed herself to be dragged along. Finally the figure seemed to break to the surface. Then it pulled her up and she gave a loud gasp as she yet again breathed deeply of the gift that was air. She looked over to see what had been pulling her along all of this time. It was the dark eyed man! She gave a cry of surprise and then another when she discovered she could make noise again! He motioned for her to be quiet and then pointed to an object floating on the water a short distance away, a boat! Leah smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to swim all the way to land! The man again grabbed on to her arm and pulled her towards the boat. She followed as fast as she could. Finally they reached the boat and the dark eyed man got in and pulled her in after him. When they were both in the boat Leah collapsed and he rested for a moment. Then he got up and grabbed an ore and began to move the boat along. Leah wanted to help so he gave her another ore and they quietly began to row away from the cliff side fortress and into the unknown sea that lay before them.**_

_**Melody was having the time of her life! She felt so at home in the sea! Her Cousins were doing everything that they could to make her feel at home. They taught her games that they could only play with their tails like kick the coral, and fin tag. Melody had no trouble learning the games and even helped make up a few new ones. Everyone was so happy! But everyone could feel that someone was missing and they knew that they needed Leah to truly be together. But they tried to keep themselves busy to keep their minds off of it. To keep them out of trouble Melody's aunts had suggested that they help with the younger cousins for the afternoon. There were tons of them! Seven of them belonged to Aunt Arista alone! The younger ones always made Melody giggle because of their crazy antics! At the moment they were trying to race with their rocking seahorses across the nursery. Melody laughed as she watched them. She held baby crystal one of the youngest who had not learned to swim yet. Crystal smiled up at her Cousin whom she had just met. Melody rocked her back and forth as the merbaby searched her face. Melody began to hum a sweet tune that soon put the baby to sleep. Some of the cousins thought that this was a boring way to spend the afternoon but melody assured them that it was fine. She reminded them that while they always had family around them, she was an only child and she loved spending time with all of her family as much as she could. The younger ones were especially fond of stories about land. Melody told them all about what she did on land and what people do for fun. She loved to watch their faces as she told them all about faraway places her father's ambassadors had come from. She told them about places where it was all sand and no water! They couldn't believe it! Soon they began to play a pretending game about all the faraway places. Melody couldn't imagine a better way to spend an afternoon!**_

_**Leah woke with a start. She had fallen asleep! For a moment she couldn't remember where she was but then it all came flooding back! She sat up in the boat and looked around. As far as she could see there was nothing but water! Suddenly she remembered the man! He was still rowing! She didn't know what to say or how to say it, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind: Hello. The man turned and looked at her. Hello, he said, glad to see your awake your highness. Please, Leah interrupted, call me Leah. Leah, he repeated the name. Hello Leah, he said. Hello um… Leah said. Terence, the man replied, my name is Terence. Hello Terence, Leah replied smiling. There was an awkward silence until Leah finally spoke. Thank you, she said, for saving me. Terence shrugged his shoulders. He didn't seem to be one for words. Why did you save me? She asked. He sighed and turned to look at her. Why would I let you stay there? He asked. The way he said it made Leah feel guilty for even asking! Who are you? She asked. How did you know I was in the cell? Terence turned away from rowing and sat down facing her in the boat. I worked for Murgan the sorcerer and I overheard him talking about you with the witch. I heard he soundproofed the room and I thought it seemed like an ideal time to escape. So I found your cell and the axe and decided to try. Leah's mouth dropped open. He talked of working for the sorcerer and escaping as if it were no more than saying "I'm going for a swim". You worked for the sorcerer? She asked starting to panic. Not of my own free will, Terence replied, no more than a slave really. Oh, I'm sorry. Leah apologized. Thus far she had done nothing but ask her rescuer nosey questions! He didn't say anything. It seemed like he was staring at her trying to decide if he could trust her. She was feeling the same way. Leah realized that now that she could see him better in the light he didn't look much older than her! Leah hated awkward silences so she decided to ask where they were going. I don't know, Terence replied, don't you have family on the surface somewhere? Leah gasped! How could you possibly know that? She asked indignant. Does the sorcerer know about them? What is he planning? Terence didn't say anything. He just turned back to rowing the boat. The sorcerer has no idea as far as I know, Terence said after a moment. Then how do you know? Leah asked. Terence just shrugged his shoulders. However he knew he certainly wasn't going to tell her! Leah decided not to push the subject. Yes, she said, I do have family on land, in Caledonia actually. Terence only nodded his head and continued to steer the boat. Oh! Leah cried out. What? Terence asked turning his head sharply to see what had happened. Oh, my mother! She must be so worried! My father too! How can I tell them I'm okay? Can't you send them a message? Terence asked. Yes! Leah said excitedly, then her heart sank. No I can't, she said sadly, I'm not a mermaid anymore. You are a mermaid, He said sharply, don't ever let Murgan win! Leah looked at him puzzled. What do you mean? She said asked surprised at his outburst. He turned and looked directly into her eyes as if trying to make her understand. Your highness, you are still a Mermaid… even when you don't look like it. But murgan- she tried to interrupt. Murgan did nothing except hide your true physical form. You see… Murgan has a lot less power than you think he does. He has not yet learned how to cause a complete transformation… only a physical one, so you are still the same old Mermaid that you always were… you just look different. Leah smiled at this comforting thought and nodded her head. She would contact her family! She decided contacting her cousins would be the best option so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she placed one of her hands in the water and sent her message.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner

_**Far away in the kingdom of Atlantica the royal family was just sitting down to dinner. King Triton was at the head of the table with his six daughters and his six sons – in – law next to them. Further down the table all of the older cousins were sitting together while the younger ones were given their dinners in the nursery. There was much to celebrate as announcements of a change in the order of the line for the throne spread around the room. Justin was embarrassed at all of the attention that he was getting Melody pointed out that this was the first night of the rest of his life which made him turn a greenish color. But finally diplomacy prevailed on his part as he reminded all of his chatty aunts that Melody had come for a visit. That did it! They were all over Melody asking her all sorts of embarrassing and prying questions such as: When are you going to find a man? What is your mother up to these days? Do all people wear their hair like that? So on and so forth. Melody would have reminded herself that her family meant well but she was too busy drilling holes into Justin's head with her eyes. Finally King Triton calmed everyone down as the first course arrived. Melody glanced gratefully in his direction and he greeted her gaze with a wink. Melody smiled as she turned to her dinner for a grandfather he was pretty cool! The food was delicious! Melody had never tasted such food! She wished that Lois could learn to cook like that! Triton was talking to Princess Alana about the search for Leah at the other end of the table. We have looked everywhere within a three day swim but so far nothing. We are expanding the search tomorrow, he said. I just don't understand father! Who would do this? We are at peace with the neighboring kingdoms, she certainly has no enemies! That's what concerns me, said Triton, none of this makes sense! We must be overlooking something! Alana was about to respond when suddenly the opposite end of the table became deathly quiet! Everyone else at the table turned to look at the seven cousins who were not speaking or eating they were only staring straight above them as if listening for something. Everyone grew quiet as they watched the cousins in alarm. Finally as if all at once the cousins snapped their heads forwards and looked at each other with surprise. Cody was the first to speak, Am I going crazy or did everyone else hear that too? Well you are crazy, said coral not about to miss an opportunity to tease her twin, but I think I heard it too! But it could be that freaky twin thing. It wasn't, said Serena, I heard it to! How about you Lily? She asked as she turned towards her. Lily nodded and then turned to look at Melody who also nodded and turned to Pearl who also nodded and turned to Justin who nodded slowly as he looked around the group. Finally Triton could stand it no more. Justin, he said, what's going on? Justin shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. We've just heard from Leah! He said smiling. In an instant everyone was talking, shouting, laughing, crying, and asking questions at the same time. It took a full five minutes for Triton to restore order. Now, he said as calmly as he could, what do you mean you've heard from Leah? Do you mean that she contacted you? Yes sir! Cody answered excitedly. She spoke to each of us clearly so she has to be alright! Everyone cheered at this statement and Triton again had to restore order. What exactly did she say? Triton asked. All of the cousins looked to one another to decide who should speak. Melody stood and spoke for them all. First all we heard was her voice calling for her family. Then when she had our full attention she seemed to speak in broken sentences as if she was in a great hurry. She said: I am safe, do not fear, have help, beware Murgan, beware sorcerer, stay away, I am safe. Every cousin nodded their head to agree with the words that she spoke for they had heard the same thing. The king didn't speak for a moment, he looked very worried. Finally after a few moments Triton seemed to come out of his deep thoughts and he turned to address his family: Attention everyone! I would speak with Alana, Ryan (Leah's dad), Justin and Melody alone please. Everyone else please enjoy the rest of your evening. Some of the family began to protest but Triton held up his hand for silence and everyone obeyed knowing that his word was final. Melody, Justin and Leah's parents followed Triton into the throne room as the rest of the family stayed behind and waited, hoping that Leah would soon return. **_

_**Well did you contact them? He asked after a moment. Yes, Leah said between breaths, I heard them react to my message… wow that was hard! Well, he said, with your physical form changed some of the things that you do as a mermaid become more challenging, like contacting your family, or breathing under water, or swimming. You'll get used to it eventually. Leah wondered how he seemed to know so much about what she was going through. She wondered if the sorcerer had ever done this to anyone else. So how far is it to land? She asked. Not far, he replied, we should reach land before nightfall. Terence, she said after a moment, I'm sorry if I sounded rude before. I shouldn't have asked you all of those questions. Terence stopped rowing. It's alright, he replied. No its not. She interjected. You have done nothing but help me and I was rude! Please forgive me! If there is anything I can do to help you please ask! Terence didn't speak. He just looked up and met her gaze. She was smiling at him and her eyes were twinkling, the sun was beginning to set, the wind had picked up and was blowing her bright red hair in all different directions. In the sunset Leah looked like an angel. Terence could only stare at her. She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled. Suddenly he looked past her and his eyes grew wide. Leah turned to look. Far in the distance Leah could make out a shape on the horizon but she wasn't sure what it was. She turned to look at Terence. A ship, he said slowly, I don't know what kind it is but it seems to be getting closer. What are we going to do? Leah asked. We are going to row for shore. He said. What shore? She asked looking around. That one! He said pointing towards the horizon. Leah tried but she couldn't see the shore, but she trusted Terence and she knew that he knew his way around. So she grabbed her paddle and followed his lead. As she paddled she hoped and prayed that her family had gotten the message.**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Message

_**Her family had indeed gotten the message and was now trying to decide what to do. Now you're sure that was all that she said? Triton asked calmly. Yes it was. Melody said. Well, Triton said, we'd better start trying to figure this out. There was something else; Justin said slowly, she didn't sound like she usually does. She seemed almost… distant like when we would contact Melody on land. It was like there was a great barrier that was dividing us from her. You say it was like trying to talk to Melody on land? Triton said as if some fear had overtaken him. Justin looked at his grandfather. His eyes grew wide. What do you mean? Melody asked. What's wrong? Two days ago, Triton began I felt something about Leah change but I wasn't sure what. She was so far away from home it was hard to get a clear understanding of her situation. Then last night I felt her presence leave the ocean completely! Now I think I understand why. Melody's eyes grew large. You don't think that…, Yes I do I think that Leah has been changed by some great metamorphosis and is now able to leave the water freely. Princess Alana's mouth dropped open as the words that were spoken registered in her mind. Leah… my Leah on land? But, Leah's father prince Ryan said, she won't know how to walk or find anything or take care of herself or anything! Leah is a perfectly capable mermaid, Justin said, I'm sure that she can handle herself. Princess Alana burst into tears and Melody went over to try and comfort her. My parents are on the land, she said softly to sooth Alana, they can help us! You're right Melody! Triton said. We can send a message to your father and mother asking for aid in the search. I will go. Melody said. I can tell them exactly what happened and I can get in touch with them faster than anyone else. I don't know…, Triton said reluctantly, I would prefer that all of my grandchildren were in my sight. But I suppose you're right, you may go. Melody smiled and returned to comforting Alana. But you can't go alone. Triton said. I'll go with her! Justin volunteered. Triton was still concerned but he reminded himself that his grandchildren were more than capable. Very well, he said, but you will have a guard to ensure safety! Justin bowed his head in acceptance of the king's order. But there's something in her message that I don't understand, Justin said, who is Murgan and who is the sorcerer? I'm not sure about that one. Triton said slowly, it seems that my family has yet another threat. The sooner we figure out who he is, the sooner we can get Leah back. Wait a second, melody said to herself, Murgan? Sorcerer? But that's impossible! What is impossible Melody? Triton said. Well, she said slowly, I'm not sure but… on land we have a saying that we tell to young ones when they misbehave, Carlotta used to always tell me when I was young: If you are bad Murgan will come and get you! Murgan the sorcerer knows if you're bad! But it couldn't be him! She said. He's just a story! Maybe not, Triton said. All stories have a beginning, or root. Now this Murgan may be a story now but there must have been a real Murgan in the past for the story to have begun. Do you remember anything else about this Murgan? Well…, said Melody, he lives in a fortress in a cliff, the fortress is called Grath? Rash? Grash? GRASH! He lives in a fortress called Grash! Where is the fortress Grash? Justin asked. I…I don't know. Melody said sadly. That was never a part of the story. But I do know that Grash overlooks the sea because pirates often spoke of it on the docks, about a fortress on a cliff I mean, so all we have to do is find the fortress and we find Leah! Leave the searching to the guards' melody, Triton said firmly; I don't want you or any of the others out there unless you have to be. Do you understand me? Yes sir. She said lowering her head in respect but only Justin noticed her cross her fingers behind her back. Very good! Triton said. Now when will you deliver the message? He asked Justin and Melody. My mother will be walking on the beach at dawn tomorrow like she does every day, which will be the best time to reach her. Very well, Triton said, you and Justin leave tomorrow before dawn with an escort to deliver the message. Then come straight back here! Understand? Yes grandfather. They said in unison. Good now get some rest, and inform your cousins who are listening in at the door. Melody swam over to the door and opened it quickly. The eavesdroppers lost their balance and fell all around her. Triton laughed at the antics of his grandchildren as he shooed them away. His smile faded as he turned to the question at hand. Just who was this Murgan and what did he want? **_

_**As silent as phantom the small boat sailed towards the now visible shore. They had lost the ship but it could still be back in the distance set for the same course! Leah tried not to think about it as she continued to paddle. Finally they had reached the sandy beach and Terence hauled the boat ashore as Leah held tight to the rope so the boat wouldn't float away. When the boat was on the shore Terence helped Leah out of the boat and onto the shore. Leah felt foolish not being able to walk. Terence took the boat and pulled it further up the shore. When he had dragged it to what seemed to be a safe distance from the water he turned it over so that the bottom of the boat faced the sky. Leah pondered his strange behavior. Why would you turn a boat upside down? She wondered. Then he turned to face her. Well this is as good a place as any! He said almost cheerfully. For what? She asked. To learn to walk! He answered as he helped her to her feet. Now I can see that we haven't mastered standing yet. He said as he tried to help her keep steady on her new legs. Well I'm trying but it seems I – Whoa! She said as she tried to keep steady. I need some practice – Yikes! Here try this! Terence said as he held out his arm. Hold onto my arm while you take a step. She held tightly to his arm and tried to take a step… and fell. He helped her back up again and this time she took one step and caught herself! She was so happy! He shared her joy as she took another step and this time stayed steady! Terence smiled as she laughed aloud at her accomplishment. I did it! I did it! She said triumphantly! Good! He said. Now try it without me holding on to you. Leah wasn't sure she could do it but after a few steps she gained more confidence. Finally she was walking on her own! She turned to face Terence and smiled. Thank you Terence! Thank you for everything! Terence just turned and smiled. Well we've had enough adventure for one day how about some we get some rest? Leah agreed and followed Terence over to the boat. He lifted the side of the boat up and motioned for her to crawl inside. There you go a nice warm shelter! He said. Rest up because tomorrow we have to try to get you back to your family. He started put the boat down. But wait, what about you? She said referring to the fact that she had shelter and he had none. I am going to stay out and keep watch. He said. Well, she said, at least take this to keep you warm. She handed him a bit of canvas that had been in the boat. He smiled at her and thanked her. Goodnight Terence! She said sweetly. Goodnight Leah. He answered. The stars had just appeared and as Terence put down the boat and wrapped himself up in the canvas. He was lost in his own thoughts and soon was fast asleep.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Morning

_**Queen Ariel and King Eric were enjoying an early morning stroll on the beach. The sun had just risen and the sea was as clear as crystal. Waves came lapping on the shore in a perfect rhythm. It was a beautiful morning! Ariel smiled as she looked out towards the water. But then her smile faded as she focused on something out in the sea. What is it darling? Eric asked her. I'm not sure, she replied, but it looked like someone was trying to get our attention! Really? He asked trying to see as far as he could. Where? Out there, she said as she pointed to something on the horizon, there it is again! This time Eric saw it too! But then the figure disappeared under the water again! Both Ariel and Eric focused on where the thing had last surfaced. They were looking so far out to sea that they didn't notice the two shapes gliding towards them under the water. But suddenly their concentration was broken as they became drenched in water from a splash nearby. As soon as they had come out of their shock they looked down to see what had splashed them. Ariel was the first so speak. Melody!!! She exclaimed. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in Atlantica a little longer than a day! Melody smiled at her mother's joke. I am! Grandfather asked me to deliver a message for him. Leah is still missing and we now have reason to believe that she has been kidnapped! Leah?!? Ariel said sadly. Poor Alana must be devastated! We're trying to keep her calm, melody said, but everyone else is just as worried. What would the king like us to do? Eric asked. He said that if you would send out some search parties on the sea near this area. We have reason to believe that Leah may be above the water maybe even on land! But how would that be possible? Ariel asked confused. She is a mermaid and only daddy has the power to grant human form! That's what's got us so confused! Justin said. But Melody thinks that she may have solved part of the mystery! Really? Eric asked. What did you figure out? Well, said Melody, I'm not sure… but we know that the person behind this calls themselves Murgan. Murgan, Eric said thoughtfully, that sounds familiar. I thought it might, Melody said, it's an old children's story! I remember when I was younger I used to hear stories about Murgan and his fortress by the sea. But it doesn't make any sense! Those were just stories and even if Murgan was real it must have been years ago! That's true, Ariel replied, even if he was real at one time it would have been a long time ago! We are looking into the situation as we speak. Justin said. But if your highnesses would assist us on the surface and on lands near your kingdom. Of course, Eric interjected, I will send out search parties and tell the king if there is anything else we can do to please inform us. Of course, Justin said in his most diplomatic tone. Melody, Ariel said softly, are you sure that it's safe for you to be in the sea right now? Mother! Don't worry! Melody said sweetly. I'll be fine! Besides grandfather said that it's harder for something to happen to us if we all stay together and well guarded in the city. Ariel sighed. I suppose he's right. But please be careful dear! Ariel said as she reached out her hand and smoothed back a strand of Melody's hair. Don't worry mother, melody said smiling, I will. Melody and Justin soon left for Atlantica and Ariel and Eric left to organize search parties.**_

_**Far away on the cliff the sorcerer was stewing in his anger. He had been robbed! Nothing was going to keep him from his sweet revenge on that worthless slave! But first things first! He had to finish his conquest of the realms of the earth. The sea was a direct path to the control of the land. He looked into his spy bubble and watched Justin and Melody as they swam back towards Atlantica. Well, he said to a dark figure lurking in the corner, it looks like even though we have lost a valuable piece of the plan we may have gained another. What do you mean? The dark figure asked. Look at this! He said pointing to the bubble. Here traveling with only three guards are the king's eldest treasures, his eldest grandchildren, now that's a prize worth taking! If you can't keep one of the younger less clever children locked in a heavily fortified castle on the edge of a cliff, she said disgusted, How do you expect to catch and contain the two eldest and most crafty of the grandchildren? With pure will! He said a little too happy. I underestimated the cunning of the first one but I won't be fooled again! If I can capture them and keep them apart so that they think that their obedience is the only thing keeping the other alive then I may have a chance. But, the figure argued, those are all big ifs!!! Don't give me excuses give me results! The figure argued. My dear lady, Murgan replied, sit back and watch the fun!**_

_**Melody and Justin swam along the ocean floor discussing the events that had occurred in the last two days. After a while they stopped to rest. The guards were positioned close by with their hands on their swords. Justin sighed as he looked at the guards. I will be so glad when I can go somewhere without guards tagging along! He said. Lucky you! Melody said. Won't you? Justin asked. I would love it but unfortunately I can't get away from them! The only time I have a chance is when I'm in the water and now that's gone to! You mean you don't get any privacy at home? Justin asked. Never! She said. If I want to go somewhere I have to have an escort! If I need to travel somewhere I need an entire entourage! Wow! Justin said. I thought I had it bad! Melody smiled. Well we'd better start back! Melody said. Good idea! Justin said. He motioned to the guards and was about to get up when he felt something happening to the ground beneath him! Melody felt it too! They both got up and looked at the ground. Nothing happened for a moment and then suddenly the ground opened up beneath them and a vacuum like suction pulled at them! It was like a tornado! Melody felt herself being pulled into it! She screamed as the force overtook her and pulled her in! Justin quickly grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out she used her fin to try to swim away but nothing seemed to be working! The guards finally came and with all three helping they had just enough strength to pull her out! But the cyclone expanded and tried again to pull them in! Melody fainted from the power of the suction and one of the guards carried her as they swam towards the Golden city. **_


	12. Chapter 12 On the move

_**Leah slowly opened her eyes as sunlight warmed her face. She looked up to see Terence motioning for her to get up. She got up quickly wondering what was wrong. We have to hurry! Terence whispered. Why? Leah asked. Terence pointed towards the ocean. Leah searched the water until she saw what he was pointing at. A huge pirate ship was closing in on the island! They would be landing within the hour! Terence took her by the hand and pulled her along away from the shore towards the woods in the distance. They hurried across the sand and barely made it to the trees before the pirates landed! That was close! Leah exclaimed as they watched the pirates landing from the safety of the trees. We have to be ready for anything around here, Terence said watching the pirates, they are all over these islands. He noticed just then that he had not had a chance to hide the boat or cover his footprints. One of the pirates noticed the trail leading into the woods but seemed not to care as he claimed for himself the new boat. All the others came to see his prize and began to quarrel over it. Quickly! Terence exclaimed grabbing Leah's arm. We need to get away before someone notices the footprints! Leah didn't even have time to agree with him before she was pulled along into the trees.**_

_**King Triton looked out his window from the throne room and watched for his grandchildren to come back. He was about to turn away and attend to some other business when something caught his eye off in the distance. They were back but something was terribly wrong! They were moving so fast and he only counted four! He quickly swam out to meet them as soon as they came through the gate. Justin was the first to swim in. He seemed terribly worried and out of energy. King Triton swam over to him as he was trying to catch his breath. Justin what happened? Where is Melody? As if in answer to his question the guard that was carrying Melody swam in. Triton's face was filled with fear as he looked towards her. Is she alright? He asked. I think so your highness. The guard said. What happened? The king said to Justin. We were on our way back from shore and we stopped to rest when suddenly the ground opened up and this whirlpool like thing came out and got Melody! It took all of our strength to pull her out! She passed out from the whirlpools power. Whirlpool, Triton asked, out of the ground? That sounds exactly like what happened to Leah! Justin, he demanded, go and gather the family! Tell them to meet in the throne room in half an hour! Yes sir! He said as he swam away. Sebastian! The king called. Yes sire! The crab said as he swam up. Sebastian I want you to go get the captain of the guard! Tell him I need to speak with him immediately! I am staying with Melody. Yes sire! Sebastian said as he quickly swam off. Now, Triton said directing the guard, follow me.**_

_**Melody lay on the bed of her room as the healer tended to her. Triton sat close by waiting. Soon Justin came in while all of the cousins waited outside the door. How is she? Justin asked as he swam over to his grandfather. She will be fine. The healer said calmly. She is just a little shaken up that's all. How long before she wakes up? Justin asked. Not long. The healer woman replied. Even as she said that Melody began to stir and soon opened her eyes. What… what happened? She asked sleepily. Oh Melody! Triton said relived. Thank goodness! Are you alright Melody? Justin asked concerned. Yes I think so, Melody said, but what happened? We got caught in a whirlpool. Justin said. We pulled you out but you lost consciousness after that. Is she okay? A voice from outside the door asked. Melody laughed as Justin opened the door to reveal all of the cousins waiting. I'm fine. She said. But I wonder…, wonder what? Triton asked. Well, Melody said, the whole whirlpool thing sounds similar to what the old turtle said happened to Leah. Yes I have been thinking about that, King Triton said sadly, I will speak to all of you about it in the throne room. Justin swam over and shooed the rest of the cousins out of the room. How are you feeling? Triton asked Melody. I feel fine. She said. Triton turned to the healer. No harm done. The healer said. She is fine. Can I get out of this bed now? She asked the healer. Yes dear but don't strain yourself! I won't. She promised. Fine then, Triton said, meet in the throne room in ten minutes. But Melody please don't strain yourself! I promise! Melody said as she got out of the bed. She swam at a slow pace until she got out of sight of her grandfather then she sped up and swam towards her cousins who were grouped together near a golden statue of one of the kings of the past. They all gathered around Melody as she reached the statue. Are you okay Melody? Coral asked. I'm fine, she replied. Who do you think sent those whirlpools? Cody asked. I don't know. Justin said. But I think it has something to do with the disappearance of Leah. You mean like the same person sent the whirlpools? Pearl asked. Yes, Justin replied, the whirlpool that almost got us was on the opposite side of the shell fields from where Leah disappeared. So it can't just be a faulty whirlpool crevice. Don't forget! Melody said. The ground was smooth before the whirlpool broke through, and there was no sign of broken ground where Leah disappeared. So you think that this Murgan really exists? Cody asked. But what would he want with us? Why are we his targets? Coral asked. I don't know. Justin replied. Children! Sebastian called as he swam towards them. De' king wants to see you in de' throne room! They had forgotten! They all rushed past the crab leaving him spinning in the water dizzy and looking rather green. Come on Sebastian, Melody said noticing him swirling in the water. We're going to be late! **_

_**Leah had never seen a tree before. She walked around and examined it then when she was sure that it was safe she reached out her hand and softly touched the brown bark of the trunk. Terence stood close by watching; she was so interested in the tree! He understood her amazement; he knew that where she came from there were no trees. He smiled as she picked up a leaf and examined it closely. Slowly she turned it around with her fingers and looked at it from all possible angles. Terence smiled remembering his first time seeing a tree! He had even dared to climb up into it! That was one of the few moments that brought him joy after… he shook the thought from his mind and walked over to where Leah was. That's called a leaf, He explained, the leaves cover the long brown things called branches that are sticking up from the base or trunk. Leah's head was spinning! There was so much to learn about the land of skies! She understood the leaf part but she didn't know what was holding the leaves to the branches if there was no water to keep them afloat like in the kelp forests back home, and why did the branches go in all different directions instead of one way as the kelp does? She voiced these questions to Terence who himself was not sure of the reason. But, he said, the branches are good for one thing! What? She asked. Climbing! He said as he climbed up onto one of the branches of the tree. Wow! Leah said watching him continue to climb up the winding branches. How…how are you doing that? She asked. It's kind of like walking, he said coming back down, here… I'll show you. **_


	13. Chapter 13 Trouble

_**King Triton had not only called the cousins but the entire royal family! Melody and Justin looked to each other wondering what this could be about. Everyone was restless about the reason for the meeting but, as protocol demanded, they waited patiently and silently for the King to speak. When everyone was accounted for he began. Now I don't want anyone to be alarmed, he said slowly, but I have decided that for the protection of this family that the elder grandchildren should be escorted to the northern stronghold for their own safety. Immediately as if on cue everyone began talking at once. Finally Triton got them all to quiet down and continued. I understand that the stronghold is usually a last resort but I have very few options before me. Whoever is threatening my family will be brought to justice but in the meantime they seem to be targeting my elder grandchildren. I want them to be protected in a secret and well guarded area. I want you children to be packed and ready to leave in two hours. Only two hours?! Serena cried. Yes Triton replied. Pack light. There will be many things at the fortress so you won't have to bring much with you. Hurry now! Everyone hurried to their rooms to pack. But father, Attina argued after they had gone, the northern fortress is so far away! I know daughter, the king comforted, but the magic shield the ancient kings put in place to protect the people will keep them safe. It's the only way I know that they can be protected. Attina had to agree. It's not the fortress that concerns me, she said under her breath, it's getting there.**_

_**Finally everyone was packed and ready to go. The cousins hugged their parents, aunts and uncles and finally their grandfather. Be safe! He whispered to each one as they hugged him. Then they swam out of the golden city with half of the Atlantian guard surrounding them. They were silent as they swam away hoping that their nightmare was almost over. Little did they know it was just beginning.**_

_**Leah was having the time of her life! She had just learned how to climb a tree and was now discovering what it felt like to be up in the branches with nothing but leaves between her and the sky. Finally she broke through the canopy of the leaves. Sunlight pored all over her face; she closed her eyes and felt the wind whip her red hair in all different directions. Soon Terence joined her. Beautiful isn't it? He asked looking towards the blanket of trees before them bathed in sunlight. I didn't know that the land could be so beautiful! She said in awe. I wish my mother could see this. A tear came to her eye as she thought about how worried her mother must be. Terence sensed her sadness and wished that he could help her. Leah, he said after a moment, we will find a way to get you back to your family. I promise. Leah smiled; she knew that he would do whatever it took to get her back home. But deep in her heart at that moment she knew part of her didn't want to go. She was about to say something when she saw something closer to shore. Terence it looks like the Pirates are coming into the tree forest as well. Terence looked to where she was pointing and then his face changed. Come on! We have to get out of here! I'll go down first and guide you, he said then stopped for a moment, Leah if this ever gets to a point where we are around other people you must promise me one thing. Of course, she replied solemnly, what is it? Don't tell anyone that you are a mermaid. Leah wondered what the problem was with that but she knew that he knew what was best so she agreed. With some effort they were finally at the base of the tree. Now, Terence said, let's see how much distance we can put between us and the shore full of pirates! Leah smiled and followed him as quickly as her legs could carry her.**_

_**The group traveled silently for a while until Cody finally had enough so he struck up a conversation with Melody. So Melody what is it like on the land when the kingdom has a crisis? Do you all have to go to a safe stronghold too? Well not really, Melody replied, we mostly stay in our own lands and sometimes people get trapped in their own castle which can be dangerous. But my grandfather, my human grandfather, took care of that problem for our castle. He dug a series of catacombs or tunnels under it. Now if a threat were to overwhelming for the families of nobility we can escape through them. But thankfully that has never happened to my kingdom. Are we there yet? Pearl asked impatiently for the five thousandth time. NO!!! Shouted an exasperated Sebastian. I don't want to hear dat question again until we get dere' understand? Yes, Coral sighed, but why is it taking so long? Because child, Sebastian said as calmly as he could, we are going to de' northern stronghold because it is FAR AWAY!!! Now if you don't mind I am going to de front of de group to get away from all de questions! And with that he swam as fast as he could to the front mumbling as he went: put me in charge of de children! What did I ever do to deserve dis'?**_

_**All of the cousins giggled. Sebastian was always fun to annoy. The remainder of the trip was much happier as they tried to think of ways to annoy Sebastian all the way in the front of the line.**_

_**Excellent! Murgan said as he watched the group swimming to the northern frontier. Well dear lady, he said turning to the figure, now who's the best? The best? Ha! So far none of your plans have worked! First the little princess escapes with some slave, then your attempt to capture Melody failed and now the kids are being escorted to the north fortress where they will be under heavy guard! The best? I don't think so!!! The figures voice was becoming shrill. You insult me. Murgan said in a calm but defensive voice. Do you really believe I intended to capture the princess and hold her for ransom? My dear woman I would not sink to such a low crime. You promised me revenge! The voice said in a tone that was getting angrier with every word. And so you shall have it! Murgan said. But I expect you to keep your end of the bargain. Now here is what you must do… **_

_**I'll race you to that rock! Cody yelled to all of the cousins. The cousins all swam as fast as they could trying to beat each other. Sebastian was totally unaware that behind him seven merpeople were racing until suddenly he was caught in a currant of bubbles as the group passed him and left him spinning so fast he couldn't tell which way was up! I win! Cody called as he reached the rock. No fair you got a head start! Coral said as she came in second. The rest of the cousins reached the rock about the same time. The guards hurried as fast as they could to keep up with the royal children. Suddenly from behind the rock a black cloud began to rise. Everyone moved back and watched the cloud get bigger. The guards were getting close and they increased speed as they noticed the cloud. Suddenly from inside the cloud a tentacle shot out and grabbed Melody around the waist! She screamed as she was pulled over to the cloud. The cloud separated to reveal a figure that Melody thought she would never see again. The tentacle squeezed her so tight she could barely breathe the name… Morgana! **_


	14. Chapter 14 Big trouble

_**Ariel stood on the palace wall and looked out over the group of ships that were departing from the harbor. Her thoughts were turned toward her family in the sea. How terrible Alana must be feeling right now! She remembered how she felt when Melody was gone, there was no worse feeling. She saw that the ships were ready to depart and she hurried towards the docks to wish her husband and his crew farewell. The king had decided to lead the search reminding his advisers, who were against it, that Leah was his niece and therefore a member of the family. Besides, he said, it's not like he would be missed. The Queen was more than capable of governing while he was away. Ariel reached the dock just as the last of the supplies were loaded onto the ship. She kissed her husband and wished him well. Don't worry, he said, if Leah is out there we'll find her! Please be careful Eric! She whispered in his ear. I will, he replied; don't bully the advisers too much! She laughed and kissed him again. Then she turned and waved to the crew. She watched as the ship departed. Finally she couldn't see the ship anymore. So she turned and walked back towards the castle.**_

_**Morgana! Where did you come from? Justin asked horrified. Morgana was supposed to be frozen in a block of ice at the bottom of the ocean! Shocking isn't it? Morgana said sarcastically. Melody was attempted to wriggle away from the sticky tentacles but was had very little luck. By this time the guards had arrived with swords drawn! Morgana didn't seem afraid but instead said something in a language that no one could understand and waved her arm around. Suddenly the guards stopped moving and dropped to the ground. Serena screamed as a guard near to her fell. Oh shut it! Morgana said. I didn't kill them they are only asleep. I wish I had that much power! But thanks to a certain someone, she said glaring at Melody, my powers are weak. What do you want witch? Melody growled as she again attempted to escape the tentacles. Revenge is what I want. Morgana hissed. But at the moment it's not what I want that matters. What do you mean? Justin said to keep Morgana busy as Cody swam over and tried to help Melody. Since you are all too stupid to understand, she said as she noticed Cody, I suppose I will show you. She grabbed Cody with two of her tentacles and threw him at Justin who caught him just in time. Now then, she said, let's get down to business! Come closer! No one moved until Morgana tightened her grip on Melody so much that it caused Melody to cry out. They all moved closer. Now stay still! She said. They did as they were told. Morgana closed her eyes for a moment as if to gather her thoughts. Then she smiled and raised both hands above her head. She again began to speak in an unknown language but this time the words were longer and sounded so evil that it hurt Melody's ears to hear them. Morgana finished speaking and looked at the children. For a moment nothing happened. Suddenly Justin cried out in pain and his tail began to glow! Everyone looked shocked for a moment as they watched him. Then Melody's tail also began to glow and Morgana released her. Then one by one all of the cousins' tales began to glow! Morgana laughed as she watched them all begin to change. Their tails split in half and legs appeared! Suddenly Melody found that she couldn't breathe! Her body instantly reacted by swimming to the surface for air. One by one her cousins followed her as best they could to the surface. The last thing they heard under the water was Morgana's evil laugh.**_

_**The surface of the water was calm and almost glass like. The only thing to be heard was seagulls calling to each other. Suddenly the surface of the water broke as Melody gasped for air. Soon six other heads broke through the surface and all gasped for air. Melody finally calmed down enough to count and see who was there. All cousins were accounted for. But they were all having trouble staying afloat. Melody looked down and discovered the reason, Legs! She exclaimed. All of the cousins heard her and looked down to discover that they too had legs! Serena began to scream. Melody told everyone how to stay afloat and after some practice they all were able to keep themselves floating. Melody looked around and to her great relief discovered a piece of land about two miles away! Everyone! She called. Follow me! She showed everyone how to swim with two legs and after some practice they could swim without help. Finally they were headed for the shore.**_

_**Sebastian watched the whole thing happen and saw as Morgana disappeared. He swam around franticly for a moment when suddenly the guards began to wake up one by one. Sebastian told them what had happened and they first went to the surface to see if the children were all right, one of the guards reported to Sebastian that the children were headed for an island that was close by and were nearly there. Sebastian then commanded that they swim with all haste back to Atlantica!**_

_**King Triton felt something change in the Ocean. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was not good.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Legs

_**Justin collapsed as he felt ground underneath him. They were finally out of the water! He couldn't believe how good air could taste! He looked around to find that the others were reaching the shore. They didn't know how to walk so they used their arms to pull them further out of the water. Finally they were completely out of the water. Justin counted heads and found that they were one short! He was about to acknowledge it when suddenly he heard a noise from the water and saw a wave coming towards them! The wave crashed on the shore and deposited Melody! Melody began to cough and sputter. Finally she stopped coughing and noticed her family on the beach. She looked down to see that where her tail used to be were her legs! She also noticed that she was wearing silk like pants in the color of her tail. Thank goodness! She thought to herself. She stood up and was unsure for a moment with her footing but soon was running along the beach towards them. What happened to us? Coral asked franticly. She had blue pants. Morgana used magic to transform us into humans! Melody said. But it doesn't make any sense! Grandfather froze her in a block of ice and sent her to the bottom of the sea! Well she got out, Pearl said annoyed, and now were stuck with these… these legs! Legs aren't all bad, Melody said trying to make the best out of a bad situation, what we need to do is find out where we are and figure out how to get back to the sea. Melody's right! Justin said. We need to find someone who can help us get back to the sea! That's it! Melody exclaimed. We need to go to my father's kingdom! How will that help us? Serena asked. Because, Melody said, nobody knows where we are right now but if we were in Caledonia grandfather would be able to find us and help us! Everyone agreed. So the first thing to do is we need to find someone who can give us directions! Melody said. Follow me! The cousins all tried to stand and follow but they were falling and most of them could only come to a sitting position. Melody turned and watched for a moment feeling rather stupid at having forgotten. Correction, she said, first you need to learn to walk.**_

_**Leah was exhausted! They had been running for hours! Finally Terence decided that they had run far enough. We can stop for a while, he said. Leah sat on the ground and tried to find her breath. Terence did the same except he lay flat on the ground. Leah finally got her breath back, she looked over to Terence who was still trying to find his breath. She smiled, something had changed her. She was no longer afraid of him nor was she skeptical of the human race. She felt something that she had never felt before. Even though she didn't know everything about him, she trusted him with her life. Terence finally caught his breath and sat up. Leah smiled. Feeling better? She asked. He nodded. Sorry we had to run all the way but I didn't want the pirates to catch up to us. Where are we going to go? Leah asked. Tortuga, He said, the pirate town. Tortuga, Leah repeated the strange name, why are we going there? Because from there, he said, we can find a ship that will take us to your cousin's kingdom where they can help us. We can make camp here. He said. She nodded and stood up. They both set to work.**_

_**This isn't working! Cody said. I can't do it! Most of the others had begun to walk on their own but Cody, Justin and Serena were still having trouble. Serena, Melody said sadly, I think the problem is your hair. MY HAIR?!? Serena said defensively. What about it. Well, Melody continued, it's so long that you keep tripping over it! But this wasn't a problem in the ocean! Yes but now it is. Melody said calmly. Would you consider cutting a little bit off? It would still be long but then it wouldn't drag the ground. Serena held on to her hair for awhile weighing the cost. Besides, melody said, I've heard that cutting hair makes it grow longer. Finally she convinced Serena and using a dagger she found lying close by she cut the bottom foot of Serena's hair off. It was still difficult for her to walk but she was no longer tripping over her braids. Finally she was walking on her own! Great! Melody said. Now for you two! She said turning to the two boys. I'm telling you! Cody said. I'm a lost cause! Just leave me! He said dramatically. Noble of you, Coral said sarcastically, and I agree let's leave him! Melody smiled. The twins were always making fun of each other and fighting. Cody I don't think you're a lost cause. She said sweetly. Well what are we going to do? Justin asked. I can't seem to get the hang of it either! Melody was trying to figure out what to do when lily got an idea. Cody, she said softly, try this. She bent down and whispered something into his ear. Be serious! He said when she finished. She nodded and crossed her arms. Cody sighed and crawled over to Justin. He took a deep breath. Sorry Justin. He said. For what? Justin asked puzzled. Cody took another deep breath and punched him in the stomach! Justin looked shocked for a moment then he jerked his head up and glared at Cody. He lunged at him. Cody screamed and tried to crawl away but Justin was using his legs to move him faster. Cody began to use his legs to try and move him faster. Finally Justin was up on his feet and although he was falling and unsure with his footing he was running after Cody. Cody finally was up on his feet and even though he was also falling he made himself run as fast as he could away from the furious Justin who was closing in. The girls all laughed at the comical scene. Finally Justin reached Cody and began to pound him. The girls watched and waited until Justin was satisfied that he had given Cody a good pounding. Finally Justin walked over to them only missing a few steps. There, Lily said softly, you can walk. Define walk, Cody said weakly as he came walking/limping over. Thanks Lily. Melody said. Oh yes, Cody said sarcastically as he nursed a bruise on his left shoulder, thank you SO much. Calm down Cody. Coral said laughing. YOU Laugh! Cody said. He tried to kill me! Come on you guys, Melody said as she walked away from the water and further into the island. Slowly the others began to follow gaining confidence with every step.**_

_**You're Majesty! You're Majesty! Sebastian called as he swam to the throne room. Sebastian? The king asked concerned. What is it? Where are the children? You're majesty, Morgana escaped! Sebastian said franticly. The kings face instantly change and the trident began to glow as rage filled his mind. WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED? He thundered. HOW? I don't know you're Majesty, but she caught us off guard near de' edge of de' island pass! Sebastian, king triton asked slowly, where are my grandchildren? Sebastian lowered his head and answered. She got dem'. What do you mean she got them? Triton asked franticly. Did she take them? Did she hurt them? No you're majesty, Sebastian said slowly, she turned dem' into… Humans!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Terence

_**Leah sat looking at the fire from a short distance. She still wasn't sure she liked fire, it scared her a little. Terence explained to her all about what a fire was and she even got to help make it but she was still unsure of how safe it was. Terence had found some weird looking plants a little ways into the woods. What are they? Leah asked. They're called Potatoes, Terence answered. They look like rocks. She said. Yes, he replied, but they aren't, you can eat the inside. Leah watched as he stuck two sticks into the ground near the fire then he stabbed the potatoes and skewered them then he laid the stick with the potatoes on top of the two sticks which made the potato stick stay up over the fire. Terence watched as Leah examined the rotisserie, the fire light illuminating her face. Finally the potatoes were done and Leah tried one for the first time. She wasn't sure of the potato at first but when she took a bite she thought it tasted very nice. Terence how far is this Tortuga? Leah asked. We should be there sometime tomorrow. What's it like? She asked. It's a pretty rough town, he replied, mostly pirates and thieves but one or two honest sailors stop there. Just remember, he cautioned, don't tell anyone that you are a mermaid. Leah looked puzzled but decided not to ask. Terence saw her confusion and answered the question that was written on her face. Because if people found out that you were a mermaid then they would discover that Atlantica really exists and they would corrupt the sea as they have corrupted the land. The city is made of gold and gold is something that people kill and die for on land. But why, Leah asked, why is it so important? Because, he said, on land gold gives you power and whoever has the most power is in charge. Oh, Leah said trying to understand. Wait how did you know the city was made of gold? How did you know there was a city?!? Terence didn't answer for a moment but instead stared at the fire. Because, he said softly, I've been there. Leah sat stunned for a moment. You have been to the Golden city? She asked. Yes, he said, when I was a young boy living near the seashell fields. Oh, she said for she knew the seashell fields quite well, that's where I was taken- wait! She said. The seashell fields, you have to be a Merperson to live there! Terence looked into her face and didn't say a word. She studied him for a moment then smiled; I knew there was something different about you! She said excitedly. But Terence, she asked confused, how did you come to be with Murgan? That, Terence said slowly, is a long story.**_

_**When I was a boy, Terence began; I lived on the outskirts of the shell fields with my mother and father. We would visit the city all the time to sell the food that my father farmed. One day when I was about ten years old my family decided to go to visit my father's family on the other side of the canyons. We were almost out of the canyons when my father felt something like a strong currant pulling him down into the canyon. My mother pushed me away so that I wouldn't be sucked in as well. But the pull became so great that eventually it sucked all of us in. I passed out. When I woke up I was chained up. I looked around to discover that there were more merpeople chained all around me. I tried to find my mother and father but they were not in my work line. I found out that we were at the bottom of the canyon and that we were supposed to be digging for rare gems. I was alone and scared until I became friends with the old merman that was chained next to me. His name was Apollo and he told me where I was and what I was supposed to do. He was a comfort to me in that dark and dreadful time but I still had no idea where my parents were. One day about a year later the guards, who seemed to be of the Sharkian race, came and took me from the work lines. We swam into one of the larger tunnels and into a large room filled with water. Then as we waited in the room it began to drain. I was terrified and wondered what they were going to do to me. Then I saw Murgan for the first time. He walked into the room and instantly I hated him, he looked at me for a moment trying to make me afraid. I decided then and there that he would never be able to get the better of me! Then he clapped his hands twice and a door opened on the far side of the room and Sharkians came in dragging my Father! He was fighting his captors as hard as he could trying to get away. Then he noticed me and changed. He was stunned for a moment not believing that it was really me. I was so happy to see him! I tried to escape so that I could see him but it was no use. Murgan threatened my father and told him that if he did anything out of line that he would never see me again. Then they dragged my father away and I was again alone. Murgan decided that he needed a slave that could walk so he decided to turn me into a human. I learned to walk and to run and to do whatever he told me to. That's how my life was until I learned of this plan to kidnap you. Then I decided that if I was ever to escape then this would be the best time. **_

_**Leah sat with tears in her eyes. What of your father? Did you ever see him again? She asked. I've seen him a few times; Terence said slowly, I even got to speak to him. The last time I saw him I promised him that I would rescue him and the other captives no matter what it took. Leah was afraid to ask the question that was in her mind but she had to know. What about your mother? She asked slowly. Terence looked at her with dry eyes and answered as softly as he could. She didn't survive.**_

_**King Triton was a raging storm! How could this have happened? He thought to himself. I imprisoned her for good! What of my grandchildren? How will I find them? What am I going to do? The guards were immediately sent out to look for Morgana and for any sign of the grandchildren's whereabouts. Tritons anger was causing the sea to become harsh and sailors were having trouble keeping the ships afloat. King Eric noticed the sea begin to toss and crash and decided that they'd sail along the coastline until the sea calmed. He wondered what had caused the sudden change. He knew that sometimes when King Triton was upset the sea would become stirred but he had never seen it change so quickly!**_

_**Ariel also noticed the change and knew that something was terribly wrong! She had to get in touch with her family as quickly as possible! She quickly ran down to the beach and sent a bubble message to her sister Arista, then waited for a reply.**_


	17. Chapter 17 The Island

_**The sun was beginning to rise and the first one up was Melody. She sat watching as her cousins all slept peacefully. They had gone at least eight miles from the beach and Melody was hoping that someone lived nearby so that she could get help. She was about to walk and see if there was any water nearby when she heard someone wakeup. Melody? Cody asked sleepily. What are you doing? I'm going to see if there is any fresh water nearby. I'll be right back. Cody only half listened as he slowly fell back asleep. Melody walked away from the group towards the soft sound of running water. She walked further into the woods and discovered a clear running river. She jumped in pants and all and felt the cool water rush all over her! She washed all the salt and grime out of her hair and cleaned her pants as best she could. Finally satisfied that she was clean she got out of the river and headed back to the group. When she arrived they were all starting to wake up. Melody where have you been? Pearl asked. I found some fresh water! Melody said. We can wash up and clean our clothes! Melody said. Come on! They all got up and followed her to the river. Now everyone needs to wash up! She said as she pointed to the river. The feel of water was so familiar but so different to Justin. He washed his pants as best he could and finally he passed Melody's inspection and slowly got out of the water. Soon the others followed and they set out to find help.**_

_**What's going on down there? Ariel asked in the bubble message. Is something wrong? The sea is tossing and crashing and the wind picked up suddenly! She yelled over the noise of the storm. Arista watched her sister's message and then took it to her father. Father! She said as she swam into the throne room carrying the bubble message. Ariel sent this! Triton watched the message and then attempted to calm down. We have to tell her about the children! Arista said sadly. I volunteer to go to the surface to explain. Out of the question! Triton said. What if she does not stop with the grandchildren? What if she is after everyone? I will take guards with me! My husband will come as well! Triton was still not sure but he finally had to allow her to go. She gathered up some of the best guards and her husband and headed for the surface.**_

_**Leah woke to the sun peeking over the horizon. She looked around but couldn't find Terence! She wondered if he needed some space after sharing so much with her last night. She waited for awhile but after about an hour she started to worry when suddenly he walked through the bushes! He walked over and set down a bag that he had brought. Where did you get that? She asked. Tortuga, he replied, it's closer than I thought. You mean it's on this island? She asked astonished. Yes that's why the pirates landed on the shore out there, he said pointing in the direction where they had come from. I bought some food and this. He said as he pulled something out of the bag and handed it to her. It was a homespun dress that was longer and nicer than the rags that she wore now; she smiled and touched the dress fondly. Thank you, she said, it's beautiful! Terence smiled; I also found a stream a little ways up the path. You can wash up and dress there. I'll stay and clear the campsite. Leah took the dress and walked to the stream. When she reached it she looked around to make sure that no one was around and then she stepped into the stream. She felt the cool water rush all over her legs as she stepped further and further into the stream. She stayed towards the shallows and washed her hair. Finally she was satisfied and left the stream. She put on the new dress; the material was different felt odd on her skin but not uncomfortable. She tried to fix her hair as best she could. When she finally felt ready she walked back to the campsite.**_

_**Terence had just finished clearing the campsite when Leah came walking back into camp. Terence couldn't help but stare. She looked amazing! Her deep red hair was semi-tamed and her brown dress draped gracefully and was held by a green bodice. She smiled as she noticed him staring at her. Well, she said, how do I look? He snapped out of it and turned his head quickly to try not to stare. You-you look great. He said embarrassed. Leah smiled and blushed slightly. We'd better eat before we go, Terence said changing the subject, chances are whatever we take with us will be stolen as soon as we get into town. Leah sat down and studied the food that Terence handed her. Terence watched as she tried to figure out what the food was. It looks like a rock. She said as she turned the food over and over in her hands. That's called bread. He said. How do you eat it? She asked. He showed by example, he took a bite out of the small loaf that he had. Leah followed his example and felt the crunchy crust turn soft as she bit down. She let out a cry of surprise as she discovered that under the crust was a soft center! Terence couldn't help but smile, the simplest thing seemed a wonder to her, he wondered if he had been this amazed at the simple things when he first saw them. They finished their meal and started towards Tortuga.**_

_**Melody and the group headed further into the island hoping to find some sign of life. The further they walked the more discouraged they became. Melody, coral said discouraged, what are we going to do? What if this is an uninhabited island? What are we going to do then? Coral if you're going to complain then stop talking now! Cody demanded. What are you going to do if I don't? Coral shot back. Stop. Melody said as she turned around to face them. If you're going to fight we will never get anything done! She said firmly. Now we have to work together if we're ever going to get out of this mess! But what if we don't find anyone? What if we're stuck here? Coral asked. We're going to find someone; Melody said reassuringly, I've been studying the tracks on the ground and there seem to be human tracks heading west. If we follow the tracks they're sure to lead us to someone. Shhh! Justin called from the front of the group. I hear something!**_

_**Ariel stood as best she could shielding herself from the wind and ocean spray that was flying everywhere soon the storm calmed and there was only a little rough water. Ariel hadn't heard back from her family and was about to send another message when suddenly a head popped out of the water! Soon more appeared. Ariel tried to see if it was Melody but she couldn't be sure. Finally the figure reached the shore and Ariel recognized her sister Arista. Arista? What's going on? She asked. Arista lifted her head and something in her eyes told Ariel she didn't want to know.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Tortuga

_**Tortuga! Leah was sure she had never seen such a place! Everywhere she looked there were what Terence called "Pirates" Leah wasn't sure exactly what a Pirate was but she knew that they enjoyed fighting and drinking and making noise! The town was filthy and more than one unpleasant smell filled the air. Even in all that Leah couldn't help but enjoy the experience. This was the first land-town that she had ever been to! Terence was focused on finding someone that would take them to Caledonia. There were few captains that would go out of their way to transport two lost teenagers to another port so the best bet was to find someone headed for Port Glory on the Caledonian coast. He looked towards a tavern that seemed to be less rowdy than the others. He and Leah headed towards it. This looks like as good a place as any to find a Capitan who will take us to Caledonia. Leah looked up at the simple sign. "The Bird and the Baby" she read slowly. That's the name of the tavern. Terence explained. It seems a respectable place. Leah nodded her head even though at the moment nothing about it looked respectable. The wood on the walls was rotting and the windows were cracked and dirty. But compared to some of the buildings they had passed on the way this place looked very decent. They walked through the door and into a large room with tables everywhere and rough looking persons at each of them. They all glanced up at the newcomers and a few of them went about their business but most of them took a second glance and then a third. Some of them just stared. Terence knew what they were staring at and without a second thought he put his arm around Leah and escorted her to the back of the building where the owner of the tavern stood waiting on customers. Leah was so relieved when Terence put his arm around her she didn't like the way some of the men were looking at her. She even smiled a little, she felt safe with him. **_

_**Justin looked out from the bushes at the edge of the woods. Hey everyone! He whispered as loud as he could. Look! Everyone looked out of the bushes. What is it? Cody asked. Melody looked out. It's a cottage! She said. What's a cottage? Coral asked. It's a house, melody said, someone lives there! Finally! Coral exclaimed. Wait! Justin said. How do we know who lives here? What if their an enemy? Well how will we ever find out if we sit here? Melody was about to respond when suddenly they heard a voice from behind them in the woods. The child is right you know.**_

_**Ariel sat on the sand. She couldn't hold herself up after receiving the news. Arista held her hand as she tried to comprehend the news she had been given. After a moment Ariel regained her composure as best she could. What do you mean by gone? She asked. I thought she was in Atlantica. Well it's not just her, my Cody and Coral are gone along with Lily, Justin, pearl and Serena. All of them? Ariel asked in shock. Yes, Arista said sadly, we don't even know what Morgana was after. She could have hurt them but she did no more to them than turn them into humans, she didn't take any of them as far as we know, and there are no reasons for her transforming them. We just don't understand! That's interesting, what would Morgana have to gain by separating the children from the ocean? She has always been interested in the Trident but how could she get that by changing them? She would have taken them if that were the case. I know, Arista said, it doesn't make any sense! If the Trident isn't what she's after than what is it?**_


	19. Chapter 19 Brenna

_**Justin whipped his head around to see an old woman standing behind the group and smiling. Everyone jumped back and made to run away. Don't be afraid children; the old woman said smiling, you have no need to fear me. Melody smiled slightly as she listened to the voice. She didn't understand why but she trusted the woman. The others were feeling the same. Now then, the woman said sweetly, you all look as if you could use something to eat! Bless you sweet stranger! Cody said happily. Follow me children. The woman said as she led them towards the cottage. Once inside, the hut seemed bigger to them than it had on the outside. It was a quaint little hut, with a fireplace that had a cheery crackling fire. A simple table with seven places set and seven chairs. This caught Melody's attention. Ma'am, she asked politely, were you expecting someone? The old woman smiled, the smile was warm and loving yet also mysterious in its own way. No, she said happily, just you. The cousins all looked to each other a little perplexed. How did you know we were coming Ma'am? Justin asked suspiciously. Ma'am? The woman chuckled. That makes me sound so old! My name is Brenna. You may call me that. Very well…Brenna but how did you know that we were coming? I didn't. Brenna said looking into his eyes as if searching for something. Justin held her gaze as long as he could. There was something about her that made him trust her completely. Finally Brenna broke her gaze. Melody took the opportunity to address Brenna. If you please Brenna we are searching for the land of Caledonia. Can you help us? Brenna seemed to ignore the question and walked over to the fireplace and stoked the fire. We could use some more firewood. Brenna said. Would you boys be so kind as to gather some from the wood pile? Justin and Cody immediately obeyed and went after the wood. Now then ladies, Brenna said sweetly, this house needs a little dusting if we are going to eat in here! The girls looked around at the perfectly cleaned house and didn't see any need for it but they obeyed and assisted her in cleaning the house up. Finally the house was to her satisfaction and the fire was ready for cooking. Brenna insisted that they all wash up in the well. They obeyed happily and walked out to the well. Once they finished they walked back into the cottage. Upon entering the cottage a wonderful smell greeted them. Brenna was finishing putting the last of the vegetables into the pot on the fire. The stew smelled so wonderful! No one had eaten since early the day before. Cody licked his lips as he smelled the food. What is it? He whispered to Justin. I don't know, Justin answered, but it sure smells good! Everyone please sit down, Brenna said, and I will bring you your food. They sat at the table and soon bowls of stew were set before them. Melody quietly cautioned them that the stew was hot. Cody didn't pay any heed, however, and took a great big spoonful! He was soon making faces trying not to scream. The other cousins were enjoying his self inflicted punishment. He looked like he wanted to cry! Finally the stew cooled down and he relaxed. Brenna's home hadn't been this happy for many years and the cousins hadn't felt this safe in quite a while. They were all perfectly content.**_


	20. Chapter 20 Finding a Captain

_**Excuse me; are you the owner of this establishment? Terence asked the man behind the desk. Aye, the man answered, what can I do for ye? I am looking for a ship that is sailing in the direction of the kingdom of Caledonia do you know of any? Leah hoped that this man knew of a ship. The last six places they tried kept referring them to other taverns. It seemed that no one was headed to Caledonia. I might, the man was saying, for the right price. Terence rolled his eyes and after a moment put some money down on the desk. The man looked down and smiled. That un' over there. He said pointing to a man in the far corner of the building. The man was sulking over a bottle of something or other. He was scraggly looking with dark hair in long dreads and big hat. He looked like a pirate but beggars can't be choosers. Terence thanked the bar owner and walked over to the table with Leah. The man was muttering something under his breath and studying a map of sorts he didn't look up as they approached him he didn't even seem to notice them. Terence cleared his throat trying to get his attention. Go away. The man said without looking up. Pardon the intrusion sir but-, Terence started to say. You are forgiven, the man said without looking away from his map; just don't let it happen again. Leah stared at the man, he was obviously drunk and certainly borderline insane. He was filthier than many of the other sailors that she had seen in Tortuga but he was certainly not the worst. Terence pulled up a chair and sat down across the table from the man. Leah followed his example. Sir, he said to the man in a business like tone, I hear you are headed to the port in Caledonia. This statement caused the man to look up from his paper for the first time. Leah finally got a good look at his face. He was definitely a pirate! His beard was braided in two and he had an earring. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't washed in about a month. His skin was sun burnt and he needed a shave. Now who told you that? He said in a calm voice. That is my own business. Terence answered. My friend and I need to get to Caledonia… someone told me you were headed there. That all depends mate. The man said smiling. Depends on what? Terence asked dryly. How bad do you need to get to Caledonia? Or more importantly… how much are you willing to pay? Terence smiled slightly. So you're saying you are going to Caledonia? Mate, the pirate said, for the right price I'll sail you and your bonny lass to heaven and back! Terence produced a sack of gold from inside his pack and placed it on the table. The man opened the sack of gold and looked inside. He smiled as he put the sack into his coat pocket. He stood up and smiled. Done! He said. He extended his hand to complete the deal. Terence shook his hand. By the way, he said, my name is Terence and this is my friend Leah. The Pirate smiled as if proud to introduce himself. They call me Roberts, Bartholomew Roberts.**_

_**Leah and Terence followed Roberts out of the tavern and towards the harbor. Leah wasn't sure what to make of this Captain Roberts. He seemed to be talking to himself as he walked on the docks. She looked towards Terence who seemed just as unsure about this Captain as she was. Don't worry, he whispered to her, all that matters is that we get to Caledonia. There she is mates! Roberts said proudly. The Scurvy Serpent! Both Terence and Leah gasped as they set eyes upon the ship for the first time. It was beautiful! Terence was the first to break the silence. I've heard stories about this ship. He said transfixed. Corse you have! Roberts said happily. The Serpent is the fastest, best ship in the Caribbean! Leah had to smile. He talked about that ship as if it was his dearest love! They walked aboard the ship and were greeted by an old man who looked as if he had been at sea all his life. Ah! Roberts said noticing the man, this is Bloody Bill he will help you until we reach our destination so don't bother me with details go about your business and I need rum!!! He seemed very preoccupied with something. So Terence didn't question him further. What be yer' orders capn'? Bill asked. We sail at dawn for … for… Caledonia? Terence cut in. Yes! Roberts said happily. We sail for Caledonia! Leah sighed. This was going to be one long voyage!**_

_**Ariel hugged her sister goodbye. Don't worry, she said, I know Melody will find a way to get home and I will send word as soon as I hear anything. Thank you! Arista said. If we find out anything I will let you know. Ariel watched as her sister and the guards disappeared into the sea. She stood up and brushed the sand off of herself and was about to go back inside when suddenly she saw a ship coming towards the shore. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was Eric's ship! She raced towards the docks. She knew she didn't look very regal with her skirts hitched up and her hair flowing freely as she ran but at this point she didn't care. The ship reached the docks about the same time she did and Eric was a little surprised to see her in such a state. Tears were running down her face as she fell sobbing into his arms. She had tried to be strong for Arista but now she felt the sense of helplessness creeping in. Ariel what's wrong? Eric said worried. It's about Melody! She gasped. What about her? Eric asked in a panic. Ariel told him what Arista had told her. When she was finished she began to cry and Eric held her close but didn't say a word. Finally she calmed down and was able to talk again. Eric looked at his wife with the same fear that she felt. I am going back out there. He said. We need to re supply but as soon as that is done I will sail towards the Caribbean and search for Melody and the others. Ariel wanted to come with him but he insisted that she stay. You know our daughter; he said reassuringly, she's probably on her way right now. She won't let anything stop her and she knows the way home. Ariel smiled she knew that was true. Soon the ship was re supplied and ready to go. Ariel watched as the ship departed from the harbor. When the ship was lost from sight she looked out over the horizon and said a prayer for her husband, family, and her little girl.**_


	21. Chapter 21 Long Night

_**The cousins helped Brenna cleanup the dishes and kitchen. Soon the house was clean again. Everyone watched as Brenna walked to a chest and began to pull out blankets. Here we are! She said as she handed one to each of them. Now it's time to sleep. She said. Everyone find a place to sleep and get a good rest you've had a trying few days. None of the cousins questioned how she knew about the last few days they were too tired and came to expect her to know things about them that they didn't tell her. She sat in a rocking chair that Melody hadn't noticed before and began to softly hum a tune as they one by one drifted off to sleep. The last thing Melody remembered was the fire crackling and the warmth of the blanket as she allowed sleep to overtake her. **_

_**Leah's first night aboard the Scurvy Serpent was very … interesting. The pirates were rowdy and most were drunk. Terence stayed close by her side the whole time. She was grateful for that. She was okay with Bloody Bill but some of the others frightened her. There were two pirates in particular that gave her the creeps. One was tall and skinny with a patch over his eye and the other was shorter and fatter and kind of bald. They were always doing something weird. The other pirates seemed to mind their own business and keep away from them. Bloody Bill assured her that the men meant no harm but were only surprised to see a woman on board. Ladies such as yourself tend to avoid pirates such as ourselves. Leah could see why, they were dirty and vile and sometimes quite rude. But she tried not to let it show that she felt that way. She fell asleep that night hoping that this trip would be short and quick. She didn't want to spend any more time on this ship than she had to. **_

_**Ariel's night was one of the worst she'd ever had. She could barely sleep for all the worry. She knew that Melody could take care of herself but sometimes no matter how capable a person was, things could still happen. She also knew that the others, her nieces and nephews, had never been on land before and so Melody would have to take care of them and teach them how to survive until they got back home. The thing that worried her the most was the reason behind Morgana's cruelty. She couldn't get her hands on the Trident by separating the family. Could she?**_


	22. Chapter 22 Morning again

_**Melody woke the next morning refreshed. She had never slept so well! She sat up as the smell of breakfast reached her nose. Good morning dear, Brenna said as she turned and noticed her, sleep well? Yes, Melody answered, thank you. They certainly are sound sleepers. Brenna said as she noticed the others. Melody smiled as she watched them. They were sprawled every which way on the floor and some of them were tangled up in their blankets. They're not used to sleeping with blankets I'm afraid. She said trying not to laugh. Brenna smiled as she went back to cooking. Why is that dear? She asked softly. Melody realized that she had never told Brenna who they were. She wondered even now if she should. Well you see… its sort of complicated… I don't understand it myself… I really don't know how to explain it. Brenna turned and walked over to Melody and placed a hand on her shoulder. That's all right, she said, I understand some secrets are meant to be kept. Melody looked up into her face sad that she hadn't shared the secret, she did trust Brenna. Brenna looked at her for a moment and then winked! Melody gasped, Brenna knew, she could see it in her eyes. How did you- melody began to say but stopped she knew Brenna would never tell her. She smiled, is it that obvious? For some of you yes, Brenna said, the blue haired one was a dead giveaway and your accent as well. Your clothes, or lack thereof, aren't seen much around here. But some of you hide it very well. Like you for example, you look slightly different than the others. Melody nodded her head. It was true she didn't look quite like the rest of them because of the mix of human and mermaid blood in her. Sometimes she wished that she looked like everyone else. Dear, Brenna said as she sat next to her, sometimes being different isn't all bad. Melody had come to expect Brenna to know what she was thinking but sometimes it still surprised her. I don't think its bad; Melody said quietly, just sometimes I wish it wasn't so obvious. But child, Brenna said, you are an amazing gift to your family. If you hadn't come along they might have gone on hating each other forever. Melody knew Brenna was right. Being part human and part mermaid wasn't so bad she could do things that no one of either race could do like live on land but visit the sea any time she wanted, and Melody had yet to meet another human that could talk to fish. But still it was a lonely feeling being the only one. But Brenna, Melody asked, have you ever met anyone like me? You mean half Mermaid half human? Brenna asked, no dear I haven't. But then if there were others like you, you wouldn't be one of a kind would you? Melody had to smile at this simple logic. Don't worry. Brenna said. You will understand your purpose someday. Melody was about to question further but Brenna got up and began cooking. Melody folded her blanket and looked for some way to help out. I have something for you dear. Brenna said as she walked over to the same chest that she had pulled the blankets out of. She dug through the chest and after a moment produced a simple dress. She handed it to melody. Here, she said go wash at the well and put this on. The clothes you have now simply will not do for travel. Melody had to agree! She was barely dressed! So she did as she was bidden and walked out to the well and washed her hands and face. It felt good to change after spending the night in her other clothes. When she was finished she walked back into the house. Everyone else was just starting to wake up some came to realize that their blankets were now holding them captive! Cody fought furiously with his blanket as Justin tried to untangle him, Pearl was easier to untangle. The rest had few problems. Brenna gave each of them an outfit and told them one by one to go and wash. **_

_**Breakfast was wonderful! There were eggs, porridge seasoned with cinnamon, bread with jam, hot tea and fruit. The cousins had never seen any of these foods before! Melody showed them how to eat them and Cody waited until he knew the food was cool enough to eat. Brenna enjoyed watching the cousins exclaim over every different food. Melody was also enjoying it. She loved to see her cousins discover something new. Usually they were teaching her about things. Like the first time she ever met them…..**_

Melody was so excited! She was going to visit her family in Atlantica for the first time! It had been almost six months since the Morgana incident and her grandfather insisted that she come and meet the rest of her family. She was excited but she was also nervous. What if they didn't like her? After all she had never really fit in on land until her new friend Elaina came along. Even now she still felt like a fish out of water. But this would be worse! She would be a fish out of water in the water! She almost didn't want to go but her mother and father told her that she would have a wonderful time! So she had agreed. Her grandfather told her to drink out of a silver vial that he had brought her. She did and was soon transformed into a mermaid with a red tail and white shells. Soon she was on her way to Atlantica! When she arrived she was greeted by her mother's friend flounder and his family. There were so many guppies! Then she saw her friends tip and dash who visited Atlantica often and heard that she would be there. Then she entered the palace was greeted by her six aunts. They were very curious about their youngest sister's child. Melody soon felt accepted and was excited to meet the rest of the family. The first of her cousins that she met was Arista's two eldest: Coral and Cody. The then nine year old twins were already fighting all the time! They stopped fighting just long enough to introduce themselves to Melody. Arista then spent the rest of the time trying to pry them apart. The next cousins introduced were Leah, Pearl and Lily. Leah and Lily were ten and both very shy. They didn't say anything to Melody but instead looked at her curiously. Pearl was eleven and very talkative. She immediately asked Melody everything about her. Melody didn't mind though. She was sure she would be doing that before too long. Then Serena swam up with her bright blue hair flowing behind her. Melody had never seen anyone with blue hair before but she thought it was beautiful! She discovered right away that Serena was quite vain. She spent all of her time talking about herself and brushing her hair. She didn't meet Justin till later. Her cousins wasted no time in showing her around. They told her where to find the best shells and which plants were safe to touch. Melody knew after only a short time that she felt at home in the sea, maybe more than on land.

_**Melody? Melody! Huh? Melody asked as she was drawn back to reality. Everyone was looking at her. She blushed. Sorry, she said, I must have been spacing off. Brenna asked you a question. Pearl said. Melody again apologized. Brenna studied her for a moment. That's quite alright child. I was just going to ask you, Where you plan on going from here? We are headed for the country of Caledonia. Aha! So you are a Caledonian! I thought I detected an accent. Melody smiled. Yes I am. Well how are you going to get there? I'm not sure where we are at the moment. Melody admitted. That's the first step. True, Brenna said, that would make it difficult. But I can help you with that. You are about a week's sail from Tortuga. This is a small island that is almost completely uninhabited except for me. But I know a way to help you. There is a ship that docks here every so often and the captain is a friend. They will take you to Caledonia. They are here now? Coral asked. They will be here in three days. Brenna replied.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Aboard the Serpent

_**Leah was getting used to the Scurvy Serpent and its crew. Bloody Bill was quite helpful. He was teaching her all about the ship. She learned all about how the ship works and what the crew did. Terence stuck by her side the whole time, partly because Capitan Roberts freaked both of them out. He was always talking to himself and going on about some weird adventure he's had. She noticed that most of the crew left him alone. Bloody Bill told her that Roberts had some wild adventures and that often he was still facing consequences for some of his earlier escapades. Leah wasn't sure what this meant but Bloody Bill seemed like the sort of fellow that you could count on, despite his strange name.**_

_**Well… Leah said to Terence, if Bloody Bill says that Roberts isn't crazy I believe him. He's not crazy, Terence agreed, he's INSANE!!!! With that he stormed off to help with the sails. Leah sighed. Terence had been upset with himself ever since they boarded the serpent. For three days they had been sailing out on the open sea and so far nothing had happened. But Terence had gotten to hearing stories from some of the crew about how Roberts had managed the Serpent in the past and now he was a little less than sure about his choice of transportation. Leah sat on the edge of the ship and stared out to the horizon. What a beautiful sight this world was! The sun was just about down and the stars were reflecting on the water. It looked like thousands of tiny lights floating all around them. Trouble with your man lass? A familiar voice called her out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around to discover that none other than Bartholomew Roberts had been sitting on the port bow of the ship listening to their entire conversation! Leah was surprised but she tried to hide it. How long have you been sitting there? She asked him embarrassed. Long enough, he answered, your man doesn't seem particularly thrilled to be in my presence aboard the Serpent. Is that right lass? Well…, Leah said hesitantly, it's not all about that exactly. Then what is it about? Roberts asked moving in closer. Leah was suddenly quite uncomfortable he seemed to be trying to get information out of her and that was one thing she certainly wasn't going to give him! Capitan Roberts, she began as authoritatively as she could, I don't know what you hope to gain by this confrontation but I assure you. You're not going to get it! Now lass you've gone and insulted me! Roberts said looking heartbroken. Why would you think I want anything? See how she insults me! He asked his shoulder. He seemed to think that there was someone there! Leah just stared at him. He was most definitely insane! Now then lass, he said, why would you and smiley be squabbling aboard my fine vessel? Makes a sound- mind go crazy with suspense! Leah wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or just trying to annoy her. She guessed that by smiley he meant Terence. Well didn't you hear? She asked slightly annoyed. Maybe I did an' maybe… I didn't. He said leaning on the ship rail. I don't think you'd be interested. Leah replied trying to change the subject. So is it true? She asked. Is what true girl? Roberts asked leaning closer. All the stories about you, Leah replied, the raids, the thefts, all the problems you cause. Oh that, he said, yes it's all true. Leah nodded her head slowly. He is insane, she thought to herself. Why do you do it? She asked him. For the glory I guess, Roberts replied. Glory, Leah replied, what glory? Think about it lass, Roberts said, how many people talk about law abiding citizens? Leah shrugged. Not many I guess, she replied. Now how many people talk about those who… choose to make their own laws? Roberts asked. Leah thought for a moment. Well… everybody, she replied, but why would you want to be remembered for all the bad things you've done? The point is not being remembered for something, Roberts said, it's being remembered. **_

_**Terence looked over from his work and saw Leah talking to Roberts by the starboard side of the ship. In an instant he had an overwhelming urge to kill Roberts. He realized that the captain was trying to get on Leah's good side for whatever sick twisted reason he had. Terence tried to think of something to do to keep Leah away from Roberts. **_


	24. Chapter 24 Three days later

_**The three days they spent with Brenna were some of the best days the kids had ever had! Everyone was confidant with their legs and learning all about the surface. Brenna seemed to be so glad to have them there. She was such a motherly woman. But soon the three days were over and they were headed to the other side of the island. Brenna escorted them towards the shore. When they reached the shore Brenna gave them her blessing and a personal parting word to each. You're not coming with us? Coral asked. No, Brenna said sweetly. I have work to do. Now when you find her, tell her that the lady of the woods sent you. We will. Melody said looking towards the shore. There's the ship! She said pointing to the horizon. Everyone looked to where melody was pointing. Thank you Brenna! Justin said. But as he turned to look she wasn't there! Look! He said to the others. They all turned to see that Brenna was indeed gone! How does she do that? Cody asked. Melody smiled. There was more to Brenna than meets the eye.**_

_**Ariel sat at her window overlooking the ocean. The palace was quiet and tense with both the princess gone and the king out looking for her. Ariel was so worried! There had been no word for almost a week! Leah was at least able to send a message to the family. But depending on the situation they may not be able to reach her! What if they were hurt, or in trouble? How would Eric ever find them if they were stranded somewhere? She scolded herself for getting into such frenzy. Her main job right now was to try and figure out how Morgana could be alive and what she hoped to accomplish by taking the young ones.**_

_**Shhhhh!!!! Justin hissed to the others as they snuck towards the beach. When they reached the edge of the woods they watched the ships crew come ashore. They looked like cutthroat pirates! Melody only stared at them. Well what are we waiting for? Cody asked. Cody, look at those pirates! Coral said. Not really the welcoming kind. Well maybe they just look mean. Melody said. Maybe they are really... very… nice. She said losing confidence with every word. Well we'll never know unless we try. Justin said as he stepped forward. All of the cousins walked in a close group towards the ship's crew. Melody motioned towards one of the nearby crew members. They all walked over to the man and melody began to speak. Excuse me sir. She said. Who is the captain of this ship? The man looked up at her and stared for a moment. After a moment he smiled. That way, he said pointing towards the ship. Thank you. Melody said as she turned towards the ship. When they reached the ship they looked around but they couldn't tell who the captain was. The crew was all staring at them as they walked to the ship. Finally melody spotted someone who might be the captain. She directed everyone to follow her. She walked up to the man he was so tall! He looked like a trained sea man. His skin glistened from the sweat pouring down his face. He was enormous! His muscles were huge! He looked like he could snap any of them in half without a second thought. He was calling out orders to the rest of the crew. Melody summoned all of her courage and walked up to the man. Excuse me sir? She asked. Are you the captain? The man stared down at the group of kids standing before him. He slowly smiled and his smile turned into a laugh. They looked like they were going to faint from fright. Melody was confused! This was not usually how someone answered. She waited for an explanation. After a moment the man stopped laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye. I'm sorry, he said chuckling. His voice was deep and had a friendly sound to it. It's just that you all look so funny! Melody turned to see her cousins all staring at the big man in awe. She had forgotten that except for Brenna, the others had seen no humans since they came to the land. Also, very few merpeople were as tall as king triton and almost none were as strong. But this man was both taller and broader! Melody had to smile their expressions were rather funny. You must forgive my family, Melody said, we have been traveling a long time and they are… um… not used to seeing pirates. She lied. We seek passage on your ship. She said quickly changing the subject. Well that's something you'll have to ask the captain. He said. But wait, aren't you the captain? Melody asked. The big man shook his head. Nope, he said, I'm just the first mate. That, he said pointing towards the crow's nest, is the captain. Everyone looked to where he was pointing. The figure was standing on top of the crow's nest staring down at the crew. The tall man waved his arm and in an instant the figure leapt from the crow's nest and grabbed a rope which it used to swing clear around to the mast. Then it leapt onto the mast and grabbed another rope. Finally when the figure was directly above them it did a flip and landed next to the tall man. Everyone stared. It was a woman!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Rowan

_**A woman! This was almost too much for melody to handle. Excuse me, she asked, are you the captain of this ship? I am, the woman replied, Captain Rowan of the Blood Rose she said pointing to her ship. And who might you be? I am Princess Melody and this is my family. We need transportation to Caledonia. Someone told us that you could help. They did huh? She said skeptically. Well I don't take passengers on the Rose. It is not a touring ship princess. Melody was surprised at Rowans abrupt nature and general rudeness. She would have given her a piece of her mind if she hadn't needed her help so bad. Well I'm sure it's not, Melody said, but maybe you can make an exception? Rowan looked at her and smirked. Yeah I don't think so. She said. Melody had one last card to play. My father would pay you well for transporting us. She said hopefully. Rowan seemed to think for a moment. Nope sorry, try the next ship. The Lady of the woods sent us! A voice called. Everyone turned to see Lily staring at Rowan intently. Rowan seemed to challenge her for a moment but Lily held her ground. Rowan's eyes grew wide and then slanted and she scowled. Why would she send you to me? She asked. She knows I don't take passengers unless it's important! It is important! Melody replied. We have to get back to our family so we can help defeat Murgan! This name seemed to catch Rowan's attention. Murgan, she repeated the name, you're going after Murgan? Yes, Melody replied, he's done terrible things to our family and he's going to regret it! That's why we need to get home! We don't have much time! Rowan didn't speak for a moment as she thought about what Melody had said. Finally she shook her head and sighed. You have ten minutes to be on board. She said as she walked away.**_

_**Leah couldn't help but notice that Terence and Roberts didn't seem to get along very well. Of course Roberts seemed to only get along with himself most of the time. Still it made her uneasy. She didn't want Terence to be angry especially with her. But she couldn't understand what made him so upset in the first place. All she knew was that every time Roberts started to talk to her Terence would intervene or something would happen. Not that Leah was upset by that. Roberts always made her uncomfortable, like he was after something. He was always asking her why she hadn't heard of certain things. She was worried that he might know her secret. She wasn't sure how she would handle the situation if the question ever came up. She never wanted to be home more than now. She wondered how far it was to Caledonia. She asked Bloody Bill a few times but he couldn't give her an exact time. At least two more weeks, he told her, just enjoy the trip. That's easy for you to say! She muttered to herself. She didn't know if she would make it.**_

_**Well! Melody said exasperated. That was the rudest most obnoxious woman that I have ever met!!! Justin didn't say anything. Cody laughed at the expression of disgust on Melody's face. She turned and glared at him. He shut up quickly. Well we'd better get on the ship. Coral urged. They walked over to get aboard. Justin seemed in his own little dream world, Melody looked like she wanted to kill someone. Maybe we should have waited for the next ship, Cody whispered to Serena. Serena nodded in agreement.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Trouble on the water

_**Leah walked along the deck enjoying the afternoon. She watched as the crew worked in the rigging. She turned her attention to the open sea that lay before her. It looked so peaceful! She was finding it harder and harder to believe that she had ever been a part of it. She had been on land for only a short time but so much had happened to her! She was slowly starting to enjoy being a part of this new world. She wondered if this was how her aunt Ariel felt when she left the sea to be with her true love. She blushed at the thought. The first thing she would do when she saw her grandfather would be to ask him if he could change both her and Terence back into merpeople. She wondered if her grandfather knew about the slaves and their evil master. She wondered if she should send another message to her family. She knew that now would be a bad time. Everyone would see her and would quickly figure it out. She would have to do it tonight when no one was around. She was about to go below when something on the horizon caught her eye. She stared at the shape until she realized that it was a ship! Mr. Bill! She called. He came over and she pointed to the ship on the horizon which was getting closer every second. He studied it for a moment then tuned and with more speed than she thought he had he ran to Roberts's cabin. Cap'n! cap'n!!! He called as he ran into the cabin. He soon emerged with Roberts who had grabbed his telescope and ran to the side. He seemed to study the ship for a moment and then sighed. Gentlemen! He called to the crew. We have company! Prepare the cannons! The men all cheered and moved faster than Leah had ever seen them move! Mr. Bill ran over and grabbed Leah by the arm. Best to come with me miss! He called. This could get messy! Leah allowed herself to be dragged to the captain's cabin. Once inside she ran to the window to watch the action. Outside the men were loading the cannons and preparing their weapons. Finally the battle began! Leah watched as men boarded the ship and some of the Serpent's crew boarded the other ship. She watched as the swords clashed and the men fought. **_

_**King Eric's crew was all skilled fighters and they wasted no time in attacking the Pirate ship. Eric could tell that the ship was the Scurvy Serpent. Very few Captains ever dared to go against the Serpent. He knew he couldn't win the fight but his crew did their best. Finally he saw a chance to get his crew away. He gave the order and the crew retreated. They left just as quickly as they had come. Eric would deal with Captain Roberts another time. He was sick of the pirates picking fights! Roberts time would come, whether by his hand or another's, his time would come.**_

_**Leah waited until the sounds of fighting had died down before she looked out the window. The crew seemed to be cleaning up wounds and doing a head count. She slowly proceeded from the cabin out to the deck. The first person she searched for was Terence. He was over near the helm trying to dress a sword wound. Leah ran over to him. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her. She ran up and hugged him tight! He hugged her right back not caring how much his arm hurt. Suddenly she pulled away! Your arm!!! She exclaimed. He looked back to his wound. Here, she said, let me take a look at it! She began to wash and dress the wound. Why did they attack us? She asked. THEY didn't. We attacked THEM. What? She asked concerned. What do you mean? Our wonderful captain decided to pick a fight with the opposing ship. Glad to here you think so highly of me laddie! A familiar and unwelcome voice said. Captain Roberts! Terence half yelled. What was all that about? Why did you attack that ship? They were going to let us pass peacefully! Not from where I was standing. Roberts said. The Royal armadas are always looking for a way to pick a fight with us. Sometimes the best defense is to beat them at their own game. So you just plan on picking a fight with every ship that passes us? Is that it? Look boy, Roberts said getting very serious; this is a more serious matter than you think. We Pirates have developed a rather unpleasant reputation with the law. We have accepted it. So you have a choice: you can accept the hard truth as we have, or you can swim to your destination, your choice. With that he walked away into his cabin and slammed the door. Leah turned to Terence, don't upset him. She said sadly. I understand that you're upset but he is the captain. We'll be okay. All we have to do is agree with him until we get to my cousins. Then we never have to think of this place again! Leah don't you understand. Terence said sadly. What if we don't make it to Caledonia? What if we end up dying because Captain Roberts decides to pick a fight with the wrong ship? Leah our lives are at stake here. Not only ours but also the lives of all those slaves that are counting on us? Leah this is one risk we cannot afford. Leah put her hand on Terence's arm. I will contact my family the when it gets dark, she said calmly, I'll tell my grandfather about the slaves and we WILL make it to Caledonia. You need to relax. I understand you worried but picking fights with the Captain isn't going to fix anything. Trust that Roberts knows what he is doing. Besides we're only a few days away. I'm sure it can't be much further. Terence didn't seem convinced but he did calm down a little. Leah smiled. I'll tell you when the coast is clear. Terence said. Then you can contact your family.**_


	27. Chapter 27 Revelations on the waves

_**The new passengers on the Blood Rose were having worse luck than those of the Scurvy Serpent. Melody was so close to killing Rowan. So far they had three different skirmishes with passing ships. They had been at sea for a total of two days and already their lives had been in danger three times. She expressed these concerns to Rowan who didn't seem to care. Melody began to question Brenna's wisdom in choosing this ship and more importantly this captain. However most of the others were beginning to enjoy themselves. Serena was really loving lying in the sun and getting a tan (between battles). Cody had found his way into the rigging and now no one could get him out! He spent all day in the ropes and his favorite spot was the crow's nest. Usually if they were looking for him all they had to do was look up and they would find him. Pearl and coral had taken to helping in the galley. They were always trying to figure out how to make the cooks slop taste better. This caused some trouble in the galley and the cook was close to resigning. But once he tasted their concoction he made them assistant cooks and official cleanup crew. They were having a blast! Lily tried to help with the work that the crew had to do but she wasn't very strong. So she sat by the big man whom they had met first. They found out his name was Sampson. He was a wonderful storyteller as well as being incredibly strong. So she did the smaller jobs like coiling rope and hauling buckets of glue and water, while he did the more difficult jobs like moving fifty pounds of wood or fixing the ship. All the while they would talk to each other about everything. He would tell her all about his old home before he became a pirate. She would tell him all about life under the sea. By this time the secret had gotten out and all the crew knew that they were not really humans. They seemed surprised but they didn't seem to overreact. They were quickly becoming the best of friends. Meanwhile Melody and Justin were unsure what to do with themselves. They helped where they could but they didn't really find anywhere they could be of great assistance. So they resorted to sitting together and talking. That is, whenever Justin wasn't following Rowan around. Melody could see that they boy was clearly smitten. He hung on her every word and watched her every move. Melody would have been happy for him had it been any other girl. But it was Rowan! She was just so… so… she didn't know exactly what it was that she hated about her but she knew she did. She didn't like the fact that Rowan almost seemed to be returning his affections. She would smile whenever Justin talked to her. Or even worse, she would just walk over and talk to him! Melody felt like a little sister who was losing her older brother who also happened to be her best friend. The more attention he paid to Rowan, the less he paid to her! She knew it was silly to feel this way. She knew things couldn't be the same forever. But all the same she didn't have to like it! **_

_**That night Melody had finished her dinner and she decided to sit out on the open deck under the stars. She sat on the edge of the deck trying to figure out what Morgana was accomplishing by turning them into humans. She heard someone coming and she decided to move and hide. She didn't understand why she did this but she did it none the less. She hid behind a Barrel that was close to the galley door. She looked out just enough to see that it was Cody and Justin! They began to talk about their journey so far. So, Cody asked, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Justin seemed to pause before he continued. Cody what do you think of Rowan? What the captain? She's okay I guess. She's kind of bossy. But other than that… Why do you ask? Justin didn't say anything. He just stared out to sea. Cody, I'm telling you this because you are the only guy I know. I think I'm in love. Yuck, Cody said. I know it's weird. Justin said, but it's true! I've never felt like this before. I can't stop thinking about her! Every time I see her, my tongue gets all tied up and I feel like I'm gonna throw up! That's not love! Cody said. That's the flu! Seriously man I'm happy for you but if it's all the same to you I'm gonna keep my belief that girls are no good for just a little bit longer. Cody, Justin asked half laughing, aren't you a little old to still believe in cooties? Well it's a hard fear to get over! Cody exclaimed. I'd rather not take any chances just yet thank you! Honestly, Justin said exasperated, what are you gonna do the day you fall in love? They both laughed. Well, Cody said sounding more grown up, I really am happy for you man. Do you think she loves you back? I don't know, Justin said, and it's driving me crazy! I really hope so! I think she likes… me at least it's a start. They kept talking but Melody didn't hear a word of it she was lost in a memory again.**_

_Melody swam through the palace feeling so at home! She really did like her cousins! They all seemed very nice and no one acted like they still resented her for the little misunderstanding with Morgana. She explored all of the little nooks and crannies of the palace. It was so beautiful! She was about to go back to her room when she spotted something moving in a potted plant nearby. She pretended that she didn't notice and continued to swim along the palace hallway. She saw it move again! She figured that it was some random sea creature. But as she swam along the hallway she would hear something behind her as if it was following her! She didn't quite know what to make of it! She decided to outsmart whoever it was. She swam as fast as she could, trying to shake off her follower. It seemed that no matter how fast she swam, whoever it was always followed close behind. She wanted to find out who it was. She saw an opportunity! She quickly ducked behind a plant. She gasped as a young mer-boy swam by looking around. She giggled. He looked confused. He must have heard her because he turned towards the plant. She covered her mouth but it was too late. He swam towards her. She decided to face him. She shot out of the plant and stopped directly in front of him. He was totally surprised! He gasped and fell back. He was about to swim away she grabbed his arm. Hey wait! Why were you following me? Melody asked. I wasn't following you! He said still trying to pull away. Anyway, what were you doing hiding behind the plant? He said. I was looking to see who was following me!!! Melody said almost yelling. They both looked at each other for a moment and then collapsed in a fit of laughter. Melody finally regained control. My name's Melody, she said between giggles. He straightened up and tried to look very important. My name's Justin. He said. They both collapsed in a fit of laughter again. After a minuet they calmed down. You're Aunt Ariel's daughter aren't you? He asked. Yep. She said. Who do you belong to? My mom is princess Attina. She's going to be queen someday. Oh yes, I met her in the throne room earlier. Melody said remembering. Why weren't you there? Justin shrugged. I didn't feel like it. He said. Melody chose not to be offended. She wished she were able to escape all the boring meetings like her cousin! So what were you doing hiding behind the plant? She asked. Well, He said, I didn't want to go to the meeting this morning so I've been… um… staying in the plant. Hiding you mean? Melody said with an air of sarcasm. Justin smiled sheepishly. Melody laughed. She really liked Justin! He seemed to be a lot like her. After that day they were near inseparable. _

_**Melody felt a tear coursing down her cheek. She needed to be alone for a while. **_

_**Leah peeked around the corner. Nobody in sight! She quickly ran towards the starboard side and waited. Soon she saw someone coming! Psst Leah it's me! Leah breathed a sigh of relief. Terence! She said. We have to hurry! He came over quickly making sure no one saw him. Okay, he said finally, I don't think anyone is around. Leah nodded and leaned over the side of the ship and as a wave crashed into the side she grasped some of the water. The water began to form into a perfect bubble. She closed her eyes and focused. Terence watched as a colorful blur began to form in the bubble. As he watched it the color began to focus and it looked like a person. Soon the person became very clear. They could see that it was King Triton! He seemed to be thinking hard about something. Leah was so happy to see him that she almost couldn't speak. But she regained her composure enough to address him calmly. Grandfather? Can you hear me? She asked. His head shot up and Leah could instantly tell that he was worried about something. He looked around and then saw her messenger bubble. Leah!!!!! He exclaimed. He seemed to want to jump out of his seat. Leah are you okay? What happened? Where are you? Are you okay? He looked so worried! Leah tried to comfort him. I'm fine. It's a long story but don't worry about me! She said trying to sound happier than she felt. Leah, the king asked, where are you? Do you need help? Leah knew that there was no time for a long story of how they got to where they were. So she decided to get right to the important things. Grandfather this is Terence, she said pulling Terence into the view of the bubble. He helped me escape from the sorcerer. We are headed for Melody's kingdom. We should be there in a few days. We will meet you as soon as we get there. But there is something very important that I need you to know. The sorcerer is kidnapping merpeople and forcing them into slavery. Fortunately Terence helped me and we escaped. But there are many others who are still there. King Triton looked like he wanted to kill someone. He assured them that he would figure something out. But where are you? He asked sounding really worried. We are on the ship the Scurvy Serpent captained by Bartholomew Roberts. We are about four days away from Caledonia. Please don't worry about us! We'll there as soon as we can! The king could feel that Leah's energy was draining. He didn't want her to faint so he agreed. But before he left he remembered something! Leah! Have you seen your cousins? Leah was about to ask him what he was talking about when they heard a voice from behind them. Having a good evening? **_

_**Triton watched as Leah gasped and whipped her head around as she heard the voice. Suddenly the message disappeared! Triton tried to call it back again. But it didn't work. He, of course, feared the worst. He knew it was pointless to get angry but somehow it made him feel better.**_


	28. Chapter 28 Communication

_**Terence stood between Leah and Roberts. What do you want? Terence growled. Roberts didn't respond. Leah was angry herself. What business was it of his what they were doing? She glared at him. She didn't like him interfering. What was that? Roberts asked. What was what? Leah asked. Roberts smirked at her. Come on lass, I'm not stupid! He said. I saw something and I want to know who's responsible for the hocus pocus. Leah looked to Terence who looked like he wanted to kill Roberts. What we do is our business! Terence half yelled at him. We don't need your permission or your approval. It looked like they were about to come to blows when Leah interjected. We have been more that gracious with respecting your secrets Captain! She said trying to sound calm, I hope that you will allow us ours? Roberts looked at the both of them for a second. Finally he shrugged. He walked back to his cabin and slammed the door behind him. Leah was so relieved! She thought they were going to get into a fight. She suddenly realized how tired she was! She sank to the floor exhausted. Terence hurried to help her. He helped her to sit up and steady herself. She looked at him gratefully. Sorry, she said, I didn't mean to faint like that. He didn't say anything but instead stroked her hair and smiled at her. He felt terrible! Here he was picking fights that she had to stop every time. If that was not enough she was also the only one who had to use all of her energy to contact her family. He had no business complaining about his problems with Roberts Sparrow when she was doing most of the work and having to settle his fights as well. Leah wasn't sure what he was thinking. He seemed so far away from her sometimes. But then there were times, like now, when he seemed to be right there in the moment. These times were rare and Leah cherished them. She was about to apologize for being so weak when Terence did something totally unexpected! He reached down and grabbed Leah's hand. Then he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Leah, he said, you have a real gift for keeping me from fighting. Leah didn't know what to say. She was too stunned! She could only stare at him with a smile on her face. He then picked her up and carried her to her room. Once he knew she would be alright he went on his watch. **_

_**Melody slowly sat up. She had been asleep for a few hours now and she was felling a little better. The sun would be rising and the rest of the crew would be up soon. But she didn't want to sleep any longer. So she headed on deck. She stood by the side looking out to sea. The spray of the water stung her face. She watched as the sun came up over the horizon and caused the sky and water to change color. She sighed as she watched the sunrise. She wished she was home. She wished she was with her mother. Suddenly a feeling of dread came over her. She hadn't sent her mother a message to tell her that everyone was okay! She was horrified! Her mother must be worried sick! She quickly gathered up all of her energy and formed a large bubble to transport her message. This was different from the one Leah had used. Since Melody was only half mermaid she could only communicate with messenger bubbles instead of direct conversation bubbles. She quickly gave her message and sent it flying over the ocean to her home.**_

_**Morgana looked into her vision bubble. She saw the princess melody send the bubble message. She was going to stop the message from getting through. But suddenly she had a thought, a truly cruel thought; she would allow the message to go through. What better way to get her revenge than to let everyone think that the kids were fine but then suddenly to find out that they were not. With any luck they would all be destroyed before anyone could get to them. She was tired of waiting for Murgan to do whatever he thought was best. She wanted her revenge and she wasn't waiting any longer! She watched as the bubble reached Ariel's kingdom. She smiled a cold cruel smile. This was going to be so much fun!**_

_**Ariel brushed her hair in the mirror. Sometimes it refused to obey her! She finally got it to calm down and almost had it in a bun. Suddenly she felt warmth behind her. She turned to see a huge bubble of light floating into her room. She quickly put her brush down and forgot all about her hair. She realized that the bubble was a messenger bubble. She tried to keep calm as she waited for the message to begin. The bubble began to change color and the center began to collect light and change. Finally she could make out a person in the center. Melody! She exclaimed as she recognized the person. Melody looked much the same as when Ariel had last seen her. Although her skin looked a little darker, she must have been outside a lot. Ariel thought. Melody tans so quickly! How many times have I told her to wear a hood when she's in the sun? Ariel caught herself scolding Melody in her head. She couldn't help but laugh at herself for doing such a silly thing. She watched as the message began.**_

_Mom? It's Melody. I really hope you get this message. I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you! We are on a ship called the Blood Rose and we will be in Caledonia in about a week. Be careful! Morgana is planning something so we all need to have our guards up! Everyone is fine, we still haven't found Leah but hopefully you have. Everyone has made the best of the situation. We are having a good time actually. So don't worry. I have to go. I'm losing most of my energy. I love you and I will see you very soon. Goodbye._

_**Ariel watched as her daughter disappeared and the bubble popped. She wished that the bubble hadn't popped. She wanted to watch the message over and over again. She wished that Melody had the ability to send a communication bubble. She wanted to talk with her daughter. But she knew that because of Melody's lineage she had limited abilities. Ariel knew she needed to tell everyone underwater that Melody had contacted her. But she also needed to send Melody a message back as well as send Eric a message that Melody was okay. She didn't think she had that much energy! Maybe if she sent her father a message first. She knew where he was whereas Melody's and Eric's exact locations were unknown. She knew her father could track the location of the Blood Rose. Then she wouldn't have to spend so much of her energy trying to find Melody. **_


	29. Chapter 29 Seperation

_**Justin walked up on deck. He spotted Melody standing by the railing on the starboard side. He walked over and stood beside her. He noticed she was using the rail for support. She seemed to be shaking. Melody? Are you okay? He asked worried. Yes, she said quietly, I'm fine. I sent a message to my mother. It takes a lot out of me. Justin smiled and leaned next to her. So what did you say? He asked. I just told her about how we are okay and that we would be home soon and that Morgana is planning something. Home…. Justin sighed. I can't believe we once lived down there. He said looking down to the sea. What do you mean once lived down there? Melody asked. We still live down there. We're just on vacation… sort of. You do want to go home… don't you? She asked looking at him sadly. He didn't answer for a few minutes. He just stared down at the water. I don't know. I mean I do. But Melody what if… what if we never get back home? What if we never make it back? He said staring towards the sparkling waves. Justin why are you talking like that? Melody asked. Of course we're going to make it home! But what about Morgana? What if we somehow find a way home only to be caught in another trap? I mean come on! We don't even know what she's up to! What about Leah? No one's heard anything about her! What if she's gone forever? Justin stop!!! Melody looked directly into his eyes searching for something. What's gotten into you? This isn't the Justin I know! The Justin I know wouldn't give up no matter what! We have to stick together and we have to stay positive! We'll get through this. We will…. She said hugging him, although she herself didn't sound so sure. **_

_**Suddenly they felt the ship hit something! They were thrown onto the deck and rolled until they hit the railing. Rowan ran onto deck instantly. What happened?!? She demanded. Melody was completely upside down with her hair covering her face. Justin seemed to have hit his head and he was trying to regain his balance. Rowan ran to the side of the ship and looked over the edge. The water looked calm and serene. She ran to the other side of the ship. Calm and quiet. We must have hit a reef! One of the crew yelled. The ship isn't reeling anymore! Justin said as he helped Melody up. What happened? I don't know. Rowan replied. By this time everyone was on deck looking over the edges of the ship. What was that? Serena asked. I'm not sure. Rowan asked. Whatever it was its gone n- she didn't have time to finish. The ship was hit again! They were all thrown to the deck. What's going on?!? Melody screamed as the ship reeled. I don't know! Rowan called back. There's something attacking the ship! Attacking the ship? Justin said trying to hear over the chaos. What was it? Cody called. I don't know! Justin replied. Look!!!! Lily screamed. The all looked to see a huge tentacle reaching out of the water. Huge suction cups and slime adorned the giant tentacle. What is it? Melody cried. KRACKEN!!!!!! Rowan screamed. Instantly there was chaos. Everyone tried to get away from the most terrible creature in the sea. They grabbed their weapons and some of the men tried to fight off the tentacles but to no avail. We have to get off the ship!!! Justin yelled over the shouts and cracking of the ship. NO!!!!Rowan yelled back. Shore is only a few miles away! We have to get the ship towards shore! How? Melody screamed. It's got us pinned! We have to abandon ship! Everyone get down!!! Rowan screamed. They obeyed without question and immediately hit the deck. Sampson threw his body over lily. Cody grabbed his sister and Serena and tied them together with himself to the rigging. Everyone else grabbed onto the mast and each other. Justin grabbed Rowans arm as she was about to fall overboard. Cody threw them a rope and the tied themselves **_

_**together. Cody tossed Melody a rope as another tentacle shot out of the water she grabbed for it but at the same instant the tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. She screamed and fought the large sticky tentacle but to no avail. She felt herself being pulled off the ship and into the air. Serena tried to reach for her but she slipped right thought her fingers! She was about to be dragged under water when Rowan threw her a knife. She caught it and jabbed it into the tentacle. The creature roared and instead of dropping her back on the ship flung her into the air and in the opposite direction. They watched horrified as her body flew a good mile away from the ship.**_

_**Captain James was a free man. He didn't need anything or anyone just the ocean, his only love. He never worried about where he was going or where he had been. But little did he know that his life was about to change forever.**_

_**The whole thing started normal enough. The men cast a net into the ocean to catch whatever they could. Supplies were running low and they wouldn't get to shore for about a week. So they cast the net. When they brought it back up it was a bountiful catch. The crew began to pull it in when one of them cried out. Look Cap'n! A hand! James looked to where the crewman was pointing. To his shock and horror there was indeed a hand sticking out of the net. The crew quickly brought the net in and lowered it onto deck. If it be's a dead body we've a bad omen! One of the old sailors warned. Everyone gathered around to see who or what it was. James began to open the net when another crewman cautioned him. Cap'n careful it's not one of them fish folk! Sly they are, and tricky to! Fish people, James scoffed, stupid superstition! He began to undo the tie on the net. The fish began to spill out but no one cared as they stood staring at the thing before them. What is it? A crewman asked. Wah' dew yew mean wah' is it? Another shot back. Don' yew knows wah' a woman looks like? The crew would have laughed at the joke if they weren't so shocked. There before them was something they didn't see every day. She was tall and slender with long Raven black hair and skin so pale it looked like a moonbeam. She was definitely a noble, maybe a goddess! But her dress seemed far to plain. Maybe she's a runaway? One man ventured. Maybe, James muttered. Is she alive? The old man asked. James was almost afraid to find out. But he knew he couldn't just kneel there all day. So he touched her shoulder and then began to shake it. The girl sputtered and then seemed to start breathing again. The men all breathed a sigh of relief. What'll we do with her? Someone asked. Well we can't leave her out here! One of the men exclaimed. Why not? Another one shot back. Because! The first yelled. It wouldn't be gentlemanlike! That's true, James whispered under his breath, but maybe she's worth something! Huh? The man next to him asked. Nothing, nothing…I'll take her to my cabin. It's not proper for her to be left out in the sun. He picked her up and carried her into his captain's cabin and laid her on the bed. She began to stir and cough. He held his breath and waited to see what would happen. Her eyelids fluttered and she slowly began to open them. James wasn't sure what to say or do. He just waited for her to speak. Wh… where am I? She asked. You, my dear lady, are on the ship Revenge in the presence of Captain James. Oh… not more pirates. She said sadly. PIRATES? James laughed. What would give you that impression? The girl looked around the room disdainfully and then gave him an: Are you kidding me? Look. Okay so we're not the classiest ship on this sea. But we're one of the best. Really, the girl said still trying to get an idea of her surroundings. Now, James said getting down to business, who are you and how did you get here? Well, the girl replied scratching her head, the last thing I remember was the kraken. Kraken? James said sounding a little uneasy. My lady you must be mistaken. The kraken doesn't swim in these waters. Then tell me sir what attacked my ship? The Woman asked. I don't know but it couldn't have been the Kraken, unless there's another one. Maybe that's what happened, she replied starting to look dizzy, there must be another one. I have to find my family… have to find them. She was going to faint, James could tell. But before she blacked out he had to know one more thing. Who are you where do you come from? He asked gently. Melody, I'm melody princess of Caledonia. With that she drifted off to sleep. James waited until she was totally out and then stood up and left the cabin. Nothing could erase the smile on his face. A Princess! What luck! Ransoms on princesses were huge! But this wasn't any ordinary Princess; no this was the princess of one of the richest little countries in Europe! James couldn't imagine how much they would pay to get her back. He was so happy he could burst! He ran on deck to tell his crew the plan.**_


	30. Chapter 30 Reunion

_**Melody!!! Where are you? Cody called from the crow's nest. He was trying to see if he could spot her in the water from up high. The others were searching from below. Don't you think it's weird that the Kraken disappeared as soon as Melody disappeared? Serena asked. Well she did wound it. Rowan said. I don't think it liked that very much. I hope it didn't go after her! Coral worried. She's fine! Justin said. She's just a little lost. Maybe we should contact grandfather or something! Coral whimpered. She was getting scared. She'd had enough of this adventure! We need to get to Caledonia as soon as possible! She said. I don't want to be on land anymore! Don't you think we're going as fast as we can? Rowan shot at her. Caledonia is a far distance from here and with the luck your family seems to have it's put a considerable delay on our time! I'll get us there when I get us there! Your cousin is fine I'm sure! So please stop your blubbering and help me get this ship in order so we can go ask that ship out there if they've seen her! Everyone looked to where Rowan was pointing. There was a small speck on the horizon. Everyone knew Rowans eyes were better than most but sometimes she astounded them. This was one of those times. They did as they were told and coral even stopped blubbering. They made what repairs they could all the while searching for their lost cousin.**_

_**Now Ariel you're sure of this? Triton asked. Yes they're fine! Melody sent me a message that they were on their way here and should arrive in the next couple of weeks. Ariel replied. She and the others are on a ship called the Blood Rose or something like that. She said to keep an eye out for Morgana and the sorcerer. She thinks they have something worse planned! But they are okay. She said they are actually making the best of the situation. Triton tried to accept that there was nothing they could do about the situation but it still made him mad! Daddy, Ariel asked worried, have you heard anything from Leah? We haven't at all! Yes I did hear from her yesterday. She is on a ship headed for Caledonia. They will be there any day now! What is the ship's name so I can have my searchers keep watch? I think it was called the Scurvy Serpent. Ariel instantly stiffened. What's wrong? The king asked. The Scurvy Serpent? Captain Rogers Scurvy Serpent? I think so, the king replied, why? The Serpent is the most notorious pirate ship on the seas! No one crosses blades with Captain Rogers! How could she get on that ship? How could she not? She didn't know. But still it's dangerous! Ariel was ranting by this point and the king couldn't understand half of what she was saying. What do you mean? What's wrong? The king asked. The Scurvy Serpent is one of the few remaining free pirate ships in the world. Most were wiped out a few years ago. But the Scurvy Serpent managed to survive. She shouldn't be on that ship! Ariel interrupted. How far away are they? When will they get here? Ariel don't worry so much! She'll be fine! Ariel was very confused. Usually her father got worked up over things like this. But he seemed much calmer than Ariel. Daddy are you even listening to me? Ariel asked. Don't worry Ariel! The king said. I have a good idea of what's going on, on that ship. Focus your worries on the other children. Leah is fine. Have you heard from Eric at all? Nothing, Ariel replied sadly, he said he would send word as soon as he found anything. We'll keep looking. The king said. Just keep your chin up. We'll find them and then we'll all be together again. He tried to smile as he waved goodbye and his message bubble popped. Ariel felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Together, she thought aloud, I wonder if it will ever be true again. **_

_**Leah? Leah wake up! Huh what? Leah said as she jolted awake. Leah are you going to get up? She looked up to see Terence standing above her bed looking at her as if trying to hold back a laugh. What? She asked trying to get in on the joke. Hurry up and get dressed! You won't believe it! He said. He reminded her of a little merchild that had a wonderful secret that he was just dying to share! What is it? She asked laughing. Hurry up! He said as he dashed out of the cabin. She laughed as she walked over to the mirror to fix her hair. It was a little wild. Okay a lot wild! She fought with it for a few minutes but then decided just to tie it back and leave it alone! She got dressed and then walked up on deck. Terence was waiting for her with a huge grin on his face. It made her laugh out loud to see him smile when he very rarely stopped frowning. Well what is it? She asked getting real close to him. He put his arm around her and pointed towards the horizon. Look! He exclaimed. She did. Shore? She asked looking towards Terence. Not just any shore, he said excited. You mean… Caledonia? Her eyes shone as she gazed upon the land that she had for so long waited to see. Terence hugged her tight as they both stared at the out to distant shore and the end of this terrible journey.**_

_**Queen Ariel! Queen Ariel!!!! A young servant, who hadn't quite learned that "you're Majesty" was the proper way to address her when delivering a message, exclaimed as he rushed down the hall. What is it Laurie? She asked as she turned away from gazing out the window. A ship is coming into harbor! The one called Scurvy Serpent! Carlotta told me to- but he didn't have time to finish. Ariel was already out the door and down the hallway.**_

_**Leah watched as guards assembled along the docks. She wondered what all the hubbub was about. But then she realized that she was arriving in The Scurvy Serpent of all things. Captain Roberts reputation certainly preceded him! The crew seemed to get more uncomfortable the closer they got to the docks. Leah searched the wall tops for a sign of a familiar face. She didn't see Melody anywhere! She figured Melody would be the first to welcome her. Maybe she's late. Leah supposed. Melody was always late for something! She saw someone running along the edge of the wall. In a flutter of silken skirts and guards Queen Ariel ran towards the docks. She reached the edge of the wall just as Leah and Terence walked off of the Serpent. Leah worked for a moment to get her "Land Legs" back. Terence seemed to be having almost as bad a time as she was but after a few more steps they both felt somewhat normal again. Leah wasted no time in running towards her Aunt's outstretched arms. Ariel hugged her close and kissed her head. Leah began to cry. She didn't think she'd ever see her family again! Ariel felt tears running down her face. She knew, little by little, that her family would be together again!**_

_**Leah pulled away from her aunts loving embrace. Terence! Come meet my Aunt! Well… one of them! Ariel watched as a young man with ebony black hair and dark haunting eyes stepped forward. He bowed deeply and waited for the Queen to address him. Terence is it? Yes majesty. He said. Terence I want to thank you for helping to restore Leah to her family. Ariel said smiling. No thanks necessary Highness, Terence replied, it's what any good friend would do. At this last part he looked to Leah who smiled shyly. Ariel beckoned for him to rise and for everyone to return to the palace to get cleaned up. Except for the pirates, she commanded; watch them carefully until we figure out what to do with them!**_

_**James waited patiently as the Captain of the Blood Rose climbed aboard the Ship Revenge. James was surprised to see that it was a woman but knew that lately just about anything could happen at sea. His crew knew the drill. Not one word about the woman below. Welcome to the Revenge. How can I be of assistance? He asked. The woman surveyed the ship and crew and then replied. My name is Captain Rowan. We just had an unfortunate accident and wonder if you might have seen any of my crew floating around. James smiled. No can't say we have. Have we boys? The entire crew agreed with their captain. Rowan could see that something was not right but she couldn't figure out what. These men knew something. She could see it in their eyes. But she knew pressing the matter would only lead to trouble. She figured the best thing was to return to the Blood Rose and plan the next move. Well gentlemen. Thank you for your time, she said a little too sweetly, please keep an eye out for them. Oh and be careful, the Krakens back! With that warning ringing in their ears she jumped off the side of the ship and landed gracefully on her little row boat. James was taken aback by how softly she landed. He thought it was very strange. But he had bigger things to worry about as his crew began to work themselves into quite an uproar. Captain wha' er we goin ta do? The Kraken? No one has ever survived that! We need ta make port! Where do you propose we do that? Don't yell at me I waz only tryin ta help! James couldn't take one more second. GENTLEMEN!!!!! He called to his crew to shut them up. They all stopped arguing and waited for their captain to speak. He took a deep breath and began. While it is true that the Kraken is still alive, or something like it no one's sure, we are more than prepared for such a situation. We have dealt with monsters before. I doubt that it is near and I don't know if it will ever show its face so if you could all please return to your work and try to keep the ship from sinking it would be more beneficial to you than worrying about a sea monster that no one has even seen yet! With that he stormed off to the galley. Yelling at the crew always made him hungry. **_


	31. Chapter 31 James

_**Leah felt so much better! She had bathed and washed the salt out of her hair. She put on a beautiful lavender satin dress and Ariel helped her to fix her hair. She looked in the mirror at the finished product. She looked wonderful! She looked like a real lady in her clothes! Wait until Terence saw her! She smiled as she admired herself. How beautiful!**_

_**Melody looked in the mirror in the captain's cabin and felt like crying! She looked terrible! Her skin was pink from too much sun, her eyes were red from the salty water, and her hair didn't look like it would ever recover from the ordeal! But the worst thing was that she didn't know where she was! All she could remember was a man, talking about revenge. She didn't know what she was going to do! Something caught her eye in the mirror. In the corner of the room a dress was laid out and a pitcher of water and a towel! She wondered who could have left it. But she didn't waste any time. She scrubbed her face until it hurt and then her neck and shoulders. She slipped out of her destroyed dress that Brenna had given her and put on the new one. It was very beautiful. Deep blue with silver brocade, the neck line was well… there wasn't any. But she reminded herself that beggars can't be choosers and dealt with it as best she could. The dress was made of satin. It had wide sleeves and a long wide skirt. It looked like something a well to do strumpet would have worn. Melody didn't have a brush at her disposal so she wetted down her hair and combed through it with her fingers. Finally she thought she seemed a little more presentable. She laughed as she looked into the mirror. If only my family could see me now! She could just see their reactions and that made her laugh even harder. She looked like a lady pirate! Someone knocked on the door! She fixed herself up and cleared her throat. Come in! She said. A man walked into the room with a smile on his face. Melody wanted to melt at the sight of him! He was tall and broad shouldered. His skin was dark from years of being out in the sun, his eyes were deep brown and his dark brown hair was tied back. She'd never seen anyone like him before. He was the most handsome man she'd ever encountered. Having a good time? The man asked. Melody smiled sheepishly coming out of her daze. I was just thinking how my family would react seeing me like this. Thank you. She said stumbling on her words. I… I mean it was you who gave me the dress right? The man smiled. Yes found it in one of the chests we found drifting out at sea. It's beautiful. Melody said. Well then, the man said laughing, I seem to have a talent for fishing beautiful things out of the sea. Melody blushed from ear to ear. Usually a cheesy line like that would have made her gag. But for some reason it gave her butterflies in her stomach. Thank you for saving me sir. She said and decided that she needed to change the subject. May I inquire as to your name? She asked. He kept smiling. Captain James, he said, you are aboard my ship the Revenge. Yes, she said remembering; I think you told me that. Yes and you are Princess Melody am I right? Yes, she said surprised, how did you know? You told me, before you passed out. I did? Melody asked a little concerned. Please don't tell anyone, she pleaded, I'd rather people didn't know. Why not? He asked surprised. It's just a thing. She said not sure why. Suddenly she became fearful. My family! They might be in danger! They might be hurt! Have you seen them? James had to address this delicately. One wrong word and the whole plan could blow up. I haven't seen anything. He said, but I'm sure they're fine. The important thing is to get you home. No, melody interrupted, I can't go home without them! They don't know the way! I have to find them! She seemed terribly worried. James was using all his will power not to break into a great big smile. This was working perfectly! He had her right where he wanted her! No your highness! He said as convincingly as possible, it's far too dangerous! Melody's face changed as if he had just issued a challenge that she whole heartedly accepted. Sir I appreciate your concern, melody replied, but I'm not going home without them! James seemed to be thinking it over. Very well your highness. He began. Melody, she interjected. He smiled at her, melody. Very well melody but I have to warn you, it could get ugly. Melody smiled. Don't worry captain. James, he interjected. Melody smiled back. James, I've been in situations before. Don't let the princess thing fool you. He laughed. Well then I guess you know what's best! Come on, he said offering her his arm; I'll introduce you to the crew. She took his arm and followed him on deck.**_


	32. Chapter 32 We made it

"_**What do you mean?" Justin asked. Rowan leaned on the rail looking towards the ship sailing into the distance. "I'm telling you he was lying to me! I could tell in his eyes! He looked to my face but not directly in my eyes which means he was hiding something. I think he knows where Melody is but he's not telling us!" "What are we going to do?" Cody asked. "We have to find her"! Coral exclaimed. "How?" Rowan demanded. "Does anyone have an idea? I'd be glad to hear it!" Justin was surprised at her sarcastic attitude. "We have to find her!" Serena cried. "We can't!" Rowan yelled. "We don't have any idea where she is or where your other cousin is or where your bloody family is! Accept the fact that things happen and no matter how hard you try you can't change it! I don't know what your family did to make this sea witch you spoke of so angry but you'd better think of a way out before your whole bloody family is gone!" With that final harsh word she stormed off to her cabin and left them alone on deck wondering what just happened. "Do you think she was right?" Serena asked with tears coursing down her cheeks. "I don't know." Justin replied looking towards the captain's cabin. He seemed shocked and hurt at the same time. "Maybe she's right. Maybe we need to figure out some way to stop Morgana. Maybe she can be reasoned with." "Morgana? Reasoned with?" Cody scoffed as he jumped down to deck. "I think we've all seen how reasonable she is. She's had it in for our family ever since Aunt Ariel killed her sister." "So what do we do?" Pearl asked sadly. "We get to Caledonia, Cody said, we focus on getting home. It's all we can do."**_

_**Melody was quite enjoying herself! The men on this ship were much more courteous than she had expected! They were always trying to help her. She should have been more on her guard, but after her recent ordeal she was just glad that someone was finally doing what she wanted. James said he would take her to her family and she was glad of it! She worried about them terribly. What would they do without her? They couldn't fend for themselves! Rowan wouldn't be very helpful! She was probably glad Melody was gone! She didn't seem to like her very much. She wondered if Justin even noticed she was gone. She knew it wasn't fair to think that way but she felt like she had the right to think whatever she wanted considering her circumstance. **_

_**Leah walked out to the gardens surrounding the palace with her aunt Ariel. She loved looking at all the beautiful flowers and plants up close. She spoke with her aunt about her adventures and, as much as she didn't want to, made a plea for the freeing of the pirates. Ariel said she would do what she could do considering the circumstances. They walked along the main garden path to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. Leah looked out to sea, thinking about what Ariel had told her. Her cousins were out there somewhere, they were lost and Morgana was behind it! This was getting more complicated by the second! She needed to talk to her grandfather! He could figure things out! Suddenly something on the beach caught her eye. Someone was walking along the edge of the water. She looked closer. "Terence!" She exclaimed. She waved to him from the balcony and he turned and waved back then he ran towards the palace. Leah waited for him on the balcony. Ariel made an excuse to give the two of them some time alone. **_

_**Terence ran into the garden, he turned the corner and saw Leah standing by the balcony. Her dress was deep purple satin and her hair was pulled back. She looked beautiful! She beamed as he stared at her; she was thinking the same things about him. He looked so handsome! His hair was combed and he was wearing clean clothes. They stood there for a moment and then laughed. What a difference a bath makes! Leah exclaimed. Terence smiled a little. "Well we made it!" Leah said to break the silence. "Yeah, Terence said as he walked over and put his arm around her, we made it part way." Leah sighed as she looked out to the ocean and sighed. "It seems so odd, she said, that's our home. That's where we belong." Terence sighed as he looked across the water. "We'll be back there again soon." He assured her. "It's so strange." She said. "What?" He asked. "It seems like a whole other world!" He turned to face her and looked directly into her eyes. "It's only because you've been away so long. Once we get back everything will be back to normal." Leah smiled he always knew how to make her feel better. She was about to say something when Ariel came bustling out of the castle. She hurried over to where they were standing. "Leah! I contacted your mother! They'll all be arriving here in a few moments! Hurry!!!" Leah smiled and grabbed Terence by the hand and half dragged him to the beach!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Complications

_**They were almost to the beach! Ariel could see the water beginning to swill and bubble. Soon the surface broke and she could see her father and her sister and a few others coming towards shore. Leah burst into a run at the sight of her mother and father. Terence was dragged along for a moment until he lost his footing and went face first into the sand! Leah didn't even notice she just continued to run. Ariel laughed and helped him up. He spit out sand that he had inhaled and dusted himself off. "She's really strong"! He said as he shook sand out of his hair. "I'm sure that was an accident!" She said. "Its okay he said as he began to walk. It was worth it to see her face like that!" He offered Queen Ariel his arm and escorted her to the beach.**_

"_**Mamaaaaaa!!!!!!" Leah cried as she ran into the water and her mother's arms. "Leah my baby!" Alana cried. "Where have you been?" "Oh mama! I've missed you so much!" "Leah!" Leah's father exclaimed. "Papa!" Leah cried as she hugged her father. "Leah!" King Triton exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Leah jumped into her grandfathers arms. Ariel had tears coursing down her cheeks as she reached the sea, it was such a happy moment! Terence stood a few feet away from everyone else. He felt like he was intruding on the moment. So he waited.**_

_**Leah was so glad to be near her family again! She couldn't believe they'd actually made it! Together they had survived! Terence! She thought suddenly. She turned to look for him. She saw him standing a little ways off on the sand. She motioned for him to come over. He walked over hesitantly. Once he was close enough Leah grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her family. "Mama, Papa, this is my friend Terence. He and I escaped and have been traveling together. I already introduced him to grandfather." Terence walked forward and bowed to the king. Then he turned and bowed to the rest of Leah's family. Leah's mother and father both thanked him greatly for his help and protection. King Triton motioned that he would speak with Leah and Terence. They both walked to stand directly in front of him. "Leah, the King began, I looked into what you had said about the missing merpeople and I discovered that not only was it true but it's even bigger than we had first thought. Terence I need you to tell me everything you know." Terence agreed wholeheartedly. "But first let's try to get Leah back to normal." The king said. Leah knew she had to speak now or never. "Grandfather, she asked, Terence was once a merman. He was changed into a human like me. Is there any way to change him back?" The king looked thoughtful. "I'm sure it's possible. It's the absolute least I could do after what you have done for all of my family. First I'll change Leah." He replied. Leah stood there and closed her eyes tight and scrunched her face as if it was going to hurt. Terence moved back and waited impatiently. He was so excited! He was going home! The king pointed his Trident at Leah and it began to glow. The magic had almost reached her when suddenly it seemed like it was blocked! The king concentrated harder hoping that would work. Leah opened her eyes. She couldn't feel anything! The king finally sent all the power he could. The barrier separating the magic from Leah sent a jolt. Both the king and Leah were repelled! The king only faltered a little but Leah was completely thrown off balance! Terence quickly ran to Leah and helped her up. "What happened?" She cried. "I…I don't know." The king said. "I can't break the barrier!" Leah's mother began to cry and her father put his arm around her. "Isn't there some way?" She sobbed. "I don't know." The king replied. "Terence, Leah asked, do you know what's happened?" "I think I have an idea, Terence replied looking angry, the sorcerer had a power source. I've seen it before. Like a giant ball of energy. I overheard him talking to the sea witch once and he told her that as long as his power source was intact he would always win He said it kept his enchantments strong and powerful and that the only way to destroy them was to destroy the energy ball. The ball is still burning therefore the enchantment is still in place." "Well how do we destroy it?" Leah asked. "I don't know, Terence said sadly, he never said anything about that. But I know where it is and how to get there!" "Well there's the answer!" Leah exclaimed. "We just have to get to the thing and destroy it!" "But how?" Ariel asked. "Who could go and destroy it?" "Terence and I could do it! We could get back and Terence could get into the castle and" "NO!" King Triton exclaimed. "We will find another way. I don't want you involved! We need to be as careful as possible! Leah we can't change either of you back but I need to know you're safe! You need to stay with your aunt and wait for the others to get here!" "Others?" Leah asked. "What others?" They had all forgotten that Leah didn't know about her cousins' disappearance. Ariel tried to explain as best she could while the king spoke with Terence about the fortress and the things he remembered. **_

_**Justin leaned over the railing and looked out into the water. He didn't know what to do! How could he ever be king if he couldn't even take care of his own family? His mother had made a mistake! She should have kept her birthright! Justin couldn't face his family when his cousins were quickly disappearing right in front of him. It was his job to take care of them! He couldn't face them. Not until he had Melody and Leah. Serena came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Justin it's going to be okay! We'll get out of this. I know things look bad but…." Serena didn't continue. She just looked out over the water. Justin saw a tear course down her cheek. He would have given her some sort of comfort if he could have figured out something to say! But he was just as depressed as she was, maybe more. "You know what bothers me about this whole thing?" Serena asked. "What?" Justin replied. "The more I think about things the less I can remember! I almost forgot for a while where Atlantica is, what the name of the merchant who sells pearls is, even what our youngest cousins name is! But we've also forgotten to ask around to see if anyone has seen Leah! Don't you find that a little odd?" Justin thought about all these things and had to agree. It did seem odd, but maybe it was just all the stress of the situation. "Don't worry Serena, he said, we just need to get home. Then everything will be fine." Serena nodded. She hoped so.**_


	34. Chapter 34 Threats and Attacks

_**Melody was trying her best not to worry about her family. She knew they would make it okay, even if they did have a psycho for a captain. They would make it home alright. James, however, seemed to be taking the long way around. He said it was very important that they avoid the ports where lots of ships were gathered. He said that even an honest sailor could be a complete scoundrel if given the chance. Melody didn't understand why that meant they had to avoid port. Melody knew in the back of her mind that she should be concerned about this but she pushed the thought aside. James was trying to help her, everything would be fine.**_

_**Eric saw a ship in the distance but with all the trouble his crew has had with pirates lately he didn't know if he wanted to ask them for help. But he had to find his daughter. He needed any information he could get. So he decided to try and get some help. He went to the captain and spoke with him about this. Within minutes they were headed in the direction of the other ship.**_

_**James saw the ship quickly approaching. He saw that the ship had the sign of Caledonia on it. He had to make a fast decision. How was he going to do this? Should he find a way to get rid of Melody? Or should she be close by as a bargaining chip? He couldn't have her around, he decided, she might mess it up. So he called to one of his crew, the old man, to tell him the plan. He nodded and went to play his part.**_

"_**Excuse me miss." The old man said as he walked over to melody. "Yes Maggot?" Melody replied. She always wondered why he called himself that but she didn't think it polite to ask him about it. "The cap'n wanted you ta go below deck if ya could milady." "Why? Melody asked, is something wrong?" "Well, Maggot lied, truth be tol' the cap'ns seen a ship in the distance and it's the ship of 'is worst enemy. He's gonna do his negotiatin but he dint want yew in direct danger an all that. He's a right gentleman if I can say so." Melody smiled. "He is a gentleman, she replied, but are you sure he'll be okay? What if something happens?" "He'll be fine. Maggot replied. He's a goo swordsman. Don't worry bout 'im. He doesn't want to worry about yew . So please miss?" He held out a semi grubby hand. Melody reluctantly agreed. She would listen to him.**_

_**Eric climbed aboard the ship Revenge with his captain and a guard. He didn't like pirates and he wanted this to be as quick as possible. "Welcome to my ship your highness." The captain of the ship revenge said sounding not a bit sincere. "You can cut the formalities." Eric replied a little absentmindedly. Something didn't feel right. "We need some information." William, Eric's captain said. "Of course, the captain of the revenge replied, how can I be of assistance?" "We are searching for a group of kids." Captain William replied. "We need any and all information you might have regarding their whereabouts." "Hmmmm, the captain said looking thoughtful, well I'm not sure what kind of information you're looking for. Do you have a description of the kids, or reason why the king is searching for them?" "They are members of the royal family, William replied, it's very important that they are found as soon as possible." James smiled; this was exactly what he had been waiting for! "How important?" He replied after a moment. The King looked as if he wanted to kill James then and there. "If you have information and you withhold it, William growled, you will be charged with lying to royalty! Do you know what the penalty is for lying to royalty?" "I'm guessing the same as everything else, James replied, Death." "So you do know, William said, let's try this again then." "Where are they?" James smiled and shook his head. "You know your highness, James began, for someone in your position I wouldn't recommend sicking your brutes on people. They might get offended and refuse to cooperate!" "Look Captain, Eric said as calmly as he could, we need the information so name your price and lets be done with this." "My price? Why you offend me your highness! Do I look like the kind of honest sailor who would sell information?" "Yes." Eric replied coldly. "Well then I guess I am." James said. "By the way your highness what is the going rate for a princess's ransom?" William held onto Eric as he lunged for James. "If you did anything to my daughter, Eric threatened; you will wish you were never born!" James was nearly bursting with joy. Things couldn't be going any better! "Your highness, he replied, I merely asked a simple question." "However it would be a real shame if the princess were never found." Eric's mouth dropped open and he couldn't speak for a moment. William his captain turned to his crew and ordered them to search the ship.**_

_**Suddenly the ship was thrown off balance! Something had hit them! Both crews of both ships were sent flying in all different directions! Eric and William grabbed onto ropes and swung back to their ship while James tied himself with a lifeline and began barking orders to the crew. From the depths a tentacle shot up and wrapped itself around the mast of the Revenge. James grabbed his sword and began hacking away at it. Melody ran out from the captain's cabin to see what was going on. She grabbed a lifeline and tied it around her waist. "Kraken!" Someone screamed as they were dragged under the water. The Kraken shot a few more tentacles out of the water and tried to break the mast in half. Melody grabbed for the nearest abandoned sword and joined James in hacking away at the creature. Finally the monster seemed to have had enough and disappeared into the water. The ship rocked back and forth and the crew, or what was left of it, used all their strength not to fall and disappear with their lost mates. Melody grabbed onto the broken mast and held on for dear life!**_

_**Eric and his crew watched the horrific scene from a distance. They had been hit pretty bad and were in need of major repair. But they couldn't take their eyes off the horrible creature! They had heard stories about the demon but they had never actually seen it before! Finally when it looked like the ship was going down the Kraken suddenly ceased the attack and disappeared into the depths! Everyone on the royal ship looked as the "Revenge" rocked back and forth. Eric thought he saw something on the ship. He looked closer; it was a woman with long black hair! "Melody!" He yelled. But she couldn't hear him. They were too far away! He was about to give the order to follow the ship when something crashed into them! Eric was thrown off balance and thrown against the side of the ship! The crew hurried to secure the ship. They were bumped into again but the Kraken didn't try to take crewmen off the ship. Then as suddenly as it came it was gone! William looked around to inspect the damage. They would need to make port very soon. The Kraken had done a great deal of damage. However William soon saw he had a bigger problem. The king had been hurt! He was lying against the side of the ship with a big gash in his head. "Make for the nearest port!" He yelled to the crew. "We have to get out of here!" The crew did as they were told and quickly headed in the direction of the nearest port: Tortuga! **_


	35. Chapter 35 Plans Change

_**Leah stood on the balcony in the gardens overlooking the water. She could hardly bare to look at it! How was she ever going to get home? She felt tears coursing down her cheeks as she thought about her mother as she went back to Atlantica. She looked heartbroken! Leah knew that her grandfather forbade her from trying to help, he didn't want anything else to happen to her. But she couldn't just sit there! She knew what had to be done. So she ran to find Terence and tell him her plan.**_

_**Out in the water a pair of red eyes was watching all of the castle events unfolding. A cruel chuckle was heard as the eyes slowly disappeared.**_

_**Melody waited until the ship had stopped rocking back and forth before she let go of the mast. Even then she kept her lifeline secure around her waist. She found James tallying up the ships damages. "What happened?" She asked as she edged her way towards him. "The Kraken attacked." He said angrily. "We've taken a major hit." Melody looked around and noticed that some of the crew were missing or wounded. "Some of the men look injured!" She gasped. "Well then see what's wrong!" James barked. "It's just one more reason to make port!" Melody scowled at him as she hurried to check on the men. He didn't have to be so rude! The first man she found was Maggot. "Maggot? Are you alright?" He was sitting on the deck holding onto his right arm. "Fine miss, the beast snapped me arm like a twig." "Let me take a look at that!" Melody said hurrying to his side. She gently touched his arm and he cried out in pain. "Well it's definitely broken." Melody said sadly. "We need to make a sling so it will heal in place!" "But what can we use for a sling?" Maggot asked. Melody looked around for something that would be of use. Suddenly she thought of it! She quickly ripped the hem off her dress and positioned his arm in it and made a sling. "There!" She said triumphantly. "The fanciest sling on the ocean!" Maggot blushed deeply. "Thank ye milady." He said. Melody only smiled. "Try to rest it until it gets better." She said. "I need to see how many men were injured… or lost." Melody got up and hurried to the next wounded man and Maggot turned back to his arm and inspected the sling. He smiled, how kind and caring she was! Then suddenly he remembered why she was here in the first place. His smile turned into a frown. For the first time in Maggots life, he felt guilty.**_

_**Far away under the cursed fortress, Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too close!" She hissed to herself. "Eric almost found her!" She watched as Melody interacted with the sailors one by one and how the captain seemed to be watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Well, this is new." She said as she watched the captain. "I do believe the boy is infatuated with the little tramp!" "This just might work to my advantage!" She turned to her other sight bubble to see what was happening in Caledonia. "Oh, this is just too easy!" She cackled as she watched the scene unfold.**_

"_**Leah this idea is way too dangerous!" Terence whispered as they snuck through the castle. "I know it's dangerous but it's the only way!" Leah replied. "You know where the power orb is located and we both know it's the only way to defeat the sorcerer and Morgana, all we need is someone to get us there!" "Yes but does it have to be HIM?" Terence argued. Leah sighed. "Do you want to rescue your father?" "He's the only sailor who is crazy enough to sail us there!" Leah reminded him. Terence had to agree, as much as he hated it, they needed his help. "Fine but one funny move and I'm turning him into shark bate!" Leah laughed. "It's so comforting to know even in the worst of situations you always think of the bright side." "I'm serious!" Terence said a little too loudly. They both sat quietly waiting to see if anyone had heard. After a moment they continued their creeping along the passageways. "The dungeon is through the next door, she whispered, be nice!"**_

_**Justin sat watching the waves crashing against the side of the ship. All he could think about was the horrified look on his cousin's face as she was sent flying through the air. How could things have gotten this bad? "Justin?" A voice asked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rowan smiling sadly. "Are you okay?" She asked. "No, Justin replied, I failed everyone." "Come on now Justin, Rowan replied, you didn't fail. Did you know that the Kraken was going to attack? No you didn't. So stop blaming yourself!" "But Rowan, I'm responsible for my family! When we get to Caledonia and I don't have everyone together what do you think is going to happen? Aunt Ariel will probably burst into tears, my mother and grandfather will be so disappointed!" Justin continued. "I can't face them, I can't." Rowan sighed and blew a piece of hair from her face. "Justin, I don't know your family I don't know how they are going to react. But if you feel you really need to find Melody and that you can't go home without her. Then we'll look for her. We'll head to different ports and ask if anyone has seen her. I'm sure she'll turn up." Justin turned and looked into Rowan's eyes. "You would change direction to help us?" He asked surprised. Rowan chuckled. "Yes I would, I'm not as salty as I make myself out to be, and mostly it's to show the men that a girl can be just as tough." She said winking. "Thank you Rowan." Justin said. "You don't know how much this means to me." Rowan smiled. "Well we'd better get started then." She said breaking the silence. "On deck all hands!" She shouted. "We set sail for Tortuga!"**_


	36. Chapter 36 A deal with the devil

_**Terence looked around the dungeons of the palace. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the dear captain spending the last day here. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care. "Captain Roberts?" Leah whispered as she held a torch to the bars of the cell. But no one was inside! "Over here lass." A familiar voice called from three cells down. Leah and Terence hurried over to the cell and Leah poked her torch in for a better look. There, lying on the dirty ground, was Captain Rogers. Terence was about to make a comment about someone in their natural habitat, but he knew it would only upset Leah so he kept it to himself. "Captain Rogers I need your help." Leah said as she searched through the folds of her dress for the keys. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you'd be tired of sulky and come running to me." "Watch what you say." Terence threatened. "Oh you brought him with you." Roberts said. "Do you want to be rescued?" Terence shot back. "Gentlemen, Leah hissed, please be quiet and stop arguing!" "Roberts we need your help to get to the sorcerers hideout and you need our help to get out of prison." "So I suggest a trade. You help us, we help you. Agreed?" Roberts seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Come on, Terence hissed, we haven't got all night!" "You might not, but I do!" Roberts said smugly. "Roberts if you want free you have to listen very carefully!" Leah said trying to intervene. "We need to get to the fortress on the cliff; you know how to get there, if we help you escape will you take us there?" Roberts didn't reply. "Well?" Terence hissed. "What's it going to be?"**_

_**The stars sparkled in the sky like tiny diamonds. The ship "Revenge" sailed along the water silently, like a phantom. Everyone was asleep except for the helmsman and the night watch. Morgana watched from her spying bubble, time to get to work!**_

_**James woke with a start, he thought he heard someone calling him! He quickly got up, put on his boots and walked on to deck. As he reached the deck the salty air whipped his face. It was freezing! It shouldn't be this cold! He looked around deck. Something didn't feel right! "Over here captain!" A female voice beckoned from the side of the ship. He turned and saw the strangest thing! A very thin older woman sat on the edge of the ship. As James walked closer his mouth dropped open as he saw that the woman had the lower body of an octopus! In all his adventures he had never seen anything like this! "Can I help you?" He asked still staring. "It's not polite to stare." The woman said. "I… I'm sorry I uh…" "Look handsome I don't have all day so let's get to the point." The woman said. "You seem like a smart man, so I've got a proposition for you." "I'm listening." James replied. The woman smiled and continued. "See I have this great deal going on where I help this power hungry maniac out and I get half the profit. Problem is, I am having some trouble getting rid of this really irritating thorn in my side. Every time I try to do something about it, it ends up blowing up in my face. So I figure if I have the problem come to me I can deal with it my way, on my terms." James listened intently. It sounded fairly simple. "So what I need is for you to bring this irritation to me to be dealt with in a proper manner." The woman continued. "Sounds simple enough, James replied, but what's in it for me?" "See I knew you were a smart man!" The woman said smiling wickedly. "For your services, I can give you whatever it is your heart desires." James thought about this for a moment. "What do you mean heart's desire?" He asked slightly confused. "I mean whatever your heart desires!" The woman replied. "Money, power, prestige! Whatever you wish for! But mind you, you will only get one wish! So you'd better make it a good one!" "Sounds fair to me." James said. "So who do I have to kill?" "You don't have to kill anyone, the woman replied, you just have to bring her to me and I'll deal with her myself!" "Who?" James asked. "Why the little siren you have aboard your vessel right now! The Princess." James was absolutely shocked. "Wait that's who was causing you all the trouble? Talk about weak and defenseless! What did she do? Talk you into defeat?" "I WILL NOT BE MOCKED!!!" The woman screeched at him. "Okay! Okay! Calm down lady!" James replied. "So I bring the princess to a place of your choosing and in return, you grant me my greatest wish?" "That pretty much sums it up." The woman replied. "So how about it handsome? Do we have a deal?" James thought for a moment then held out his hand to shake on it. The woman smiled a cold cruel smile that chilled James right down to the bone. She grasped his hand and shook it vigorously! "Deal!" They said at the same time. "So when do I get my wish?" James asked. "Not until I have that little brat in my grasp!" The woman replied harshly. "Here!" She said making something appear out of thin air. "This, she explained, is a perfect pearl. There are only seven in the whole world. When you have completed your part in the deal the pearl will begin to glow, at that moment you may use your wish. That's how the pearl works. Not a moment before." James was a little disappointed. He was hoping for his wish now. But he had to do his part. He could understand that. "Now, the woman began, all you need to do is head directly south and you will in one weeks time reach a place where the cliffs almost block the sky. From there keep heading south into the giant crevice and follow the water path for two days, at the end of the second day you will see a huge fortress towering high on one of the cliffs. Bring the Princess to this fortress and I will handle it from there, and you are free to have whatever your heart desires." James nodded in agreement. "This is really going to work out very nicely for both of us!" The woman replied. "Just don't forget your end of the deal and I won't forget mine!" She said beginning to cackle. The cackle turned into a cruel laugh that seemed to echo throughout the night sky. Then just as suddenly as she had come the woman disappeared!**_

_**James woke with a start! He was lying in his bed and his boots were right where he had sat them the night before. He wondered if it had all just been a dream but the he felt something in his pocket. He reached down and from out of his pocket he pulled out a perfect pearl! It wasn't a dream! James smiled as he thought about his one wish and all he had to do was deliver the princess to the sea woman! This was going to be way too easy!**_


	37. Chapter 37 New plans

_**Justin couldn't sleep so he decided to take over for the night watch. He walked around on deck trying to decide whether or not to send his grandfather a message. On the one hand, if he did send his grandfather a message he would be able to have him keep an eye out and maybe even start a search of the waters for the Kraken! On the other hand, he had to tell his grandfather that he lost his cousin and nobody knew where she was! He knew no matter how he said it, it sounded bad! He knew, however, that he couldn't put it off any longer. He took a deep breath and summoned a communication bubble.**_

_**Triton sat on his throne, his face looked sunken and tired from worry. He'd hardly slept since all this began and he spent hours trying to figure out how to stop Morgana and the sorcerer. He hadn't heard from anyone in two days! Suddenly a communication bubble formed in front of him and he saw the face of his eldest grandson! "Grandfather, can you hear me? He asked. "Justin?" The king replied. "Where are you? What's going on?" "We are on a ship called the Blood rose headed for Tortuga." Justin said. "I have news; two days ago we were attacked by the Kraken." The king looked shocked! "The kraken? The Kraken was contained to the northern regions!" He exclaimed. "It attacked us two days ago while we sailed towards Caledonia." Justin continued. "We managed to escape but in the process Melody was thrown overboard by the monster! We are searching everywhere for her but thus far we have been unsuccessful." The king felt hopeless, things were going from bad to worse and there was nothing he could do about it! "Grandfather, I am so sorry! It's all my fault! I didn't protect her like I should have and because of it the kraken threw her overboard to who knows where!" Justin said ashamed. "Justin don't…. don't blame yourself." The king said sadly. "It's Morgana, she will pay. Keep searching for Melody, she has to be out there somewhere! I know she's not dead. Please find her!" "I will grandfather, Justin replied, I promise you!" "I trust you Justin, I know you will." The king said. "Please be careful!" Justin nodded. "We will." He replied. Suddenly the king gasped and seemed to be in pain. "Grandfather, Justin asked concerned, are you alright?" As he spoke the king sunk out of his chair. "Grandfather! Someone help him!!!" Justin yelled. He saw the guards rushing to help the king and heard one of them call for help just before the bubble popped. Justin just stood there with a horrified expression on his face.  
**_

_**Terence stood on the deck of the scurvy serpent, the last place he wanted to be. But Rogers agreed to help them reach the fortress and they needed his help. So Terence decided to try and make the best of it this trip. The sun was just beginning to rise. It wouldn't be long before someone discovered not only that the princess was missing, but also her friend, the pirates, and the ship. Terence shook his head as he thought of how easy it had been to sneak away, almost as if the way had been cleared for them! They rescued the pirates from the jail; they hurried out to the docks without being seen. The Serpent was anchored by one of the closest docks and no one was guarding it! So the crew hurried aboard and in the dead of night sailed away from Caledonia! Terence finally decided it was good luck. "Terence!" Leah called from the other side of the deck. "We have to make a plan!" Terence hurried over to help. "Okay, Leah said spreading out an old map she had borrowed from the palace library, if we follow this trade route southward we should reach the cliffs in about two weeks." "Great, Terence replied, but that's only the first part. We have to get into the fortress and find the power source, kill the witch and the sorcerer and free the slaves. All without being caught." "Well, Rogers said, that's quite a lofty goal!" "What choice do we have?" Leah said sadly. "We can't ask grandfather for help, he told us not to take matters into our own hands. Our only option is to do it ourselves." "How, Terence asked, we're talking about a near impenetrable fortress, with spells and enchantments all around it!" "Exactly, Leah replied, NEAR impenetrable and impenetrable are two different things! We've both gone in and come out alive, what's to say it can't be done again?" "If you want my opinion, Rogers said, I'd say we dump this whole idea and head for friendlier waters!" "You're not thinking of running away are you Rogers? Terence asked, because we made a deal!" "Don't worry; Rogers said annoyed, I keep my promises! I just want to make sure my ship is safe." Don't worry Captain, Leah said, we will try and keep your ship out of harm's way." "You only need to get us there; we will take care of everything else."**_

_**Melody yawned as she walked onto deck. Her hair was a mess and her dress was becoming rather uncomfortable! On top of all that she had to find some way to convince James to sail towards the fortress and help her defeat Morgana! Needless to say she was a little grumpy! She saw James leaning against the mast of the ship. He seemed restless and preoccupied. Melody wondered if this was a good time to talk to him about going to fight the witch. But before she could decide James noticed her and hurried over. "Good morning, he said as he walked towards her, how did you sleep?" "Very well, thank you." Melody replied. "And you?" "The same, James lied. So you're alright after yesterday, after the whole Kraken attack?" "Yes thank you, a little shaken up but I've dealt with this before." Melody replied. "I'm sure Morgana sent the Kraken, she's trying to get rid of me." "It's a considerable risk for me to continue passage on this ship. I know the risk and I will make sure I pay for any damages that the ship has accumulated during this trip. However I must ask you for a very big favor!" "Which is?" James asked. "I need you to change course and head for the fortress on the cliffs. Southward I believe. These attacks are only going to continue until I am dead or Morgana is, so I'm taking the fight to her! But I need your help." James was using every ounce of his power not to shout for joy. What luck! But he had to play his part very carefully, one slip up and he was ruined! "Melody doesn't that sound a little too dangerous?" He asked. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm not going home until this is done with!" Melody replied. "My family has been threatened by the sea witch one time too many and I am going to put an end to it!" "I'll help you Melody, but only if you're sure this is what you want to do." "It is, Melody replied smiling, thank you James!" James smiled and winked at her. Then he turned to the crew and began to bark out orders for his crew to turn the Serpent around and head for the cliffs. James used all his energy not to explode. That couldn't have gone better!**_


	38. Chapter 38 Sorting it out

_**Ariel awoke to the sound of shouts and cries from the docks! She grabbed her robe and tried to find her shoes. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "You're Majesty? Are you awake?" Ariel recognized the voice instantly. "Come in Grimsby! What's going on?" She replied. The old man entered with a frightened lo0ok upon his face. ""You're majesty, while making rounds this morning some of the shipyards guards noticed that the ship the Scurvy Serpent had disappeared. When they informed the prison guards they told them that they had just discovered that the pirates were gone! But that's not the worst part!" "There's more?" Ariel asked shocked. "You're Majesty, Grimsby replied, the Princess Leah and her friend have disappeared as well!" Ariel just stood there for a moment trying to take it all in. "So not only did the pirates escape and steal their boat but they've taken Leah and Terence as hostages?!?" "As far as anyone can tell, that's what happened." Grimsby replied sadly. "Gather everyone responsible together at the docks, Ariel commanded, I will meet you there!"**_

_**Captain William was having possibly the worst few days of his life! His ship was badly damaged during the sea monster attack, his crew was doing the best they could to sail it but it was only going to hold long enough to get to Tortuga, on top of all that the king was severely wounded and needed a healer right away! It was going to be a challenge to find a good healer in Tortuga whose sole medicinal remedy wasn't rum, but it had to be done. He looked at his ship sadly. They had to dock very soon; the ship couldn't take much more!**_

_**Lily hurried onto the deck, she thought she had heard someone calling for help! She looked around the deck but she couldn't see anyone in danger, only her cousin looking over the side of the ship. He looked like he was sick! She hurried over to him to see if he was okay. "What's wrong Justin?" She asked. "Something's wrong with grandfather!" Justin said still visibly shaken. "What's wrong with grandfather?!?" Lily gasped. "I don't know!" Justin barked. "We were talking and all of the sudden he collapsed! The guards got him and the bubble burst!" "We have to do something!" Lily said obviously shaken. "What if he's really hurt?" "What can we do?" Justin replied sadly. "We have no way of getting home and we have no way of contacting anyone now that grandfather is hurt! Until he recovers we have to focus on finding Melody!" "And Leah, Lily replied, we should be looking for Leah as well." "Leah, Justin said almost sounding confused, Leah's missing…. Right." It sounded like he was reminding himself. Lily searched his face, she thought he might have just not thought about it in all the chaos. But he looked like he had really forgotten! Lily decided not to say anything about it until she was sure of what was going on. Something was not right.**_

_**Ariel hurried out to the docks where the crime had taken place, good old Grimsby had carried out her orders to the letter! There, waiting for her, were the prison guards, the dock workers, and the castles night guards. Ariel looked over the group before beginning her questioning. "Can anyone explain what happened last night and why the pirates, their ship AND my niece and her friend are missing?" The group of guards and fishermen looked to each other hoping one of them had an explanation, but no one said anything. The Queen looked over the group again. "You, she said pointing to one of the night guards, what happened? Did you see anything when they escaped?" The prison guard, a big burly man called sledge shook his head. "No your Majesty, he replied, everything was fine we didn't notice the prisoners were gone until we switched guards this morning! But by the time we alerted the castle guards they had already discovered that the ship was missing along with the little princess and her friend! We didn't hear anything in the prison all night! There was no sign of damage to the prison door. It's like they just got up and walked out!" The other guards confirmed his story and the docks workers story was much the same. No one heard anything! Ariel thanked them for their efforts and for trying to help her sort things out. Something wasn't right. She needed to speak with her father right away!**_

_**Melody stood in her room looking at her dress. It was nearly destroyed and terribly impractical. She decided that it was time for some major changes to her wardrobe! The silk dress would be the first thing to go! She examined the dress to see what could be done. She noticed that under the ruined silk there was another layer of blue cloth. It looked like it would do for a dress. So she ripped the silk off and exposed the under dress. It was thinner than the heavy dress and much more practical. However if this dress got ruined she didn't know what she was going to do! She used the corset from the blue dress and covered it with a vest she had found lying about the ship. She hitched up her skirts so they didn't drag the ground, exposing her lower legs wouldn't her mother just have a conniption! Her boots covered most of her lower legs so she didn't have to worry too much about it. Finally she tied her hair back in a high ponytail to finish the look. She examined herself in the mirror, she looked completely different. It looked like she had been at sea for weeks! She wondered what James would think of her new look. **_

_**The king lay in a deep sleep on the bed. His daughters and sons in law all stood close by waiting to find out what happened. Princess Attina spoke with the healer who had been summoned to help the king. She swam over to her sisters and family to give them the news. "What happened?" Arista asked holing her husband's hand tightly. "Father suffered from some sort of shock, Attina replied sadly, whatever it was it caused damage to his heart, almost like he was scared to death!" Everyone stared sadly at the Princess. What could they do? "Is there anything to be done?" Aquata asked. "Nothing, the healer called from across the room, he needs lost of rest and no more shocks. If he makes it through the night and wakes up he will pull through." Everyone felt sick to their stomach at the word "if" but they knew he was strong. He would make it. He had to make it.**_


	39. Chapter 39 The Dream

_**Ariel hurried to the water's edge. She knelt down into the sand and placed her hand in the water. She attempted to summon a bubble but the water wouldn't obey! She tried again but still nothing! Something was definitely wrong! Was the sorcerer able to stop communication bubbles? She decided to try direct contact. She put both her hands in the water and tried to connect with one of her sisters. But she could tell nothing was getting through! What happened? Ariel couldn't understand it! Nor had she ever felt so alone!**_

_**James and Maggot worked to secure one of the sails as the wind picked up. James was getting tired of this! They were eventually going to have to make port so they could start repairs. He wondered if his one wish should be for an indestructible ship and crew, one that would withstand any storm or attack. He decided to think about this for a while. After all he had time before he had to make a decision. As long as he stuck to the plan everything would fall together in the end. Finally the sail was secure and they could rest for a moment. Maggot seemed quieter than usual and James knew this was never a good thing. "Cat got your tongue Maggot?" James asked. "I was jest wonderin' why we 'afta use the princess to get money. She's a right lady an we aint bein so genlmen like!" Maggot almost looked like he felt guilty! James knew this wasn't a good sign. He could ruin everything! James decided that Maggot couldn't know about his new plan, he would probably run and tell Melody all about it! So he had to keep this one to himself. He didn't mind though, as long as he got his wish. "Maggot, James replied, if I didn't know any better I could swear you are going soft! Besides, we're not ransoming her anymore." "We're not?" Maggot asked completely surprised. "No we're not, James replied, we're going to help her get to the fortress on the cliffs and save her family or something like that." Maggot stared at his captain like he didn't recognize him. James knew Maggot could tell he was up to something! But James tried to play it cool and brush off the doubt. After all who did Maggot think he was anyway? Giving the captain moral advice!**_

_**Suddenly the other side of the ship became deathly silent. James and Maggot waited but not a sound could be heard. They both stood up and hurried over to see what had happened. James and Maggot both stopped in their tracks when they got to the other side of the ship. There, right in front of the water barrel, was Melody. But not like they had ever seen her before! She looked completely different. Her fancy dress was gone and replaced with a thinner blue material. The dress was hitched up to reveal her brown boots. She wore a brown corset laced tightly and covered completely with a brown vest tightly wrapped around her. The sleeves of the dress only reached to her elbows and she had them rolled up a little. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail to keep it out of her eyes. James stared at her for a moment. She looked so different! Beautiful and completely different! Anyone would think she had been sailing all her life the way she looked now. She smiled as she saw James. "Well, she asked, what do you think?" James wasn't sure what to say. "You… you look… good." James stammered. "Thank you." Melody replied. James shook his head and looked at his crew. "Move along boys!" He barked. "The ship won't sail itself! Hurry up!" The men needed no second urging, they scurried away leaving Melody and James standing alone by the water barrel in an awkward silence. "Well, James said after a moment, I'd better go see what's getting done." Melody nodded her head and hurried away from the barrel in the opposite direction, smiling all the while.**_

_**Ariel tried again and again to reach her family, but nothing seemed to be getting through! Something big must have happened! She hoped everyone was alright! **_

_**Eric slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in his bed in the captain's cabin and judging by the light, it was close to midnight. He tried to sit up but his head was throbbing! He let out a cry as the pounding in his head intensified. He laid his head back down on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. **_

_**King Triton swam through the palace looking for his family. Something didn't feel right. He heard sounds coming from the throne room and hurried to see what had happened. Once inside he noticed how dismal and sad everyone looked. It seemed as if the entire family was upset about something. He swam over to ask his eldest daughter Attina what had happened. She looked so sad! "Attina, what's going on?" He asked. She didn't seem to hear him. He couldn't understand! So he tried asking his daughter Arista. She didn't even acknowledge his presence! He was very worried by this point. He tried to get to the front of the throne room to see what everyone was so sad about. He was just about to the front when he saw his grandchildren standing off to the side. Their faces were full of sadness and fear. He hurried over to talk to them. "Kids! Where have you been? When did you get back? I'm so glad to see you!" They didn't respond. They just looked sadly towards the throne. Lily even seemed to be crying! That was it! The king had to find out what was going on! He swam to the front of the throne room and looked to see what everyone was so sad about! He stopped and stared when he reached the front. There, lying in a solid gold coffin, he saw his own face! **_

_**The king stirred in his sleep and the healer hurried over to administer more medicine. The king's dreams seemed to be intensifying! Whatever he was dreaming it was upsetting him greatly!**_


	40. Chapter 40 A week gone by

_**It had been a week since Leah and Terence had helped the pirates escape. The traveling had been smooth so far, no major problems and only a few delays. Leah found herself enjoying this trip more than the last one. She decided that it was because she had some control over what was happening. She also decided that it was partly because Terence seemed to be a little more relaxed this trip. He even seemed to be enjoying himself! Leah couldn't be more relieved! They spent hours together talking about everything. Leah found that the more she talked with Terence the better she felt about everything. He had this way of making her feel like it would all be okay. She had never felt this way about someone before!**_

_**Captain William breathed a deep sigh of relief as the port of Tortuga came into view. The ship had been sailing for over a week now and William wasn't sure if it would make it to a port for repairs. The king hadn't improved much since the attack. He had woken up a few times during the week, but only for a little while. William knew that as soon as he got the ship into harbor he needed to find a healer for the king. He would be glad when this part of his adventure was over!**_

_**Rowan looked over the ship carefully keeping a close eye on the repairs. The damage was bad but not irreversible, it was costly and that put Rowan in a bad mood. The crew decided it was best to stay as far away from her as possible. Justin and the other cousins had hurried into the town of Tortuga as soon as the ship had dropped anchor. They were asking everyone they saw if they had seen or heard anything about Melody but no one knew anything! After nearly a week they were beginning to get discouraged. However there was a never ending supply of strange people and things for the cousins to investigate. They had never seen a stumbling drunk, or a street walker before. The whole thing was giving them quite an education!**_

"_**Well what do we do now?" Cody asked. "Melody's not in Tortuga." "Obviously, Coral replied, we head for another port." "Maybe we should send a message to grandfather?" Serena suggested. "No, Justin said a little too quickly, there's no reason to worry him. We can figure it out ourselves, right Lily?" Lily remained silent but nodded her head in agreement. Justin had sworn her to secrecy, he didn't want the others to worry about grandfather unless they had to. "Well then what do we do?" Serena asked. "We wait until the ship is repaired and then we head for another port. Melody has to be on one of them." "Did anyone ever stop to consider that maybe she's not?" Pearl asked. "Maybe she's not on any port at all?" "You'd better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Serena threatened. "Well we're going to have to face facts at some point!" Pearl argued. "We don't really know what happened to her!" "Stop!!!" Everyone turned to see Lily with tears streaming down her face. "Stop it all of you! I don't want to hear anymore about this! We all need a break. Let's go back to the ship." Everyone obeyed without question. That was quite possibly the most that Lily had spoken throughout the entire trip. Justin could see that the worry she carried for her grandfather and her cousins was eating her up. But he couldn't fix it. **_

_**Melody stood on deck watching the waves roll by. She was glad they were finally getting close to land so they could make repairs to the ship. There was a small uninhabited island close by, or so James had said. Melody couldn't see it yet but of course she didn't have the map. She didn't worry though. James knew what he was doing. She trusted him. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as something caught her eye in the distance. She shielded her eyes and focused on the far off object. "Land, she breathed, I've got to tell James!"**_

_**Attina sat next to the king as he slept. She was waiting to see if he would wake and tell her what was wrong. She knew something terrible must have happened for him to have such a terrible attack! She knew worrying wouldn't fix anything but she didn't know what else to do! Since his attack he had slept, almost a whole week now! He had spells of what seemed to be terrible dreams and then he would have times when all he did was lay there. Attina needed something to happen, her father to wake up, her son to come home, something. **_

_**Ariel walked along the shore like she did every day. She was waiting for someone, some message, a sign that everyone was okay. She hated not knowing what was going on, she hated sitting on the sidelines. She wanted to help. But she knew she couldn't leave her people, not with their king and their princess missing. She knew the only way she could help was to stay and keep order in the kingdom. Still she needed a sign, something, anything.**_


	41. Chapter 41 Awakening

_**Melody welcomed the feeling of solid ground beneath her. It had been way too long. She stood on the sand as she waited for the rest of the crew. They had found a cove a little ways from the beach where she was standing and they took the ship there to anchor it. She helped Maggot, James and a few of the others haul the small lifeboat ashore. They decided to explore the area and find supplies. They decided to split up to cover more ground, Melody and James went in one direction and Maggot and Squinters went the other. **_

"_**How long do you think it will take to fix the ship?" Melody asked as they searched the woods. "It depends, James replied, the damage isn't horrible but we won't get much further with the mast like it is, I'm surprised we got this far." "You are? The damage was that bad?" Melody asked. "Yeah most ships wouldn't have been as fortunate. Luck must be on our side." "Well I hope it stays on our side!" Melody replied. "It will be nice to have a few days to rest before we head out again, I don't care if it takes a little longer so long as Morgana doesn't suspect that I'm coming." At the mention of the witches name James tensed up. Melody couldn't find out about his plan. "What do you have against this witch anyway?" He asked confused. Melody stopped and turned to face James. "Morgana is evil. She tried to destroy my family once and she's trying again. I'm going to get rid of her once and for all so my family can sleep at night. That's what I have against her!" With that she stormed off leaving James standing there wondering what just happened.**_

_**Eric slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he thought he saw was his captain standing over him looking worried. "William? What's going on?" He asked. The Captain breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his king wake up. "Welcome back your highness!" He chuckled more out of relief than humor. "What happened William?" Eric asked completely confused. "You smacked your head against the side of the ship about a week ago, William replied, I wasn't sure you were going to pull through." "A week? Eric replied confused. Where are we?" "We're in Tortuga, William replied, the ship took a major hit and so did you, we had to head for the nearest port." Eric still wasn't sure he understood, his head still felt foggy. Suddenly he noticed an old woman standing close by. "Who's that?" He asked. "I be old Mattilda, the old woman replied, I be the one what healed ya." "They say she's the best healer in town, William replied, and she is!" "They wouldn't be sayin' it if'n it wasn't true, Mattilda replied, he'll be fine now where's me pay?" "Not so fast madam weren't you going to make a potion that would help with the headaches?" William asked. "I did while yew be gabbin with is' highness, she said pouring her strange mixture into an old bottle." "Whenever one 'as an 'edache just take a swig o' this potion, it'll set ye right." "Thank you Mattilda, Eric said as he slowly sat up." "Ye be welcome, Mattilda replied, now about me pay?" William sighed and handed the woman a small pouch of coins. "Many thanks madam." William replied. "Will you be alright your highness? I need to check on the crew's progress." "I'm fine, Eric assured him, a little foggy is all. I feel like there's something I need to remember but I can't!" "You'll remember, William said, if it's important you'll remember." **_

_**The cousins walked in stony silence back to the ship, they didn't even look at each other. Lily wiped tears from her eyes as she walked; she'd had enough of this adventure! She wanted to go home! See if grandfather was alright! But with the way things were going she didn't know if they would ever get home. She couldn't understand how so many bad things could happen at once. **_

_**Arista swam into the king's room; she looked around surprised that no one was there. Then she looked over in the corner and saw her sister Attina curled up in a chair asleep. Arista had enough! She swam over to her sister and woke her up. "Attina! You need to go get some sleep! You haven't rested in days!" Attina opened her eyes and looked around. "I feel asleep!" She exclaimed. "Did something happen? Is father alright?" "No, Arista replied, everything is not alright! You need to get some real sleep! Go, I'll wait with father for a while. Get some rest!" Attina was about to protest when suddenly they heard a sound from the other side of the room. "What's going on? What happened?" A weak voice asked. Attina turned to her sister shocked. "He's awake!"**_


	42. Chapter 42 She's gone

_**Eric walked out onto deck feeling lightheaded but happy to be up and around just the same. He was greeted by the rest of the crew who expressed their joy at his recovery. He assured them that he was going to be fine as soon as the foggy head cleared up. He decided that the best thing would be to ask the rest of his crew members what they remembered until he could piece together exactly what happened.**_

_**The Palace buzzed with excitement! The King was awake! All of the remaining royal family gathered around the kings room and waited for more information. Inside Attina, Arista, the royal healer and Sebastian all waited to see if the king was alright. "How do you feel your highness?" The healer asked. "Fine I think, the king replied, tired and confused but other than that…" Attina sighed with relief, he was awake and talking! This was the happiest moment she'd had in many weeks. "Father, Arista exclaimed, we're so glad you're alright! We were so worried!" "Why?" The king asked. "What happened?" "You passed out your majesty, the healer replied, about a week ago." "A week, the king repeated, what happened?" "We were hoping you could tell us, Attina replied, what do you remember?" "I don't know, the king said, I remember talking with someone, it was very important. They said something and I was so shocked that I guess I couldn't handle it." "Do you remember what it was? Or who told you?" Attina asked. The king seemed deep in thought as if trying to recall. Suddenly his mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. "Justin, he said, I was talking to Justin!" "Justin!" Everyone exclaimed at once. "What did he say? Is he alright?" Attina asked frantically. "I don't remember, the king replied, he seemed upset about something, something important…" "We have to find out what happened, Arista exclaimed, it could be important!" Messages are coming through; the king replied slowly, lots of them." As the ruler of the seas it was the king's power which allowed messages to pass through the royal family. Bubble messages especially, now that the king was again conscious the messages were all coming at once. They were all coming at once to the same place. "What's going on down there? Ariel asked. "Have you heard anything?" "Hello is anyone there?" She asked again. "Something big has happened. Please respond." "We need to tell her what's going on." Attina said. "It's not fair she's been left out of the loop. She must be worried sick." Before anyone could respond the king let out a cry. Everyone rushed to his side to see what had happened. "I remember!" He gasped. "I remember what happened!" "What happened father?" Attina asked. "It's… its melody….. She's gone!"**_

_**Eric looked out over the shady, dirty, sinful town of Tortuga. Even in the daytime the party went on. People staggered drunk along the street, scandalously clad women paraded about, filthy streets. Suddenly he noticed a small group of people walking close by the harbor. He thought they looked familiar, could it be? "Justin!" He called. "Kids over here!" **_

"_**What was that?" Serena said stopping in her tracks. "What was what?" Cody asked. "There it is again!" They looked around. Suddenly Cody spotted it! "Look, he exclaimed, its Caledonian ship!" "Someone is calling to us!" Serena exclaimed. "It's Uncle Eric!" Coral exclaimed and burst into a run. "We're saved!" Everyone tried to keep up as best they could, coral had been none too enthusiastic about this adventure and she was all too happy to see a glimmer of hope that it was over. They ran as fast as they could towards the ship and their uncle. **_

_**Eric sighed with relief as he saw his nieces and nephews boarding the ship. He hurried over to meet them, everyone was talking at once. "Uncle Eric you wouldn't believe what we've been through!" "How did you find us?" "What happened to your ship?" They continued to talk at once until Justin whistled for quiet. "Uncle Eric, he said, we're so glad we found you." "We were all so worried!" Eric replied. "What happened?" "It's a long story but we've got bigger things to worry about." Justin replied. Suddenly Eric looked very worried. "Wait, he said looking around, where is Melody?" The cousins all looked to each other to answer. Finally Justin spoke up. "Uncle, he replied sadly, we have something to tell you."**_

_**Melody had kept a good distance from James and the rest of the crew since her outburst earlier in the day. She wasn't sure why it made her so angry, maybe it was that James didn't understand, but how could he not? Or was it the terrible feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when he brought it up. It almost seemed as if he was fishing for information. But why would that matter? Melody decided that it was just her emotions getting the best of her. James was trying to help her, she needed to apologize.**_

"_**What do you mean gone?" Arista asked. "How can she be gone? What's going on up there?" "Justin said that they were attacked by the Kraken, Triton replied trying to remember, he said they were attacked and Melody fell overboard!" "How horrible, Attina gasped, what if she's hurt, or worse?" "She's not dead, Triton said, I know she's not. I would have felt it. But she is in grave danger; I fear she might do something drastic. She's her mother's daughter you know." "Her mother's daughter indeed, Arista replied, she's bound to do something." Suddenly her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "Ariel! We need to tell Ariel what's going on! She's got to be sick with worry!" She yelled frantically. "Someone needs to tell her what's going on!" "I'll send her a message, Attina replied, I'll let her know what's going on." **_

_**Leah and Terence stood on deck watching the sunset. They both stood silently thinking about the task ahead. But Leah had another thought in her mind, what was going to happen when this was all said and done and they went back home? Leah couldn't imagine living without Terence now that they had been through so much together. In fact she couldn't see her life any other way. She could already see herself and Terence in the future, they would rescue the slaves and defeat the sorcerer and the witch and then after that Terence would be reunited with his father and then they would all travel back to Atlantica together and her grandfather would declare Terence the hero of Atlantica and then Terence would ask for her hand in marriage and they would live happily ever after! Leah sighed as she thought about it. She knew she was blushing, she hoped Terence didn't notice. If only she knew he was thinking the same thing! **_

_**Morgana watched the entire goings on from her vision bubble in the fortress. She smiled as she saw the current events unfolding. She wasn't sure when this whole thing began that she was going to get what she was promised, but after careful planning and a little taking matters into her own hands. She would get the Trident, she would take control. And when she did, oh when she had control, she would make them pay! She would make them all pay!**_


	43. Chapter 43 Big Ideas

_**Eric directed William and the rest of the crew to hurry the repairs along with all speed. Eric felt like his world was crashing down around him! How could all this have happened? How did everything seem to be falling apart at once? When Justin told him what happened he remembered immediately what had happened just before he had been knocked out! Melody was on that ship! The captain was trying to get a kidnappers ransom! He must have had Melody on the ship somewhere! That's what had happened! Justin and the cousins were thrilled to find out she was alive, but they were none too happy to find out about the captain of the ship revenge and his kidnapping. Rowan was even angrier than before. She knew something was wrong when she was on that ship but she didn't put all the pieces together. Now they were days behind the ship and the princess and hope of reaching them was growing slimmer by the day. Now they needed a plan, a good plan. Rowan and her crew agreed to help them search for the princess. They met in one of the quieter taverns to discuss the plan.**_

"_**Well what do we know to begin with?" Eric asked. "We know the Kraken had come back and is most likely under the witches command." Serena replied. "We also know that when the kraken attacked Melody was thrown overboard and was most likely picked up by this kidnapping captain and his dirty crew." Justin said. "When the kraken was injured and threw Melody into the sea the attack stopped, Rowan put in, which leads me to think two things. One, the kraken knew what it was doing and was either after Melody or any of the royal family. And two, that if the Kraken can be wounded it can also be killed. So we may have a chance against it." "But what about the fact that it attacked us not long after and it didn't seem hurt at all?" Captain William replied. "Could there be more than one?" "It's possible, Coral replied, I read once that before the seas came under the rule of the kings that Krakens were not so rare, some books even suggest a whole school of Krakens could have existed at one time!" "But they were all destroyed or banished from the civilized waters, Cody replied, and the shield should have kept them in the far north!" But if the sorcerer is as powerful as we think he is, Serena argued, could he have the power to destroy the shield?" "It doesn't matter how it got here, Justin replied, what matters is that it's here and that we stop it." "Well the only way to stop it is to go to the source." Rowan replied. "It looks like our only option at this point, otherwise we'll just be following leads around until we're old and gray or we die of kraken attack." "I agree, pearl replied, our only hope is to take down the witch and the sorcerer for good!" "Wait, Eric chimed in, what are we talking about here? Going to the fortress and trying to destroy them there?" "In a clamshell, Serena replied, yes." "No here's where I draw the line, Eric replied, do you know what your parents would do if anything else happened? I can't take that chance." "We're running out of choices, Justin replied, I say we take the fight to Morgana." **_

_**Melody sat by the fire as the stars began to appear in the sky and the waves turned dark. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone. James came and sat down beside her on the sand. "So, he said slowly, still mad at me?" Melody turned and looked at him for a moment then turned back to look out to sea again. She didn't really feel like talking, if he wanted to talk he needed to go about it another way. So he tried again. "Okay look, he said, I'm sorry about whatever it is you're mad about." "Oh that's nice, Melody replied, I'm glad you see the error of your ways." "Oh come on!" James sighed exasperated. "What did I do?" "What did you do?" Melody exclaimed. "I… I… I don't know. I guess thinking about Morgana sets me on edge. She really messed things up in my family." "What do you mean?" He replied confused. "When I was twelve years old, Melody began, I ran away from home because I was upset. Morgana found me and seemed to answer all the questions I had, I trusted her and she gave me what I wanted. She only asked for one thing in return. But later on, after she betrayed me and left me to die I realized that although it seems like she's trying to help, in the end what you thought you wanted turns into your greatest nightmare. I really hurt my family." James noticed tears trickling down her face. "Hey it's not like you're the first kid to run away and get in with a bad crowd." He said. Melody turned and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, she replied, that was really… sweet of you." "Don't sound so surprised, James said, I can be quite charming you know." "Yeah, Melody giggled, how do you manage?" "Skills I guess." James replied. Melody smiled and then suddenly shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Well I'd better get some sleep, Melody said, I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and walked away. James watched her go her warning ringing in his ears: "In the end what you thought you wanted turns into your worst nightmare."**_

_**Ariel tossed and turned in her bed, it was after midnight and she couldn't sleep! The constant worry was making her sick! She hadn't slept in about four days! No one had answered her messages, no letters, no ships on the horizon, nothing. Lately she had entertained the idea of getting on a ship and going after her family but she knew that it was a bad idea. She was needed at home; she had to keep thinks under control. If everyone disappeared people would start to panic. As much as it frustrated her she had to do what was best for everyone. She was about to get up and get a drink when she noticed something floating into her room. She gasped as she realized that it was a message bubble! She jumped out of bed and ran to the middle of the room where the bubble had stopped. The bubble began to form a picture and soon she saw a face appear!**_

"_**Mom it's me, Melody said, don't worry I'm alright. Listen you may or may not have heard but through some pretty strange circumstances I've been separated from the rest of the family. But please don't worry someone is helping me. Now everyone might get there a little sooner than me. I have to take a little side trip but it's for the good of everyone and hopefully I'll be home soon. But please don't worry and let everyone know that I'm alright; I haven't been able to contact them since we separated. But please don't worry. I love you and I'll see you soon!"**_

_**Ariel waited until the bubble popped. Then she hurried to her closet and got dressed as fast as she could. She didn't even worry about her hair. She threw on her cloak and scurried as fast as she could down to the beach.**_

_**Attina swam as fast as she could to the surface, she could feel Ariel calling her! She realized as she reached the surface that she hadn't told anyone that she had left. Hopefully they wouldn't worry too much. Her head broke through the surface and she looked around in the darkness. She saw her sister waiting in the water closer to shore.**_

"_**Ariel, Attina gasped as she hugged her sister tight, what happened are you alright?" "Attina, Ariel gasped, have you had any news at all? What's been going on?" "Oh Ariel, Attina replied, you won't believe what's been going on the past couple days! Father received a message from Justin about a week ago and it shocked him so much it sent him into a panic and he passed out!" Ariel let out a horrified gasp. "What happened?" She cried. "Is he alright?" "He's much better, Attina replied, he woke up earlier today and he's been getting better ever since. But we're trying not to stress him too much. But Ariel, she said, I have some news please try to stay as calm as possible." "Attina if it's about Melody getting separated from everyone else I already know." "How?" Attina asked totally shocked. "Have you heard from her?" "She just sent me a message, Ariel replied, she says she's fine. She's found someone to help her get home!" "She's alive?" Attina gasped excitedly. "I can't believe it! From what father said Justin told him, they had all but given up hope of finding her!" "She just sent me the message and that's why I called for you, Ariel replied, I wanted everyone to know she was alright. She also said something about taking a side trip, why wouldn't she just come home? What could be so important?" "I don't know, Attina said, but she is her mother's daughter. Hopefully she'll stay out of trouble." "Trouble, Ariel gulped, do you think she would do something crazy and dangerous?" "Ariel what's going on right now is crazy and dangerous, Attina replied, I don't know how things could get any worse." Suddenly Ariel turned pale as the blood drained from her face. "Attina, Ariel gasped in horror, I know what she's going to do!"**_


	44. Chapter 44 Under the sea

_**The sky was beginning to turn pink as the sun started to rise. Melody shivered as the salty wind whipped her face; she wrapped her blanket tighter around her and yawned. She sat up and looked around, everyone was still asleep and it looked like they might be out for a while. They had worked long into the evening trying to repair the ship and then celebrated for the rest of the night that they had made it without the ship sinking. So they deserved a little rest in Melody's opinion. She realized that she hadn't felt the ocean on her skin when it wasn't a panicked situation in a long time! She walked down to the water and took off her boots and hiked up her skirt, and then she stepped into the water. She took a deep breath as the waves washed against her feet and up her legs. She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her family. They seemed so far away but feeling the ocean made them seem closer. She couldn't wait to see them again! Maybe when this was over she would be able to spend time in Atlantica without worry. She would need a long vacation after this! Of course this vacation would consist of several days of sleep and a good meal, a bath wouldn't hurt either.**_

_**James felt someone pulling his hair, he tried to hit them but they kept bothering him! He opened his eyes and stared into the face of an over curious seagull! He sat up and shooed it away in a panic. Not the first thing you want to see when you wake up! He looked around to make sure that no one had seen his momentary insanity. He sighed with relief as he saw that all of the crew still lay sprawled along the beach snoring and trying to sleep through awesome hangovers. But he did a double take when he noticed one of the blankets lay empty on the ground; he jumped up and looked around to see where she had gone. He saw her standing out in the shallow water and he decided to go talk to her. **_

"_**Having fun?" James asked as he walked up to her. Melody smiled as she took another deep breath. "Smell it James, she sighed, isn't it wonderful?" "What the ocean?" James asked. "It's okay I guess, we've been sailing on it for weeks and I'm kind of tired of it." Melody opened her eyes and turned to look at James. "But can't you feel the ocean?" Melody asked. "Don't you feel the incredible life that dwells under the surface? There are millions of creatures down there; some so far down no one has ever seen them! Can you imagine? It's a whole other world down there!" James looked at her confused. "How do you know so much about the sea?" He asked. "I… I… I like to swim, she stammered, I've been swimming since I was a little girl. It helps me to forget about things." They both stood there for a moment, a slow smile spread across Melody's face and before James knew what was happening he was pushed into the salty water. He sat up sputtering and spitting and Melody doubled over in laughter. "What was that for?" James asked as he coughed up more water. "I don't know, Melody giggled, but you look so funny!" "Oh yeah?" James said. Suddenly he grabbed Melody's arm and pulled her down with him! She went under the water and then came up laughing. She splashed James and he laughed and splashed her back. It became an all out splash fight!**_

_**On the shore Maggot woke to the sounds of splashes and laughter. He looked around and saw where the sounds were coming from. There in the water behaving like little children were his captain and the princess! In all his years of life he'd never seen anything like it! If that didn't look like love he didn't know what did! He chuckled as he got up and headed into the trees to pick some fruit for breakfast.**_

_**Melody and James shook with laughter as they tried to catch their breath. They were both soaking wet as they sat in the water. "We're never going to dry off!" James gasped through his laughter. "Well then, Melody laughed, follow me! I want to show you something!" She grabbed his hand and led him further out into the water. They dove beneath the waves and Melody led him deep under the water.**_

_**James couldn't believe his eyes! There were tropical fish of all shapes and sizes! He had never seen so much color! Melody was right! There were whole worlds down here that he'd never seen before! Melody pointed to all the different beautiful plants and sea creatures. Suddenly they both needed air! They swam as fast as they could towards the surface. Melody broke through the surface closely followed by James. They gasped for air and Melody smoothed back her hair. "That was amazing!" James exclaimed. "Yeah, Melody replied, water is nature's paradise. Sometimes I just float in the water and I forget about everything else, it's an incredible feeling." James was about to reply when he noticed a gathering up on the sore of his crew trying to see what was going on. Melody wasn't paying much attention she was too preoccupied by the waves. So he made a rather rude hand motion that sent his crew hurrying to start work on the ship! They really didn't want to spoil the captain's good mood, even for a laugh. **_

"_**We'd better be heading back to shore now, Melody said, we have a lot of work to do on the ship." "Yeah, James replied reluctantly, the crew looks a little lost over there." Melody grabbed James hand and they dove beneath the waves one last time to see the fish and sea life. **_

_**King Triton sat in the throne room looking better than he had in days! He had just woken up about a day ago but his kingdom was in such a state of shock with all the disappearances and problems that he knew he needed to resume normal activities to help calm everyone down. He sat very still, as if trying to hear something that was very far away. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the royal fanfare and his eldest daughter speeding into the throne room. "Father, she gasped, I have something important to tell you!" "Attina!" The king exclaimed. "Where have you been? We've all been very worried about you!" "I'm sorry for rushing out like that father, she replied still trying to catch her breath, but Ariel called me and it was very important!" "Melody is alive! She sent word to Ariel just last night!" The king sighed with relief and a smile appeared on his face. "So that's what's been going on, he mused, I thought I felt something change." "What do you mean father?" Attina asked. "Just before you came in, the king replied, I thought I felt Melody's presence in the ocean. She seems far away but her feelings were so happy and strong that I could sense her clearly even from so far." "That's the bad news I have to tell you father, Attina replied, Ariel thinks Melody is going to do something dangerous and foolish." "She wouldn't be her mother daughter if she didn't, Triton replied, what is Ariel suggesting?" "Ariel said that when Melody sent her the message she mentioned something about having to take some sort of side trip, something important she had to do that would help everyone." "Well that could only mean one thing, Triton replied trying to keep calm, she's going to find Morgana." "That's what Ariel's thinking, Attina said, if that's true we have to find some way to stop her!" "Don't worry, the king replied, I'll think of something." "I'm afraid that's not all, Attina replied, father please try to remain calm." "I'm calm Attina, the king replied, what is it?" "Ariel said she's been trying to get through for over a week, it seems that Leah and her friend Terence have disappeared again, along with the pirate captain and his crew. Ariel thinks they might be going after Morgana as well." "Well I fully expected that, the king replied shaking his head, that Terence boy seemed far too distracted when I was talking with him. I figured he would try something, and of course Leah would follow." "But what if they do something reckless, Attina asked, what if they get hurt?" Attina if you were captured and Justin knew he could save you? Do you think he would just sit around and wait for help?" "No, Attina replied, I understand. He had to take matters into his own hands." "Understand Attina, sometimes when your family is in danger you do whatever you have to in order to save them." "Don't worry, he comforted, they know what they are doing. Now go get some rest while I work on getting messages to everyone." Attina bowed and left the room yawning as she swam. The king wasted no time in calling in the best message carriers he could think of.**_


End file.
